Solo para nadar
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: Un cruel experimento. Una oportunidad de dar una nueva vida... y si no, podrian perderse 2. Es tu elección Nanase, -Mpreg-
1. Liquido Rosa Experimental

**Bueno, a pedido del publico (que tiernos, de verdad quieren la historia :3) he aqui la primer historia Mpreg de Free!... o al menos la primera que conozco y leo -bueno, no la leí xD- el titulo... bueno, ni idea de cual titulo poner, así que adapte la historia a ese leeeeendo titulo :3**

**Si no me dejan ni un review no la seguire subiendo, lo que es una lastima :c porque esta bien interesante... solo digo...**

* * *

Estaba confiada de que aceptarian. Estaba confiada de que querian ganar a toda costa. Pero en Iwatobi no eran como su hermano, concentrado en ganar y en demostrarle a Haruka Nanase que era mejor que el. Tenia dinero, y tenia razones para haber comprado eso. Ademas de que fue un descuento porque era un medicamento de prueba, y queria probarlo con el Iwatobi Swim Club. El primero en el que lo probaria seria en el chico que mas le interesaba de los 4, Nanase. Si, sus gustos eran como los de su hermano.  
Haruka estaba como en cada mañana, dandose un baño para poder empezar bien el día. Gou Matsuoka, o Kou, como se hacia llamar, entro sin avisar a su casa. Al no encontrarlo decidió buscarlo en su habitación, y finalmente en el baño. Cuando entro, su amigo se encontraba allí. Se sorprendió de que llegara ella en lugar de Makoto, pero siguió inexpresivo como siempre.

-¿Qué ocurre Kou?- Preguntó ignorando la expresión de la chica.

Completamente roja, y ocultandose con ambas manos, así estaba Matsuoka en esos momentos. Espió un poco a Haru y lo vio parandose de la bañera, por lo que volvio a taparse los ojos. Hasta sus manos estaban rojas.

-¿Estas enferma?

-No, no… es que…- Espió un poco, no podia resistirse. Pero se decepciono y tranquilizo al ver que Haruka tenia puesto su bañador.- Eh… ¿Por qué traes tu…?

-Siempre lo tengo puesto.

-Eh… ok… Tengo algo que mostrarte a ti, y al resto del club. Queria dartelo a ti primero, pero bueno, necesitaria pedirle permiso a Makoto, ¿No crees?

-… ¿Es ilegal verdad?

-No, no… para nada… lo legalizaron hace poco… solo en este país, Estados Unidos, y algun que otro país de Africa, creo… pero alla no tienen dinero para comprarlo, y en Estados Unidos nadie quiere usarlo… así que trajeron todo hacia aquí…

-Me asusta lo que sea que tengas entre tus cosas, pero no me involucraras en eso, estoy seguro.

-Por favor Haruka-sempai, es solo un pequeño favor que te pido.- Se acomodo el cabello y miro a Haruka con ojos de cachorro, esperando lastima de su parte.- ¿Onegai?

-No me involucres con tus planes malignos.

-¡No es un plan maligno! Un plan maligno seria controlar sus mentes para ponerlos a todos en mi harem acuatico… tengo planos de maquinas para ponerles en la cabeza y… eh… olvida eso.- Dijó con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿No quieres ni saber de que se trata?

-Con lo ultimo que acabas de decir, preferiria que te fueras de mi baño en este mismo momento.

-¡Pero Haruka-sempai! ¡Es algo bueno para ustedes!- Se colgó de su cuello para poder seguir insistiendole.- Onegaiii.- Ahora parecia una niña de preescolar, estaba insoportable.

-Kou, por favor, ten un poco de dignidad, y me estas lastimando.

-Ohayo.- Escucharon la puerta abrirse, y Tachibana estaba en la puerta.

-Makoto…- Fue lo unico que pudo decir Haruka al verlo.

¿Qué impresión podria tener uno si se encuentra a su mejor amigo semi desnudo y a su amiga colgada de su cuello? Pues esa misma expresión era la que tenia en ese momento Makoto. Parpadeo y volvió de ese pequeño trance en que se habia quedado perdido, y luego volvio a mostrar su sonrisa de siempre.

-Eh… volvere luego…- Se retiró despacio del baño y cerró fuertemente la puerta.

-Oe… sueltame…- Volvió a pedirle Haru a la chica.

-De acuerdo, ire a convencer a Mako-chan.- Dijó con una sonrisa y abandono el cuarto.

-Ojala fueras la mitad de molesta de lo que tu hermano es.- Suspiró para sus adentros.

Kou acompaño a Makoto y Haruka a su instituto. Iba de la mano con ambos, con una amplia sonrisa. A pesar de que parecia emocionada por decirles algo, se quedo callada todo el camino. Justo cuando Haruka y Makoto habian presentado un minimo interes en ese producto tan misterioso que compró y que llevaba en su mochila. Pero la chica seguia sin decir nada.

Siguieron su rutina regular del día, hasta que terminaron las clases y les toco ir a su piscina para empezar con el entrenamiento. Fue ahí que se encontraron a Kou, sentada en un banco, con su mochila apoyada en sus piernas y con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Chicos! ¡Vengan a ver esto!- Los llamó entusiasmada.

-Te dije que no me involucraras en eso…

-¡Tan solo escuchame Haruka-sempai!- Dejó su mochila en el piso y de allí busco algo. Una botella con liquido rosa, y algunas burbujas rojas.- ¿Bonito no?

-Bueno, ya lo vi, y ahora lo puedo decir sin arrepentirme, no me involucres en esto.- Dijó Haruka con un tono serio, antes de irse para ignorar a Kou, pero Makoto lo tomó del brazo.  
-Escuchemos lo que diga Kou, tan solo eso.- Pidió con una sonrisa.- No te involucrara.

-De acuerdo…- Aceptó.- ¿De que se trata eso?

-Esto es algo muy especial que compre en el mercado negro.

-¡¿Mercado negro?!- Preguntaron los 4 miembros del club soprendidos.

-Shhh, bajen la voz, podria haber policias cerca… en fin, este es un liquido que les dara mas potencia y velocidad al nadar. Ustedes pueden que sean muy musculosos, y fuertes, y perfectos, y sexies…- Ya empezaba a perderse en lo que decia.

-¿Y el punto de hacer trampa es?- Preguntó Haruka algo enojado.

-¡No es hacer trampa! Es un medicamento experimental que les dara la agilidad que les falta, agilidad que no tienen por el simple hecho de ser hombres. ¿Pueden imaginarse a una persona con la fuerza de un hombre y la agilidad de una mujer? ¡Este liquido los convertira en eso! ¿Qué opinan?

-Eso es hacer trampa Gou-chan.- Respondió Nagisa.

-¡Te he dicho que me digas Kou, no Gou!

-Aunque no estoy ni a favor ni en contra de tu nombre, estoy en contra de la idea de hacer trampa.- Respondió Rei.- Ademas, esta estrictamente prohibido, ¿Lo sabias verdad?

-Yo lo dije, no me involucres en esto.

-Yo creo que deberiamos intentarlo.- Respondió Makoto al final. Los otros 3 miembros del club lo miraron confundidos.- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Al menos para entrenar… no se, me atrae un poco…

-Ya perdiste la cordura Makoto, no vamos a hacer trampa.- Le dijó enojado Haruka.

-¡Pues entonces paguenme lo que gaste por esto!- Exigió Kou.

-Nadie te pidio que lo compraras, no le pidas a nadie que te pague.- Respondió Haruka con la misma frialdad de siempre.- ¿Podriamos empezar a nadar? Me estoy aburriendo de quedarme aquí parado.- Ignoro cualquier queja de Kou y se fue directamente a la piscina, seguido por Rei y Nagisa.

Kou se sentia humillada ante esto. Pensó que hacia lo correcto. Eran chicos con nombre de chica, solamente necesitarian un poco de esta droga para hacer honor a sus nombres, claro sin perder su masculinidad. Pero se negaron rotundamente sin darle la oportunidad de probarlo. Eso la dejo de mal humor.

-Kou… los chicos se enojaran conmigo por esto pero… me interesa ese medicamento que traes contigo.- Le susurró Makoto.

-¿En serio?

-Claro… se que podria ser ilegal pero… ¿Qué podemos perder?... Ademas de la oportunidad de ganar, pero no creo que eso sea lo que mas importe ahora… ¿Cómo funciona ese liquido tuyo?

-Facil, solo se inyecta en las arterias del sujeto y las hormonas femeninas correran por toda su sangre… aunque claro, tiene efectos secundarios…

-¿Ha sido probado antes o que?

-De hecho… ¿No tienes que ir a nadar?

-Eh… si claro, pero… solo te pido que no nos des algo peligroso. Confio en ti Gou.- Se rió por llamarla así y se fue.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME LLAMES KOU!... Esto no puede ser peligroso, ese viejito que me lo vendio me aseguro que no tenia nada de malo, ¿Y quien soy yo para cuestionar a los viejitos?- Miró de reojo aquel liquido rosado.- Oh si bebé, voy a utilizarte, aunque espero que no afectes los sensuales cuerpos de mis amigos… pero siempre y cuando siga con esto al pie de la letra sera perfecto.- Se dijó con una sonrisa y guardo el liquido en su mochila. En su lugar sacó un cuaderno.- Veamos…- Abrió una pagina donde estaban sus objetivos pendientes.- Convencerlos… no se si pueda tachar esta, porque solo tengo a Makoto… y me faltan una serie de cosas…- Suspiró frustrada.- Creo que debere hacer esto por mi cuenta y sin preguntar… y con el primero de la lista, Haruka Nanase.

* * *

**Oooh, ¿Kou mala? Naah, la amo :3 es algo completamente justificado, ya veran porque e.e bueno, matta ne ._./**


	2. Solo una mision

**Volvi :3 Aww, gracias por los reviews, me motivan a ser mejor persona (?)**

**Creo que malentendieron la curiosidad de Makoto xD uke, wat? naah, el uke aqui es Haru, y Mako-chan no se comportaria tan (se pone los lentes contra la arena) zorra como se comporta Haru en la historia OwO**

**bueno, Free! no es mio, obviamente, si fuera mio seria demasiado hard entre Haru y el agua (?) **

Después de esa frustración, decidió no esperar a los chicos que salieran de nadar, y simplemente irse sola. Ama-chan la vio preocupada, pero no dijo nada y la dejo irse sola. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su escuela, y que no había nadie sus alrededores, tomo su teléfono celular y marcó un numero que solo ella tenia, y nadie mas.

-Moshi Moshi, Dr. Luka McMeyers.

-Hola Doc…- Saludó algo desanimada.

-¿Quién habla?

-Kou Matsuoka, la única persona que tiene su numero de teléfono.

-Ah si, pequeña Gou, ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Cómo le fue con el experimento? Estoy seguro de que Haruka Nanase habrá cedido, ¿No es así?

-No es así Doc, para nada.

-Que raro, con ese rostro parece bien niña… pero claro, ese cuerpazo dice lo contrario.

-Doc, se que prometí ayudarlo, pero no puedo si es algo tan difícil como esto. Ya les molesta tener nombres de chica, tener características femeninas los empeorara, ¿No le parece?

-¡Matsuoka Gou! ¡Me prometiste que me ayudarías para poder tener a mi primogénito! ¿Qué? ¿Te arrepentiste?

-¡LLAMEME KOU! No es que me haya arrepentido… es que es demasiado difícil convencerlos Doc… lo siento.

-Matsuoka Kou, usted señorita prometió a un pobre hombre a ayudarle a tener un hijo. Ese pobre hombre es un pobre científico que ha intentado eso durante toda su vida, experimentando con todo tipo de animales. Usted… rompió el corazón de un pobre anciano…- Empezó a lloriquear en el teléfono.

-¿Yo? Doc, lo siento… Doc… ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero deje de llorar!- Gritó.- ¿Cómo cree que podría convencerlos? Son muy tercos cuando se lo proponen.

-Uno por uno **Gou-kun**, uno por uno.

-Por favor no me llame así…- Que la llamaran Gou la hacia enojar, ahora "Gou-kun", era demasiado humillante.- ¿Uno por uno dice? ¿Con quien debería ir primero?

-Ya te lo dije, Nanase.

-El no quiere nada que ver con esto, pero absolutamente nada. El único que parece interesado es Makoto, pero no puedo solo con uno, ¿Verdad?

-Makoto… me has hablado de el… oh claro, el mejor amigo de Nanase… pues si el no puede convencerlo, nadie podrá, o metete a la fuerza a su casa… Debo irme, uno de mis monos se escapo de su jaula, suerte joven Gou.- Cortó el teléfono.

-Ay Doc…- Maldijo a ese hombre para el que se vio forzada a trabajar. Bien, tenia a Makoto, ¿Pero el podría convencer a Haru?... ¿Meterse a la fuerza a su casa, eh?

-Oe Kou!- Escuchó a alguien llamarla por detrás. Eran los chicos del club de natación, y quien la llamaba era Makoto. Rei y Nagisa se fueron por su lado y Haruka y Makoto se dirigían hacia ella.

-¡Oh, Mako-sempai, Haru-sempai, iré con ustedes!- Volvió a tomarlos de la mano como había hecho a la mañana.- ¿Hablamos de algo?

-No me involucraras.- Respondió Haruka con un tono indiferente.

-¡Ya olvida eso Haru! Quería hablar de otras cosas… ¿A que hora te duermes más o menos? ¿A que hora te despiertas?

-Makoto, esta actuando extraño de nuevo.

-Kou, por favor…- Intento tranquilizarla con su expresión sonriente de siempre.- Ya nos pusiste demasiado nerviosos con ese líquido ilegal, ¿Sabes? Seria mejor que no hablaras por el resto del viaje… al menos no con Haru, el es… un poco rencoroso… además de que cree que ese liquido para hacer trampa era una insinuación de que era lento o débil.

-No me molesta eso, me molesta que creyera que necesitaba hacer trampa.- Acotó Haruka.

-Entiendo…- Dijo derrotada. Se quedo callada el resto del viaje hasta la casa de sus amigos.

Ya era de noche y Haru decidió prepararse su platillo favorito, Caballa frita, también el único que parecía dispuesto a comer por el resto de su vida. Kou quería quedarse a cenar, le preocupara que pusiera de ese líquido en su comida, o bebida, así que le respondió un rotundo no.

-¿Por qué necesitaría hacer trampa? ¿Se cree que soy su hermano? Yo podría ganar si me lo propusiera, no necesitaría tener cuerpo de mujer… además eso me haría mas débil, ¿Verdad? Una chica no podría nadar contra chicos… si Kou vuelve aquí con ese frasco no me importaria rompérselo en la cara.- Sopló un trozó de caballa que tenia en su tenedor y se lo comió.

Después de haber cenado, se cambio de ropa, y se fue directamente a dormir. Había sido un largo día, y mañana vendría otro igual de largo. Lo único bueno es que de seguro Kou dejaría de molestar al día siguiente, o al menos eso esperaba.

Ella no tenia la actitud competitiva de su hermano, sin embargo era insistente cuando quería algo, sobretodo si le importaba, y haber gastado miles en el mercado negro sin duda era algo importante. Con preocupación y sus pensamientos llenos de ideas que podría tener Kou para entrar, intentó dormirse, aunque algo inquieto.

Eran más o menos las 3 de la mañana. Haruka se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, y aparentemente sin intención de despertar. Si alguien habría muy despacio su puerta sin hacer ruido alguno podría escabullirse. Pero ese no era el estilo de Kou Matsuoka. Prefiero entrar por una ventana grande que Haru siempre dejaba abierta. Una ventana de su cuarto.

-Ya estoy aquí Doc.- Hablo por un walkie talkie.

-Felicitaciones, ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Mision imposible? Tan solo ve e inyectale la mitad de ese frasco en las arterias, ¡Pero específicamente la mitad!

-¿Podría fingir un poco? Estoy despierta a las 3 de la mañana en noche de escuela. Inclusive me perdí en el camino, por su culpa.

-Te lo dije, ve por las vias, ¡Solo tenias que seguir el maldito tren Kou!

-Deje de decir eso, ni siquiera se que significa, no hay ningun tren por aquí…- Apagó el walkie talkie y lo guardo en un bolsillo. En otro bolsillo tenia aquel liquido con una jeringa.- Lamento esto Haru… pero entiende que solo lo hago por un amigo.- Extrajó liquidó de aquel frasco, exactamente la mitad. La otra mitad seria necesaria, en caso de extrema emergencia, para usarla en otra persona más joven. Buscó un punto exacto en el brazo de Haruka y despacio inyectó eso en sus arterias. Eran exactamente 10 segundos que tardaria eso, ni mas ni menos, pero Haru podia sentir ese dolor en sus sueños. Empezó a retorcerse, pero Kou sostenia fuertemente su brazo. Un movimiento en falso y perderia la vida, no podia permitir que eso pasara. Finalmente lo logro, y Haru se quedo quieto al fin. Le colocó una venda en el brazo y cerró aquella ventana abierta.- Con permiso Haruka-sempai, pero el Doc especifico que me quedara a ver tu progreso.- Tomó una almohada y se acostó allí en el piso.- Espero que no te pase nada malo.

A la mañana siguiente, Nanase despertó con un gran dolor en el estomago y la cabeza. Sintió que algo lo rodeaba, una especie de liquido… ¿Sangre? ¿Qué le había pasado de noche?... Pensó rapido y miró hacia la ventana de su cuarto, estaba cerrada, pero si el nunca la cerraba… miró hacia abajo y allí en el piso estaba recostada su joven amiga.

-¡KOU!- Le gritó enojado.- ¿¡KOU QUE HICISTE?!

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué paso?...- Preguntó algo somnolienta. Se frotó los ojos y vio a Haruka en su cama envuelto en un charco de sangre.- Oh, dios santo, no espere que esto pasara… oh, espera… ya se porque… ve a darte un baño, sigue tu rutina normal de todos los dias.

-¡No voy a tener una rutina normal de todos los días así!

-¡Solo ve a asearte maldita sea!

-Mhh… de acuerdo… Gou…- Dijo antes de retirarse. Lo dijo a proposito para provocarla.

-¡QUE ME DIGAS KOU!...- Suspiró para tranquilizarse.- Pues bien… parece que lentamente… Haruka va tomando los rasgos de una mujer…

**Ese Doc con actitud de fangirl sera muy util en los proximos capitulos xD**

**-Si, es mucho de pelicula :B, pero así tiene DRAMA(escrito con luces de neon)-**

**Ay Haru, cosa fea que te toca pasar T.T**

**Bueno, nos vemos la proxima, Matta Ne ^^/ -Y la proxima seria el martes o el miercoles, mas o menos, si es que puedo-**


	3. Primeros cambios

**Ay Haru, ay Haru, a ver si entiendes a las mujeres (?)**

**-Lo siento si los traumo con este capitulo, pero añade realismo xD-**

* * *

Ahora era una situación delicada. Puede que Haru fuera como una mujer por dentro, pero por fuera seguía siendo un chico. ¿Cómo podría tratarlo como mujer? ¿Se enojaria si lo trataba así? Ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, además de que no tenia permitido hacerlo. Pero bueno, ahora ella se haria cargo de su lado femenino, así que seria como cualquier amiga suya… eso esperaba.

-Haru, ¿Cómo te va?- Preguntó desde la puerta del baño.

-Creo que tengo una hemorragia interna, mejor llama al doctor.

-No, no te preocupes.- Dijo algo despreocupada.- Se te pasara en una semana aproximadamente.

-Una… ¿Una semana?- Se asomó por la puerta.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Soy mujer, daah.

-¡Entonces si me inyectaste eso! ¡Confie en ti Kou!... ¿Qué clase de hibrido soy ahora?

-Lo siento Haru, pero me encargaron hacerlo… no preguntes quien porque no te lo dire... Si funciona, estaras en tu derecho de saber todo lo que quieras, y si no funciona, bueno, tambien, el experimento no se realizara.

-¿Experimento? ¿Qué diablos? ¿Cuánto durara esto? ¡¿CÓMO VOY A NADAR AHORA?!

-Tu tranquilo, yo nerviosa. El efecto de esa droga solo dura un mes, no se que planea el doc para que dure tantos meses… Ah, y hay nadadoras mujeres que entrenan 31 días del mes, ¿Sabes como no?- Haru simplemente negó levemente con la cabeza.- Prepare your anus…- Su tonó de voz daba miedo.

Makoto llegó a su casa, mas o menos 30 minutos después. Se sorprendió al no encontrar a Haru en la bañera, pero el pobre apenas pudo darse una ducha. Además, estaba con Kou, de nuevo, de seguro nada bueno pudo haberle pasado. Le costó sacar a Haruka de su casa, se veía desanimado pero no queria decirle porque. La única que de seguro sabia algo era Kou, pero ella tampoco decía nada. Llegaron tarde por culpa de la depresión instantánea de Haruka.

Ya habian entrado a clase, los 3 de primero y ambos de segundo, cada uno a sus respectivas clases. Haru estaba perdido, mirando por la ventana, con una expresión triste en su rostro. Eso preocupaba a Makoto, mucho más de lo usual… Haruka había estado así varias veces, sobretodo cuando Rin se fue, y Makoto siempre estuvo allí para el… Pero ahora se sentía más interesado de lo comun por su estado de animo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tu nunca estas así Haru…

-…

-¿Haru?- Volvió a llamarlo, porque parecia no escucharlo.- ¡Haru!

-¿Ocurre algo malo Makoto-kun?- Preguntó Ama-chan sensei, interrumpiendo su clase para regañarlo.

-Eh… es que, creo que Haru no se siente bien… ¿Puedo llevarlo a la enfermeria?

-Haruka-kun…- Ama-chan se acercó a él y le toco la frente.- Parece que tienes fiebre… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la espalda y la cabeza. Creo que podría morirme en este mismo instante.

-Se nota, Makoto-kun, llevalo a la enfermeria por favor. Que le den un medicamento y que vuelva a clase, o que se quede en la enfermeria todo lo que necesite para recuperarse.

-Gracias, Ama-chan, pero no necesito, ni quiero ir a la enfermeria, es solo un dolor pasajero.- Respondió desanimado.- Continue con su clase, no se preocupe por mi.

-Mhh, de acuerdo, avisame si te sientes mal.- Dijo antes de volver a dar clases. Puede que eso haya sido suficiente para Ama-chan, pero no lo era para Makoto.

Cuando terminaron las clases, era hora de ir a nadar. Aunque Haru no fuera muy expresivo, su emoción por ir a la piscina se notaba porque era el primero en llegar. Pero ahora ni siquiera se había acercado a verlos nadar, o a explicar porque no podia nadar con ellos.

-Mako-chan, ¿No sabes que le paso a Haru-chan?- Preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-No, hoy estuvo todo el día raro, espero que no sea nada… Estoy muy seguro que tiene algo que ver con Kou y su frasco del país de las maravillas.

-Kou no tiene nada que ver.- Escucharon una voz desde afuera.

-¡Haru-chan!- Lo saludó Nagisa.- ¿No vendras hoy?

-No me siento muy bien hoy.

-Debe ser muy grave, inclusive resfriado vienes a nadar. ¿No quieres que te llevemos al doctor?- Le preguntó Makoto.

-Te he dicho que no… Solo vine a avisarles que no se preocupen por mi, volvere en unos días. Si me necesitan estare en mi casa, probablemente aburriendome… Ah, y dejen de prestarme atención, creo que Rei se esta ahogando alla atrás.- Dijo antes de irse.

-¡Rei-chan!- Nagisa fue a ayudarlo.- Lo siento, me distraje.

-Creo que me golpee contra la pared… ¿Qué le paso a Haruka-sempai?

-Parece estar deprimido… Espero que se le pase…. Oigan, miren quien viene por alla.- Susurró Makoto.- De seguro sabe algo sobre Haru. Vengan vamos a preguntarle.- Salió del agua, seguido por Rei y Nagisa.

-Hola chicos, ¿No esta Haru por aquí?- Preguntó Kou, que llevaba un tiempo buscandolo.

-Bueno, estaba por allí, y luego, ¡ATRAPENLA!- Ordenó Makoto. Kou intento escapar, pero entre los tres la sostuvieron fuertemente.

-¡Chicos, sueltenme!- Gritó desesperada. Pero después examinó un poco mejor la situación en la que estaba.- No… no me suelten…- Se acomodó entre los musculosos brazos de sus amigos.

-Kou, ¿Qué le paso a Haru?- Preguntó Makoto.- Ha estado todo el día muy extraño, parece estar deprimido, y no quiere decirnos porque. Hoy a la mañana estaba contigo, de seguro tu sabes algo.

-¿Qué no puede ser solo casualidad?

-No lo creo, dime que le hiciste o sino…

-¿O sino que?

-O sino, lo te dejaremos venir a vernos nadar, nunca mas.

-Sobrevivire.

-Y tampoco entrar al vestuario.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!... Esta bien, te lo dire.- Cedió finalmente.- Puede que le haya inyectado aquel liquido rosado a Haru… puede que haya sido así… no estoy 100% segura… pero… si, si hice eso.

-¿Qué hiciste que? ¡Con razon estaba así! Ahora es tan complicado como una mujer.

-Oye, tu estabas a favor de esto.

-Estaba a favor de la agilidad, no de transformar a Haru en un travesti.

-¡No es un travesti! ¡Se llama hermafrodita!

-¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Mas te vale que vuelva a la normalidad!

-Claro, claro, no te preocupes… los efectos duraran solo un mes como mucho… O eso creo… Sera mejor que lo dejen solo estos días, esta muy débil y shockeado por lo que le esta pasando.

-Espero que se mejore pronto… bueno, volvamos a nadar.- Ordenó Makoto antes de volver a tirarse al agua, seguido por Rei y Nagisa.

-¿Por qué le importara tanto Haruka? Inclusive mas que antes…- Se preguntó a si misma Kou ahora que estaba sola. Su cara cambio de duda a sorpresa al recordar uno de los efectos secundarios de esa droga.- Pero claro, ¡Las feromonas!

* * *

**Si no fuera por las Usamonas de Misaki no conoceria las feromonas OwO ay pinches feromonas le traeran problemas a Haru e.e (chicossexymonas- waaaattt? xDDD)**

**Bueno, ya tengo fijo los martes y sabados para subir un capitulo, si no subo un capitulo cada martes y sabado, entonces me morí c:**

**Me dijieron por ahí que los chicos son unos urgidos y Nanase es endemoniadamente sensual xD bueno es cierto, pero... ahora esta jodido, muy jodido ._. -duro contra el muro- eeeehhhh, nos vemos ^^/**

**-y no me vengan exigiendo MakoHaru y RinHaru que luego vendra la clasica pelea :I se pelean mas que los fans de Kira y L (ok no ._.) para calmar al pueblo fanfictionero (?) se vienen una gran cantidad de parejas, muchas de las cuales yo invente ^.^ inclusive antes del "See you on the next water time" del capitulo 8 e.e ... yo ya shipeaba a esa pareja (Ahora iran a ver el final del capitulo 8 para ver que sorpresa habra, a menos que sean tan frikis como yo y se acuerden c:) **

**bueno, deberia dejar de escribir pendejadas .-. matta ne :3**


	4. Primera y gentil

**Hoola gente, lennonphantomhivelovers (?) estaba pensando cambiar mi nombre por el de "Gafas Speedo" pero dije, nah, ni uso gafas, ni un speedo (el otro dia me compre un traje de baño y no habia Speedo u.u... momento, ¿Speedo existe? O.o debe existir, tenia unos lentes marca Speedo- me estoy saliendo de tema) **

**Bueno, nuevo capitulo, jijiji.**

**:( Quien estuvo viciando con Hetalia?! **

**Ah fui yo ._. :3 me gusto musho Japon **

**Bueno, para que me deje de salir de tema, cosa que casi siempre hago: Free no me pertenece, y todas las mamadas esas que me veo obligada a poner por el copyright y bla bla bla**

**Se que las RinHaru shipers me odiaran por este capitulo e_e pero lean bien los personajes de la historia: Haruka N, Rin M, Makoto T, y Rei R. (para agregarle drama a la cosa :3 - yo predije el ReiHaru antes de que fuera popular e_e) **

**Puuueeess, si, capitulo MakoHaru. RinHaru vendra mas adelante, y sera mejor, en serio ._. y ReiHaru sera fatality X3 si es que puedo escribirla, porque casi nunca puedo pasar a palabras las perverciones de mi mente T-T **

**_Conclusion_****: Capitulo MakoHaru, siguiente, capitulo RinHaru, y el que sigue, ReiHaru, aunque no se si el ultimo sea lemon. (Y MAS TARDE REIGISA) Pero este capitulo tiene dramas del pobre Rin, asi que RinHaru shipers, leanlo, o el pobre oso de Ruffy morira :c y si no dejan Reviews Iwatobi morira e_E! ok no ._. (lo tengo aca atado de... lo que sea que tiene en lugar de manos y pies, amenazandolo con una tijera ò_ó)**

**Ah, y como siempre, aclaro ciertas cosas de los reviews. Me preguntaron por ahi si el doc se iba a violar a Haru... osea no, el doc es un ukazo de pies a cabeza ewe y su historia de amor es bastante triste :'( cuando suba ese capitulo les hare llorar mas que Clannad.**

**Bueno, para que deje de irme por las ramas, el capitulo:**

* * *

**(Si leyeron todo lo anterior les comprare una chamarra de Iwatobi ewe)**

* * *

Habían pasado ya 5 días y parecía que Haruka había vuelto a la normalidad. Kou estaba en su casa ahora, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las nuevas feromonas de Haru se encargaran de hacer la misión que le prometió a su amigo, el Doc Luka McMeyers. Ese pobre hombre, 40 años y no había podido tener un hijo después de 17 años de intentarlo. Sintió compasión por el y decidió ayudarlo, claro, si no se trataba de su propio cuerpo no le importaba. Estaba en el sillón de su casa, viendo uno de sus doramas favoritos, hasta que su hermano le interrumpió atravesándose entre ella y la pantalla.

-¿Qué quieres Rin?- Preguntó enojada al notar que no podía ver su programa, no importara porque ángulo mirara.- ¡Están en la mejor parte!

-Deja de ver esos tipos desnudos en televisión, eres una pervertida.

-Ah claro, porque los veo en televisión soy una pervertida, pero por ir a todas tus competencias y ver a todos esos chicos, no, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó un poco indignada por el "insulto".- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan enojado?

-Te estas ausentado mucho de la casa a la hora de dormir… Sabes, el otro día desperté, temprano, al escuchar que se abrió la puerta de la casa. ¿A dónde te fuiste?- Le preguntó enojado. Su hermana no respondía, solo intentaba ver la televisión, hasta que Rin la apago.

-¡OYE!

-¡Responde! ¿A dónde te fuiste? ¿Estabas con uno de tus novios del instituto?

-¿Qué? Claro que no, estaba… eh… bueno… es que… ¡Ah! Haru estaba muy enfermo, si eso, y… se olvido un medicamento aquí… y se lo lleve.

-¿Cuándo estuvo aquí?- Preguntó algo enojado.

-Eh… el otro día… tu… estabas durmiendo, si, eso… nos quedamos viendo tus fotos de bebé.- Mintió para ver como su hermano se ponía completamente rojo.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?- Preguntó enojado. Cuando su rubor se calmo un poco pregunto:- ¿Cómo esta Haru?

-El… esta bien... ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella tenia unas leves sospechas de aquellos extraños sentimientos de su hermano.- ¿No quisieras ir a verlo? Debe estar en su casa en este momento.

-Por… por nada en especial.- Respondió desviando la mirada.- Me preocupa Haru, eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó con una pervertida mirada.

-Si, eso es todo… deja de estar acosándome. No se que transitara por tu mente, pero no creo que me guste averiguarlo, así que mejor no te seguiré preguntando…- Se retiró y dejo a su hermana seguir viendo la televisión.- Ah, Gou…- La llamó desde la puerta.- Si Haru esta enfermo… avísame si necesita alguien que lo cuide.- Se fue finalmente.

-Nii-san… ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME LLAMES KOU!- Gritó enojada. Se paró del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación para hablar con su hermano que caminaba por el pasillo.- ¿Quieres ir a ver a Haru ahora?

-¿Eh? Yo... no se, llámalo, no quiero ser molestia.

-Claro que no…- Tomó el teléfono que estaba en la mesa y empezó a marcar el numero de Haruka.- A el le agradas… demasiado…- Le guiño el ojo a su hermano.

-Como dije, no quiero saber en que piensas.

-Mhh… que raro, no contesta… ¿Qué le pasara?...- Volvió a marcar el numero.- Debe estar durmiendo, hoy ha sido un día agotador para él… iré a verlo yo, y te llamare si el te deja ir.

-¿No dijiste que me dejaría?

-Esta muy sensible últimamente Rin, no creo que lo mejor del mundo seria que lo invadas en su casa… Bueno, iré con Haru-sempai…- Se fue corriendo hasta la puerta, pero las palabras de Rin la detuvieron.

-Cámbiate el pijama antes.

-¡EHH! ¡Verdad!- Dijo avergonzada y se fue corriendo hasta su cuarto.

Efectivamente, Haruka estaba descansando. Últimamente estaba mas agotado que de costumbre. Su organismo estaba en medio de una completa metamorfosis, y eso le dolía, lo deprimía y lo dejaba agotado. Apenas podía nadar unos 50 metros seguidos, eso no era bueno, el podía aguantar mucho mas que esto. Supuestamente, según Kou, el seria mas rápido, porque tendría la agilidad de una mujer y la fuerza de un hombre. Claro que esas eran mentiras para llegar hasta sus arterias a inyectarle esa cosa. Haru nunca le creyó, y no le importaba ganar o perder, solo nadaba al estilo libre. Su único error era haber dejado la ventana de su habitación abierta, las Kous del mundo podían entrar sin ningún problema. Ahora se encontraba en su cuarto descansando, vestido solamente con su traje de baño. Ahoraen había abierto la puerta de su cuarto, pudo sentirlo, pero no le importo y siguió durmiendo, de seguro eran Kou o Makoto, ellos cuidaban cada vez mas de el. Kou sabía la situación en la que estaba, pero Makoto… Makoto simplemente era un buen amigo que no le gustaba ver a Haruka sufriendo así. Sintió que aquella persona que entro se acostó a su lado, y a su frazada, que la tenia por la cadera, la subió hasta que le llegó a los hombros. Pudo sentir quien era, Makoto, obviamente. Kou lo despertaría y empezaría a molestar un rato, aunque era buena, quería estar pendiente del estado de Haru todo el tiempo. Era demasiado sobre protectora con ese tema.

Sintió una mano colarse bajo las sabanas y empezar a acariciar su espalda. "_¿Qué caballas?_", se preguntó. Luego fue atraído por aquella persona, abrió despacio los ojos para verlo, obviamente era el, no había nadie mas que viniera a cuidarlo después de la escuela, además de Kou, claro.

-Makoto…- Susurró medio dormido.

-Oh, Haru… lo siento… no quise incomodarte…- Dijo algo arrepentido.- escúchame… creo que bebí algo raro… ¿Podrías perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer? – Preguntó en un tono casi inocente, nada relacionado a sus acciones.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó confundido. Sintió como su amigo aprovechaba que tenia el control sobre el y lo acostó contra la cama, poniéndose encima de el.

-Puedo mantener el control, lo he hecho por mucho tiempo… pero ahora simplemente ya no puedo… así que perdóname por esto…

-Makoto…- Tenia una expresión sorprendida al mismo tiempo que asustada.- No harías…- Fue interrumpido por un beso en los labios de parte de su amigo.

-Lo hare Haru… lo hare…- Empezó a bajar por su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas de besos sobre el ojiazul.

No pudo ni negarse. No es que quisiera hacer esa clase de cosas con Makoto, o tal vez si quería, estaba confundido, desde que tenía esa clase rara de líquido en su ADN estaba más confundido que antes, como si fuera una mujer de verdad, eso era lo peor.

-Ma… Makoto… por favor… no estoy listo para esto…- Suspiró entre gemidos.- ¿Por qué de repente…?

-Siempre me has gustado Haru.- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- Y ahora… simplemente… no lo se, algo explotó dentro de mi…- Vio la asustada expresión de Haru y algo reacciono dentro de él.- Eh… pero… olvídalo.- Se paró de la cama pero sintió como Nanase lo tomaba del brazo y lo volvía a arrastrar hasta ella.- ¿Qué haces?

-No se… así son las películas que he visto.- Makoto rió ante este comentario.

-¿Qué clase de películas ves?- Preguntó en tono burlón.- Espero que hayas visto alguna "pelicula" que te explique que pasara a continuación.

-Creo que si… pero era una chica.- Makoto se rió ante su inocencia.- ¿Yo seré la chica no?

-¿Pues que crees?- Dijo con una sonrisa. Haru desvío la mirada, algo avergonzado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Que… ¿No me harás daño verdad?- Preguntó algo ruborizado.

-No… no te preocupes…- Lo tranquilizo dándole un beso en la frente.- Seré gentil, lo prometo.- Le dio otro beso en los labios, tranquilizando mas a Haruka.

Volvió a bajar a su cuello, pero esta vez siguió besando su cuerpo, empezando por su pecho, donde dejo unas simples marcas. No era muy rudo con Haru, pero aun así, el otro soltaba pequeños gemidos, era el primer placer que experimentaba en su vida, después de nadar, claro. "_quería que fuera con otra persona…_" Pensaba Haruka.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó preocupado al ver a Haruka con los ojos cerrados.- No te… ¿No te gusta?... ¿No te gusto?- Preguntó algo asustado.

-No dije eso… es que…- No era nada en realidad. Al menos no en aquel momento, ¿Pero que pasaria después? ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Cómo seguirían siendo amigos si de un momento para otro llegaban tan lejos?

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo una vez más antes de deslizar su mano bajo la ropa interior del ojiazul, que no tardo en alterarse al sentir aquella mano intrusa. Acarició suavemente aquella region intima de Haruka, rozando su miembro con los dedos, mientras el otro soltaba gemidos ahogados. Makoto sonrió al verlo así, su rostro estaba demasiado rojo. Bajo el bañador de Nanase, descubriendo su miembro, ya erecto. Sonrió. Haru solo lo vio un poco confundido, esa sonrisa no le inspiraba confianza. Makoto se apartó un poco y se quito rapidamente la camisa. De alguna manera era excitante para Nanase, aunque ya lo habia visto así miles de veces.

Se incorporo lentamente, queria tener al menos un poco de control, pero eso no estaba en el plan de Makoto.

-Date la vuelta…- Dijo en un tono decidido. Haruka se sorprendio ante esa petición, solamente lo miro confundido unos segundos.- Por favor…- Tomo su cabeza y lo atrajó hacia él para darle otro beso.

Esos suaves y calidos besos eran suficiente argumento para convencerlo. Se acomodó boca abajo en la cama, todavía sentado. Makoto levantó sus caderas, y le dio un pequeño beso en la espalda.

-No te preocupes, me asegurare de no lastimarte.- Bajo lentamente, y empezó a lamer su entrada, provocandole a Haruka unos fuertes gemidos. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba gritar. Para el era raro tener la lengua de su mejor amigo dentro suyo en ese momento, ni sabia lo que le esperaba.- Lo siento de nuevo, Haru…- Se apoyó sobre la espalda de Haruka, rozando su entrada con su miembro.

-Eh… Makoto…- Apenas ahora entendia lo que iba a hacerle, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Makoto entró despacio dentro de él, pero aun así fue suficiente para hacerlo gritar de dolor.- Gaah, ¡Makoto!- Gritó enojado. Algunas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas. Makoto no volvio a disculparse, simplemente siguió hasta que su miembro entero estuvo dentro de Haruka. Claro que le dolia, pero al mismo tiempo se sentia bien, eso no lo entendia.-… ¡No te quedes ahí quieto!- Dijo en un tono algo exigente.

Makoto rió. Tomó con cuidado las caderas de Haruka. Si el habia visto esto en peliculas debia saber que le doleria. Salio despacio de Haru, y luego volvió a entrar de una embestida, y así sucesivas veces mientras Haru solo podia ahogar sus gritos de dolor y placer con una almohada, mojandola con lagrimas y saliva- Literalmente, se le hacia agua a la boca. No quitaba su cabeza de esa almohada, hasta que se vio forzado a soltar un fuerte grito. Su amigo habia llegado a aquel punto placentero, haciendolo gemir de placer como nunca lo habia hecho. Volvió a embestirlo allí, provocandole otro fuerte gemido. Arqueo la espalda, y Makoto lo tomó suavemente del abdomen y lo empujo hacia atrás para poder abrazarlo.

-Ri… Makoto…- Gimió el pelinegro mientras se corria, manchando las sabanas. Extendió sus brazos hacia atrás, abrazando a Makoto por el cuello. El castaño le dio un beso en el cuello, que hizo durar, y le dejo una marca.

-Haru…- Suspiró antes de correrse dentro de su amigo. Salió con cuidado de el, y Haru se dejo caer en la cama, totalmente agotado.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Makoto acostandose a su lado.

-Si…- Respondió en voz baja, tapandose con una almohada.- Duele un poco…- Makoto no pudo evitar reirse del tono de inocencia con el que hablaba Haru en ese momento.

-No te preocupes, pasara, ¿De acuerdo?... ¿Haru?- No obtuvo respuesta. Le dio un suave toque a Haru, y vio que se habia quedado dormido. Tomo una sabana y los tapo a ambos.- Descansa.- Susurró antes de acostarse a su lado para dormir placidamente.

Matsuoka llegó más o menos media hora después de la llegada de Makoto a la casa Nanase. Golpeo varias veces, pero nadie fue a abrir la puerta, así que simplemente entró. Caminó despacio por los pasillos de aquella casa tan misteriosa. Haru no estaba en el baño, ni en la cocina, así que fue a buscarlo directamente a su cuarto.

Allí vio a Nanase durmiendo placidamente, por lo visto desnudo, y a su lado… Tachibana, quien mas. Era obvio lo que había pasado allí. Y no habría ningún problema si quien hubiera ido a esa casa hubiera sido Matsuoka Kou, no Matsuoka Rin, que quería ver a su "rival" enfermo, para hacerlo sentirse mejor.

-"_Vaya, parece que entonces no me necesitas para que te haga sentir mejor, ¿Verdad? Maldita zorra acuática._"- Pensó hacia sus adentros. Camino de nuevo hacia la puerta, enojado, celoso, y a punto de llorar de rabia. Una vez que iba a hacer algo bueno por alguien…- "_Esto no se quedara aquí Haruka Nanase… si te gusta que te den duro, pues bien, te veo en la noche, zorra…_"- Pensó enojado antes de irse.

* * *

**Haru, todos hemos visto esas peliculas... solo que la chica era Nagito, Pico o Sono-san (en mi caso :3)**

"**Llorar de rabia", eso me paso cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo porque fue un dia despues del episodio 7 :'c**

**Perdonar, mi no servir para escribir lemon ;_;**

**Ay Rin, ay Rin, no seas celosin, ya te tocara tu turno Tiburoncin **

**Por cierto, no no fue un error de gramatica el: -Ri... Makoto...- ewe, osea... eh, no importa, total, lo que importa aqui es el final e.e **

**Y antes de que me pregunten porque carajos no puede ser de una sola pareja, les respondere: ¡DRAMA! **

**Puta madre, mi mamá me corto el flequillo como Raviolli -Rivaille- y me molesta que se me meta en el ojo T-T **

**faltan 5 semanas y 3 dias para mi cumpleaños :D. Solo les digo que usteden ubiquen la fecha en la que ocurre todo esto, porque la fecha de nacimiento del bebito experimental del doctor sera 2 dias antes de mi cumpleaños e.e :3 **

**Eh, me estoy yendo por las ramas de nuevo e.e**

**:3 sayonara, hasta el martes RinHaru shipers! ^^/ **


	5. Segunda y Salvaje

**Gomen Nasai mis hermanas RinHaruanias (?) **

**Pobre Haru, de seguro todavia duele u.u necesita tiempo para recuperarse (y salta Rin y grita: ¡NOP! Y esta vestido como Bob esponja cuando dice "me voy a follar putas" :D)**

**Hetaliaaaa, Hetaliaaaaa... bueno, ya voy por el capitlo 35 y empece a verlo el viernes, tengo que apurarme T-T (?) en serio, hay gente que vi que termino animes como Soul Eater en 4 dias ._.**

**Bueno, idioteces, idioteces, idioteces, es que escribo puras idioteces *ba dum tss* aaaah, ¡Malisimo! **

**Faltan exactamente 5 semanas para mi cumpleaños OwO**

**Lo subi temprano, lo siento, no pude evitarlo, amo este capitulo xD soy ansiosa**

**Scarlet-Evan, ¿Que caballas te pasa con mis frases xD? Claro, usala, en el nombre de las caballas ewe**

* * *

**RinHaru fans, dense su banquete mientras yo voy a consolar a las MakoHaru fans**

* * *

**Ah, y una cosa mas.**

**Siempre vi a Rin como un seme sadico -mis favoritos uwu- aunque es blandito en el fondo, pero tiene que educar a Haru para que no lo engañe mas con mamá orca, así que se merece el castigo xD -wat?- lo disfruta e_e**

**:3**

* * *

**Y sobre las chamarras... las compre pero Italia las transformo en Pasta (?)**

* * *

**Esta es la ultima pendejada que escribo ._.**

* * *

**Ya lean tranquilas :3**

* * *

Haruka despertó al escuchar la puerta de su casa cerrarse. Quien fuera que haya estado de seguro lo vio con Makoto, ¿Qué haría ahora? Solo rogaba porque fuera alguno de sus amigos, de seguro se lo perdonarían. Lo primero que hizo fue empujar a Makoto de su cama. Aunque no era su culpa, sino que del extraño liquido de Kou, pero igual no era excusa. Le dio un patadon seco y se cayó de la cama.

-¡Hey!... Oh, Haru…- Dijo algo somnoliento.- Había despertado por el impacto de la caída.- ¿Qué paso?... Espera… No me digas que…

-Si, te digo que, que hicimos algo de lo que me arrepiento.

-Lo siento… no se que me paso, entiendo si no me perdonas.- Dijo algo triste.

-No es eso lo que me importa… alguien estuvo aquí.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse… Espero que haya sido Kou… Disculpa, pero creo que se sentiría mas cómodo hablarte si estuvieras vestido.

-Eh… claro.- Dijo algo avergonzado y empezó a buscar su ropa.

-Yo voy a bañarme, me siento raro.- _Me pare con dificultad, y camine hasta el baño agarrandome de las paredes. Tenia puesta una camiseta naranja y amarilla de Makoto, me la saque y la arroje fuera del baño para que el la viera y se la pusiera. Llene la bañera y me metí adentro. Relajado, pude olvidar todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, bueno, no del todo, fue mi primera vez, además de que ni preparado estaba para que fuera así. Makoto entró, ya vestido._

-¿Te encuentras bien?- _Preguntó extendiéndome la mano._

-Me quedare aquí un rato mas, puedes irte si quieres. No le diré esto a nadie, no te preocupes.

-No es eso lo que… ¿Te encuentras bien?- _Volvió a preguntar._

-¿Por qué te importa? Si tengo alguna herida tú me la causaste.

-Mhh… creo que tienes razón… si no puedes… ir a nadar… o a la escuela… llámame, descuida, solo me quedare aquí a cuidarte.- _Se dio media vuelta y se fue del baño._

_Ni siquiera se que diablos paso_- Pensó Haruka.-_ Deben ser estas hormonas femeninas_- Se recostó lo mas que pudo en su tina.- _Si, eso debe ser…_

Después de un rato salió de su tina. Podía moverse sin problemas, el dolor era momentáneo, y como siempre el agua lo relajaba. Secó su traje de baño, que como siempre, lo tenia puesto al bañarse, se puso pantalones, y apoyó una toalla en su cabeza. Salió del baño y se recostó en su cama, ahora solo quedaba dormir, pero aunque estaba agotado antes, había dormido, y eso le bastaba, ahora ni le llegaba el sueño. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada, esperando que el sueño llegara a el, pero nada. Ahora mismo desearía poder nadar 50 veces lo que nadaba habitualmente, cualquier cosa con tal de dormir. Todo tenia consecuencia, si dormía tarde, se levantaría tarde, si se levantaba tarde, se bañaría tarde, si se bañaba tarde, llegaría a la escuela tarde, si llegaba a la escuela tarde, llegaría al club mas tarde, y si llegaba al club mas tarde, llegaría a su casa mas tarde, y dormiría tarde. Y así seria por el resto de… ¡Quien sabia cuanto tiempo!

Sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse, ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? Pensó que tal vez alguno de los chicos se preocuparía por el. Dijo el nombre menos indicado.

-¿Makoto?- Preguntó a la oscuridad.- ¿Eres tu de nuevo?- Su tono de voz sonaba asustado.

-Makoto, Makoto, Makoto… Es lo único que sabes decir.- conocía esa voz de la oscuridad que se acercaba.- ¿No es así, Haru?- Cuando por fin estuvo en su cuarto pudo verlo.

-¿R-Rin?- Sonaba sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es muy obvio?- Se acercó a la cama de Haruka, hasta que llego al borde.- Tachibana me robó algo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo.- Se arrodilló en la cama de Haru y fue acercándose hasta el a gatas.- ¿Sabes que es, verdad?- El otro solo negó confundido.- Tu virginidad, tu divina y preciosa virginidad.- Le dio un mordisco rápido en el cuello.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Preguntó un tanto enojado.

-Que bueno que Tachibana no te haya dejado marcas, así yo podré dejarlas.- Tomó ambas manos de Nanase y lo obligo a apoyarse contra la cama.- Y créeme que no soy para nada como Tachibana. ¿No tienes problema alguno no? Pues después de esto, veremos si puedes caminar en una semana.- Rió maliciosamente. Se quitó su sudadera negra, debajo no tenia nada, así que ahora ambos estaban con el torso desnudo.

-Ri-Rin…- No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.- Suspiró el otro, con una mezcla de miedo y excitación de poder ver a Rin Matsuoka así. "Diablos", pensó. Las hormonas femeninas volvían a afectarle.- ¿Me harás daño?

-¿Qué parte de "No soy como Tachibana" no entendiste?- Su voz sonaba cruel. Le dio a Haru un beso en los labios, creía que dolería, y claro que dolía, esos dientes de tiburón se incrustaban tanto en su boca que ya estaba sangrando, pero el hecho de que fuera Rin… le atraía aun más… Tal vez no fuera como Makoto, pero era bueno experimentar, ¿Verdad?- ¿De que te ríes?- Preguntó al ver a Haru sonriendo después de ese beso.

-Nada… Me gusta tu cuerpo.- Tocó un poco el abdomen de Rin.- Te has puesto muy musculoso… Eso me gusta…- Era la primera vez que Rin veía sonreír a Haru así… o que siquiera lo veía sonreír.- ¿Dije algo malo?- Preguntó preocupado por la expresión de Rin.

-No… nada… es que…

-¿No tengo derecho a disfrutarlo solo porque estés intentando violarme?

-... Pero… ¿Y Tachibana…?

-No hay nada entre Makoto y yo, vaya que eres pesado.- Se quejó.- ¿Solo te vas a quedar ahí mordisqueándome?

-Cállate, tu eres el violado.- Le dio otro beso, solo que ese fue suave, y sin clavarle los dientes. Mordisqueo un poco la oreja de Haru, haciéndole retorcerse un poco. Intento mirar hacia otro lado, pero Rin sostuvo su rostro para que siguiera mirando al frente.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora estas avergonzado?- Se rió.

-Mi cuello…- Suspiró Haru.

-¿Eh?

-Es un punto sensible… solo digo…

-Oh, ya te entendí.- Rin empezó a besar su cuello suavemente, cosa que no le provocaba mucho a Haru, pero logró sacarle algunos gemidos cuando empezó a morderlo fuertemente, dejando marcas de su particular dentadura por todo su cuello. Haru se aferró fuertemente a la nuca del pelirrojo, y tiró el cuello hacia atrás para dejarle a Rin mas espacio. Abrió sus piernas dejando a Rin acercarse mas a el.- Ya estas acostumbrado a esto, ¿Verdad?- Le susurró al oído.

-Es… ¿Es tu primera vez, verdad?- Preguntó un tanto inocente Haru.

-¡Que te importa! Ni que te lo vaya a decir.

-Esta bien… eres inexperto… yo no sabría que hacer en tu lugar… pero se que lo harás bien.

-No necesito tu compasión.- Se recostó sobre el pecho de Haru un momento.- Diablos, no serás virgen pero estas agitado…

-Pero tampoco es la enésima, Rin. Apenas la segunda.

-Bueno, basta de habladurías.- Se vio más animado cuando Haru dijo eso. Le dio otro beso, como el primero, duro y cruel, mientras que Haru se aferraba a su espalda fuertemente, casi arañándolo. Rin, empezó a bajar por el abdomen del pelinegro, hasta que llegó a su entrepierna y se coló por su ropa interior. Allí fue que Haru cortó el beso, al sentir la necesidad de gemir mientras el otro movía la mano de arriba hacia abajo en su miembro, hasta que llegó a tener una erección.

Rin bajó lentamente sus pantalones, disfrutando la cara de sufrimiento de Haru, le dolía estar tan excitado. Por fin cuando se los quito, junto con su traje de baño, pudo verlo como siempre había querido, desnudo, ruborizado, gimiendo, y solo para él. Tocó apenas la punta de su miembro, haciéndolo desesperarse aun más. Cuando creyó que ya había sido suficiente castigo para Haru, empezó a lamerlo, y luego se lo metió en la boca de una, haciendo que el otro soltara un gemido, que ahogo tapándose la boca.

Rin empezó a lamerlo todo de arriba abajo, y a pasar su lengua también. Haru lo tomó de la cabeza y acarició su cabello, mientras seguía gimiendo descontroladamente.

-Ahh… Rin… voy a… ¡Ahh!- Gritó y sin previó aviso se vinó en la boca de Matsuoka.- Oh… lo siento…- Se sentó para verificar como estaba su, por el momento, amante.

-No te preocupes… sabes delicioso…- Se acercó a él y le dio otro beso, haciendo que el otro probara su propia esencia, agria, pero dulce de alguna forma.- Esto no termina aquí…

-No, ya lo se… ¿Cómo me vas a…?

-Quedate así, seria lindo ver por primera vez una expresión en tu rostro.- Lo empujó hacia atrás en la cama, de nuevo, esta vez apretando sus manos por encima de su cabeza, para evitar que se moviera mucho. Con una mano sostuvó ambas manos de Haru y con la otra empezó a bajarse el pantalón, con torpeza. Apenas los bajó hasta sus rodillas.

-Espera… ¿Te meteras así, sin preocuparte por lastimarme?

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué voy a lamerte el trasero solo para que no te lastimes? Te lo dije, no soy Tachibana.- Se pegó mas a la cadera de Haru, rozando su miembro con su entrada. Amarró sus manos con el cinturón que tenia puesto, y luego tomó sus piernas.- Si te duele solo grita… no me detendre, pero… vine aquí para que sufras tanto como yo…

-¿Qué tu que?- Preguntó confundido por ese ultimo comentario, pero su respuesta fue un fuerte dolor en el trasero provocado por la brusca penetración de Rin. Gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo sin contenerse, aquel dolor era insoportable, y creyó que su primera vez seria dolorosa. sentía la sangre corriendo entre sus piernas, y la mirada de Rin como si no le importara nada. Pero una vez pasado el dolor inicial, se incorporo y extendio torpemente sus manos atadas para abrazar el cuello de Rin, y atraerlo hacia el para darle otro beso que le quitara ese dolor.- Por que… ¿Por qué dices que… que sufristre…?- Preguntó como pudo, apenas tenia fuerza para hablar.

-Te vi con Tachibana…- Salió de el y volvio a entrar bruscamente, haciendo que el rostro de Haru se contrajera de dolor.- … Eso rompió mi corazón…- Volvió a embestirlo.- … Y quería hacerte lo mismo…

-Quieres romperme otra cosa…- Dijo tocando la parte baja de su estomago.- Mhh… lo siento aquí… tu… ya sabes que.

-Pues lo sentiras mas profundo.- Abrió mas sus piernas, para poder llegar mas profundo, esperando aun mas dolor de su parte, pero ahora Haruka gemia mas fuerte, cosa que lo dejo confundido.

-Ese… ese es mi punto Rin…- Dijo entre gemidos.

-Oh…- Otra sonrisa volvio a dibujarse en su rostro. – En ese caso…- Volvió a embestirlo en aquel punto que lo hacia gemir mas fuerte que antes, inclusive ahogaba los gemidos por cuenta propia o por falta de voz. Por la excitación su miembro volvio a ponerse erecto, y ya estaba por volver a acabar. Rin volvio a mordisquear aquella parte de su cuello que ahora estaba roja de tantos mordiscones anteriores. Hasta que ya no pudo mas y volvió a venirse en el estomago del pelirrojo. Luego sintió por primera vez un gemido de parte de Rin, y un liquido calido dentro de si.- Ha… Haru…- Susurró Rin una vez que acabo.- Lamento si te lastime…- Salió de él lentamente.

-No… no lo hiciste… para nada…

-Bueno, tengo escuela mañana…- Tomó su ropa y empezó a vestirse.

-¿Te iras así sin mas? ¿Ni un beso? ¿Ni siquiera te quedas a dormir?

-Nop…- Se puso su sudadera, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Si quieres hablarme pidele mi teléfono a mi hermana. Si no te contesto, es porque lo de hoy fue solo una noche.

-¿Pero como sabras si soy yo?- Rin se dio vuelta ante esta pregunta.

-Porque ya te tengo agendado…- Respondió un poco avergonzado, y se volvió a dar la vuelta para irse de allí.

Ahora si que estaba agotado, y mas dolorido que la ultima vez. Bueno, por lo menos era lo suficientemente temprano para dormir. Aunque tal vez faltaria el dia siguiente a clases… y tal vez el resto de la semana.

* * *

**Ay Rin te amo , por favor dame hijos, que mariposa y mamá orca le den hijos a la zorra acuatica (?) -Debilidad ante todos los personajes de Mamoru Miyano- (cosa curiosa, me enamore de Death The Kid, Light Yagami, Tamaki Suou y Rin Matsuoka sin saber que eran la misma voz :3. Bueno, Rin no sabia hasta despues de ver Free! y los otros animes no les preste atencion a los seiyuus hasta que escuche la cancion de Death The Kid, y vi su seiyuu con una voz muuuy sexy :3 y tambien era Tamaki :O y Light... lo escuche en Latino xD, y ahora voy a conocer a Zero :3- (algo que no tenia que ver con la historia)**

**Y despues... necesitaras una silla de ruedas Nanase... aww, Rin te tiene agendado, aprecialo perra**

**Como siempre, perdonar, mi no saber escribir lemon T-T**

**Ok, para que no le tengan miedo a mamá escritora marginada social de 13 años con peinado de Raviolli (lindo apodo que me dí) el proximo capitulo no sera lemon, no se preocupen :3 **

**Con permiso, voy a ver diabolik lovers... nah, mejor no, la protagonista parece una puta e_e ¿Por que siempre ponen a ese tipo de chica en los animes Shojo? **

**Y por eso amo a Haruhi :3**


	6. Tercera y consoladora

**RinHaru shipers, MakoHaru shipers, y por que no, Reigisa shipers. Se acerca el final de Free! y eso que escuchan al lado suyo como si fuera un vaso cayendose al piso es mi corazón partiendose en mil y un pedazos**

**(No es justo DX, Watamote, Free!, Dangan Ronpa y Shingeki No Kyojin, ¿Quieren que entre en un estado de depresion profunda, verdad? :c)**

**Bueno, como notaran, por el momento, y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, tengo una foto de Rin Matsuoka, ¿Por que? Bueno, las chicas a veces se ponen fotos de sus novios, ¿Por que yo que soy un chico no podria? (ok no, si fuera un chico esto seria muy raro ._.) es que estoy en la campaña "Un abrazo para Rin" (?**

**¿No vieron el capitulo 11? ¿No vieron todo lo que Rin sufrio? Tuve momentos en que lo odie por ser tan competitivo, pero su dolor me llega, no pueden odiarlo, es una inocente criatura que necesita amor y pimienta negra -Ciel in Wonderland reference- y pos si, habia RinRei en ese capitulo, no es justo, yo los shipeaba antes de que fuera popular ._. en serio**

* * *

**Bueno, esto es lo importante: Se lo dije en los reviews pero obviamente no lo habran visto, busquen en google "Bob esponja me voy a follar putas" xD haganlo, ._. haganlo**

**Y capitulo de una pareja que me saque de la manga mucho antes de que aparecieran referencias en la serie. ReiHaru, si, wtf, no tengo nada en contra de Reigisa, son los unicos que viviran felices para siempre c: no como Rin y Makoto que se les rompera el corazon cuando Haru se case con Piscina-sama ._. **

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana y Haruka estaba ya despertando. Se sento en su cama, y en seguida un dolor punzante ataco su cadera, y lo hizo gritar de dolor. Extendio la mano y trato de alcanzar su celular para decirle a los chicos que no iria hoy a la escuela. Como su brazo no era tan largo, se paro para alcanzarlo, el dolor se le había pasado un poco, así que penso que un baño de agua fria lo enmendaria. Intento pararse, pero estaba muy dolido y se desplomo en el piso. Igual llego como pudo al baño y se relajo en su bañera. Escuchó a Makoto entrar a su casa, y luego a su baño.

-Hey, hola Haru…- Saludo algo timido.- ¿Listo para irnos?- Extendio su mano para que el otro la tomara.

-No todavía, estoy desnudo ahora.

-¿Eh? Pero… ¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche?- Preguntó algo avergonzado.

-No, pero ayer tuve relaciones de nuevo.

-¡¿EH?! ¿CON QUIEN?!

-No lo diré.

-Vamos Haru.

-No lo diré, si guardare nuestro secreto, también guardare el de él.

-¿El? ¿Quién?

-No lo diré.- Tomó la mano de Makoto y se paro de la tina. El otro se tapo la cara al ver que Haru de verdad estaba desnudo.- ¿Por qué te ocultas? Ya me has visto así.

-Eh… igual, es un poquito… avergonzante…

-Si seras…- Susurró y se cubrió con una toalla para salir. Despues de que se puso su traje de baño y encima su ropa, fueron a la escuela.

Como había predicho Makoto, Haru le costaba caminar, estaba muy lento. Makoto le dio la mano para ayudarlo a caminar mejor, pero el otro se negó. Llegaron a la escuela, un poco tarde. Como siempre, Nagisa y Rei los esperaban en la entrada. Empezaban a sospehar del hecho de que siempre estuvieran juntos, y lo abobado que estaba Nagisa últimamente, mas de lo normal, pero realmente no les importa. Notaron que Haruka estaba caminando algo mal, pero no dijieron nada. Cada uno fue a sus respectivos salones, y ahí Haruka tuvo que enfretarse a un obstaculo cuando llego al final del salon.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Makoto, preocupado porque el tro estaba parado mirando su banco.

-No puedo sentarme.

-Oh, bueno…- Estaba rojo por su respuesta.- Eh… ¿Y si vas a la enfermería?

-No podré acostarme en la camilla.

-Pues, no vas a estar parado todo el dia.- Volteo la vista un segundo para sentarse en su propio banco, cuando volvio a ver a Haruka, estaba sentado de cuclillas sobre la silla.- ¡¿EHH?! ¿Qué haces?

-Por hoy sere un investigador privado, y atrapare al popular asesino, Kira, ¿No es obvio?

-¿Cómo puedes quedarte sentado así?

-No lo se, pero lo hare.

-Buenos dias alumnos.- Ama-chan entró en el salon, y los estudiantes tuvieron que pararse a saludarla, excepto por Haruka que se quedo sentado de aquella extraña manera.- ¿Eh? ¿Nanase-kun, sucede algo malo?- Le preguntó preocupada la profesora.

-No, no entiendo porque deberia haberlo.

-¿Podrias sentarte normalmente?

-No, no entiendo porque deberia hacerlo.

-¿Estas seguro que no te ocurre nada?

-Muy seguro.

-Mhh, ok…- Se sentó en su escritorio, preocupada por la actitud de Haruka.

-Bueno, ya solucione una cuestion.- Susurró Haruka algo victorioso. Hasta que sus piernas no aguantaron mas y cayo sentado en la silla, soltando un grito de dolor que rompió el silencio del salón, y luego cayo al piso. Ama-chan y Makoto se acercarón rapidamente a el para ayudarlo.- Dejenme… estoy bien…- Susurró débilmente.

-Tachibana-kun, deberias llevarlo a la enfermería, o a su casa.

-No, deje, estaré bien. No perdere clases por un simple problema.- Respondió desde el piso y volvió a incorporarse.

-Parece que no has dormido bien, sera mejor que vayas a tu casa.

-No es necesario le digo…

-Pues elije, enfermería o a tu casa, no voy a tener a un alumno con malestar en mi clase.

Se resignó con las opciones que le daba Ama-chan, así que aceptó quedarse en la escuela pero en la enfermería. Seria ya la segunda vez en la que iria, y todo por culpa de los Matsuoka. Se recostó boca abajo en una de las camillas de la enfermería, y se quedo dormido. Una voz familiar lo despertó, una horas después. No sonaba como Makoto, Kou o Nagisa, entonces solo podría ser una persona.

-¿Haruka-sempai?

-¿Eh?- Despertó, se frotó los ojos y vio allí al peliazul.- ¿Rei? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dieron un golpe contra uno de los bancos, eso no fue nada hermoso.- _Otra vez con esas pendejadas,_ pensó Haruka.- ¿Y a ti que te paso?

-No pude dormir bien, eso es todo.

-¿Pero vendras al entrenamiento?

-Claro, de seguro nadar me relajara un poco, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

-Eh, no, por nada…- Respondió desviando la mirada.- Eh… pues, ya es hora de ir a la piscina.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormi?

-Bastante mucho.

-No me digas.- Se paró de la cama, esta vez sin esforzarce y siguió a Rei para ir a la piscina de Iwatobi.

Ya cuando volvio a sentir aquella relajante agua de su club de natación volvio a sentirse bien. Hacia días que no podía nadar, y ahora había vuelto a ser quien era. Aquella forma de descargar sus deseos por nadar que tenia ahorrados desde hacia días, era demasiado hermosa a los ojos de Ryugazaki, que llevaba casi 10 minutos, fuera de la piscina, sin dejarlo de mirar. A su lado estaba Nagisa, que también miraba a Haru, solo que un poco menos interesado.

-Oye Rei, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Sonaba algo timido.

-¿Eh?- La voz de Nagisa lo saco de sus pensamientos.- Claro, ¿Qué pasa Nagisa-kun?

-¿Sabes de que se trata el trabajo de historia que debiamos hacer?

-¿El que nos mandaron hace tres semanas? Si, ya lo hice, era facil.

-¿Crees que podrias ayudarme?

-¿No lo has hecho todavía? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Es 90% de la calificación final.

-Pero… bueno… no se… si hoy… después de la escuela… ¿Quisieras venir a mi casa a hacerlo?

-¡¿EH?!

-El trabajo, claro esta.

-Ah, eh, si claro…- Respondió ruborizado.

-Y después si quieres podriamos tener sexo.- Acotó con una sonrisa.

-¡NAGISA-KUN!

Un rato después Haru salio del agua. Rei y Nagisa estaban a punto de irse, al igual que Makoto, pero se extrañaron al ver a Haruka sentado en un banco fuera del agua, y ya cambiado. Todavia podía estar 10 minutos mas, ¿Por qué los desaprovechaba hablando con Kou Matsuoka? Anoto algo en su telefono y luego se fue con el resto del equipo. Debian separarse 2 cuadras después de la escuela, Makoto y Haruka por un lado, y Rei y Nagisa por otro. En ese trayecto Haruka no dejo de llamar a alguien por telefono, aunque no quería decirles a sus amigos quien era. Se veía preocupado, o bueno, sus ojos lo mostraban así, ya que si fuera por su rostro estaría como siempre. El mas interesado en lo que le pasaba era Ryugazaki. Siguio llamando a ese numero sin obtener respuesta, hasta que se rindio y cortó la llamada, era ya la quinta. Se mostraba una gran decepción en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en Samezuka, Rin Matsuoka estaba en los vestuarios cambiandose. Acababa de volver de nadar unas 8 horas seguidas. "Diablos, si Haru me llamo habra pensado que no quise atenderle." Estaba a su lado, ya cambiado, su compañero menor, Nitori, que no había estado tanto tiempo en el agua, había salido horas antes. Lo primero que busco en su bolso fue su celular, vio que estaba apagado. Se le había acabado la bateria hacia poco tiempo, si Haru lo había llamado no pudo escucharlo.

-Nitori, ¿Mi telefono no sonó en todo el día?- Preguntó preocupado.

-¿Eh? Bueno…- El mismo había visto llamadas de Nanase en aquel telefono.- No, no, claro que no.- Mintió.

-Diablos, creí que si significo algo para el.- Maldijó en voz baja, pero igual Nitori pudo escucharlo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada, cosas nuestras… mas bien, ¿Qué te importa?- Preguntó de mala gana.

-Pues, ayer dijo que iria a ver a Nanase por un asunto pendiente, ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Por qué espera llamadas suyas?

-Como dije, ¿Qué te importa?- Se pusó su sudadera de Samezuka, y guardo todo rapidamente en su bolso. Ahora solo quería llegar a casa, cargar su celular y ver si no tenia algun mensaje de Haruka. Pero aunque su celular tuviera bateria, no habria ningun mensaje. Cuando estaba en las ultimas de bateria, ese chico un año menor que el, elimino todas las llamadas de Nanase, eran solo 5, así que no fue problema. Le daba rabia aquel pelinegro, estaba celoso de Nanase.

Makoto y Haruka siguieron caminando por su camino, sabiendo que Rei y Nagisa se fueron cada uno por su lado. Luego Makoto y Haruka se separaron, el ojiverde lo saludo con una sonrisa, pero el otro siguió con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Camino desanimado hasta su casa, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, se dio vuelta rapidamente. Allí lo vio, aunque sabia que venia siguiendolo. Rei Ryugazaki, estaba a unos pocos pasos de el, se lo notaba avergonzado por el hecho de que Nanase lo haya descubierto. Camino hasta donde estaba paralizado, y le pregunto directamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh… etto… yo… quería… quería venir como estabas.- Respondió nervioso.- Es que, hoy has estado tan… bueno… decaido. Y me senti mal por ti, Haruka-sempai.- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿No deberias estar follandote a Nagisa?

-¡¿EH?! ¿QUÉ DICES?- Preguntó completamente rojo.

-No engañan a nadie Ryugazaki, ¿De verdad te crees que los amigos actuan así?

-Tu y Makoto actuan así y no les pasa nada, ¿Verdad?- Haru simplemente no respondió a esa pregunta.- Eh… Solo quería saber si te encuentras bien. Ya me voy.-Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Haruka lo tomó del brazo.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Haruka-sempai?

-…- _Se comporta como Makoto aquel día… diablos, sueltalo Haruka, a el le gusta Nagisa y a Nagisa le gusta el… diablos, estas hormonas de nuevo, sueltalo ahora antes de que pase algo de lo que te arrepientas_.- Ven…- Ordenó con su misma voz neutral de siempre. Arrastró a un confundido Rei hasta dentro de su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de el.

-¿Eh? Haruka-sempai, ¿Qué vas a…?- Haru apoyo sus dos manos sobre el pecho del menor y le dio un rápido beso.

-Gracias por preocuparte…- Rei se sintió incomodo con ese rápido contacto, e intento safarse, pero Haruka lo detuvo.- ¿Tienes que ir a algun lugar importante?

-Eh… a…- Su sentido comun le decia que tenia que ir con su novio, y no dejarse seducir por Haruka Nanase. Pero, ahora algo había diferente, ni siquiera su intelecto podía saber que era, pero habia caido ante las feromonas. Su mente se puso en blanco y dejo a Nanase acercarse de nuevo a sus labios. Si tenia que ir a algun lugar ya no lo recordaba, no podría haber otra cosa importante.

Haruka volvió a tomarlo de la mano, pero esta vez para arrastrarlo a su habitación. Arrojó a Ryugazaki sobre su cama, y se sento sobre sus piernas. Aunque estaba perfectamente controlandolo, no abandonaria su posición de pasivo. Le quito los lentes al menor y empezó a desabrochar su camisa rapidamente.

-¡Espera Haruka-sempai!- Lo detuvo Rei.- Eh… yo… no soy… virgen… ¿Sabes?...- Haru lo miró un tanto sorprendido.- Te digo, por si querías que tu primera vez… fuera con otro que también fuera… ya sabes, virgen…- Decirle esas palabras a su sempai eran demasiado avergonzantes.

-Yo tampoco lo soy Rei.- Dijo con su expreción neutral de siempre. Tomo ambas manos de Ryugazaki y lo atrajo hacia el para darle otro beso.

-Haruka-sempai… crei… que te gustaba Makoto… o ese chico de Samezuka.

-Si, en eso estas en lo correcto.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cuál de los dos?

-… En eso estas en lo correcto.- Volvió a responder como si no hubiera escuchado la ultima pregunta.- Pero es bueno experimentar de vez en cuando… y si no crees eso, puedes irte si quieres Rei… ¿Ves? No quieres irte.

-Estas sentado en mis piernas.- Dijo en un tono algo fastidiado.

-Entonces no tienes opción.- Lo empujó hasta que quedo completamente acostado sobre la cama, y volvio a atacar sus labios, mientras escuchaba como el otro se quejaba y luchaba por safarze.- Por favor Rei… piensa que soy otro… piensa que soy Nagisa…- Le susurró al oido. Al escuchar esas palabras Ryugazaki se calmo un poco.

-Nagisa-kun… tenia que hacer un trabajo con el…- Susurró.

-Pues aquí estas para hacer "el trabajo"… ¿Verdad?

-Ajam…- Asintió con una sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados.- Como siempre…

_Sabia que había algo entre estos 2,_ pensó Haruka con una sonrisa mental. Pero aunque así fuera, y obviamente, era así, Ryugazaki era suyo esa tarde, y tal vez hasta la noche, claro, si no se iba a "hacer el trabajo de historia" con Nagisa. Pero estaría agotado para cuando esto terminara.

* * *

**Noo Rei, no es Nagisa! DX abre los putos ojos, maldita sea... bueno, pero como siempre digo \DRAMA/ -cartel de neon-**

**Claro que mi OTP es Haruka con (¡NOP!) no se los dire xD y que he odiado a el personaje que se metia en esa linda pareja (ya saben, ese puto triangulo que separa a las MakoHaru shipers de las RinHaru shipers -.-) pero con el tiempo aprendi a amar a todos los personajes c: excepto a Nitori, a ese pinchi putito lo odio ¬_¬ yo soy la acosadora de Rin, no el (Como dije, Mamoru Miyano lover -corazon que no puedo hacer por culpa de fanfiction e.e-)**

**Te hicieron percha Nanase ^^**

**Y termine de ver Hetalia ^^ en poco menos de una semana (viernes a la madrugada-viernes a la tarde)**

**Y antes de irme presumo la genialisima camiseta de Free! que me va a vender el hermano de un amigo (lo bueno de tener amigos otakus en la vida real) **

**(Creo que empezare a subir capitulos martes y viernes ._. no puedo esperar hasta el sabado c:)**

**Y en el proximo capitulo Haru ya estara... eh... ya saben.**


	7. Cuando conocio al Doc

**En este capitulo me dan muchas ganas de abrazar a Haru ._. y al Doc, sobretodo al Doc x3 *cof cof* fundashi *cof*** **we, leanlo y lo amaran. Excepto algunas personirijillas, pero aclaro que el Doc y yo somos dos personas diferentes y nuestras mentalidades no son iguales ^^**

**Que bueno que el jueves no tengo clases, voy a poder estar toda la noche del miercoles llorando T-T a ver, hoy se fue watamote, mañana Free! el viernes Danganronpa y el jueves SNK TTTTT-TTTTT al menos SNK tiene un manga supercool y ahora vendra el de Raviolli, pero FREE!? ¡FREE?! Morire u_u**

**-Sintomas precoces que normalmente se presentan en el mes 1 o 2, pero que a Nanase se le presentan 3 dias despues, lol-**

* * *

Makoto lo extrañaba y lo quería. Rin seguia esperando su llamada con melancolia y tristeza. Rei sabia que fue un error y se arrepentia cada vez que veía los ojos llenos de amor de Nagisa. Y Haruka… A el le daba igual. Sabia que era algo cruel, pero ellos también habian sido cruel con el, bueno, no Rei. Makoto se metió en su casa y sin previo aviso decidio violarlo, su primera vez no debia ser así, debia ser especial. Aunque no podía negar que Makoto le abrio, ademas de las piernas, la puerta hacia un placer mas grande que nadar, cosa que le hubiera parecido imposible hace una semana. Rin fue su segunda vez, y el peor dolor que alguna vez hubiera sentido, exagero de verdad, de seguro Haru no lo lastimo tanto. Y Rei fue el unico que era su victima. Mas joven que el, y se veía bastante inocente, fue una sorpresa que no fuera virgen. Y por lo que experimento, se notaba que tenia experiencia, esa ultima vez fue la mas placentera de las 3.

Habian pasado ya 3 días desde la ultima vez, que había sido con Rei. Kou estaba preocupada por Haruka, desde el viernes que no sabia nada de el, y debia cuidarlo, ademas de que el viernes no se veía nada bien. Como no contestaba el telefono, decidió ir directamente a verlo a su casa. Se fijo en el baño, y alli no estaba, así que se dirigió a su cuarto, allí pudo encontrarlo. Cuando entró, vio a Haruka recostado boca abajo en su cama, habitación a oscuras por las percianas bajas, y con la cara hundida en la almohada. Parecia sentirse mal, demasiado.

-¿Haru-sempai?- Preguntó acercándose a su cama. Haruka se paró rapidamente y salio de la habitación corriendo al baño, seguido por Kou. Llegó al baño, y se arrodillo frente al escusado para vomitar.- Haru-sempai…- Kou se arrodillo detrás de el, acariciando su espalda.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No…- Tocó su cabeza algo dolorido.- He estado asi toda la mañana, no me siento bien Kou, nada bien.- Dijo con un tono de voz demasiado bajo y cansado.

-Haru… creo que ya se que te pasa…- "Porque en parte es mi culpa".- Se que te parecera raro, pero necesito que hagas esto.- Sacó una pequeña caja blanca de su bolso.- Es un test de… de embarazo. ¿Sabes como usarlo verdad?

-¿Eso no es para mujeres?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Tu… bueno… recuerda el medicamento… Es posible que ahora estes… es posible que sea positivo… por favor, es necesario que lo hagas.

-Es ridiculo Kou.

-Hazlo.- Le dijo en un tono de suplica.- Tan solo hazlo, por favor.- Se fue del baó para dejarlo obedecer esa orden. "Por favor, que haya funcionado Haru-sempai. No quiero traicionar al Doc, estuvo su vida entera con este experimento. Si tan solo pudieras darle un hijo, su alegria seria inmensa."

* * *

Gou, o Kou, como se hacia llamar, se encontraba corriendo hacia la casa de una de sus compañeras, después de salir del instituto. Tenia que ir a verla para hacer un trabajo importante y nisiquiera había empezado. Se distrajo contemplando al club en una de sus tantas practicas. Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, había perdido mucho tiempo. Su velocidad era maxima, o al menos lo maximo que llega una chica para hacer un trabajo de una materia que no entiende y que esta a punto de reprobar. Se detuvo agitada frente a un semaforo en rojo. A su lado había varias personas también esperando para pasar, entre las que se encontraba un hombre de unos 40 años, con bata, cabello gris, lentes y googles al mismo tiempo, y miraba a un punto fijo en el cielo.

-Diablos, siempre me pasa.- Refunfuñó.- Pero no es mi culpa, es de Haruka y Makoto por tener esos cuerpos… y Rei… y porque no Nagisa.- volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos como casi siempre le pasaba, mientras las personas de alrededor la miraban raro.

-Estos chicos y sus pensamientos sucios.- Se rió aquel hombre mirando a una anciana que estaba a su lado.- Querida, ¿Eres lesbiana?- Le preguntó directamente a Kou.

-¿Eh? ¡Que le importa.- Respondió enojada.- Y no, no lo soy…

-Que lastima, entonces una chica tan linda como tu debe tener novio, y tu novio se enojaria si te uso para algo que tenia en mente.

-¡¿Qué le…?! ¡Viejo pervertido!- Intentó golpearlo, pero el hombre le agarro la mano a tiempo.- ¡Si tuviera novio se enojaria!

-Es para un experimento querida, no estoy interesado en tu cuerpo… estas bien plana, pero hasta la mas plana de las chicas serviria para este experimento tan cool.

-¿Eh? ¿Experimento?- Preguntó curiosa. El semaforo cambio a verde, y las personas se fueron, Kou intento irse, pero el hombre la tomo del brazo.- Señor debo irme.

-¿Eres soltera?- Kou asintió, la curiosidad de ese hombre le asustaba.- Me serviras entonces… Doctor Luka McMeyers, licenciado en 15 ciencias diferentes, muchas de las cuales yo invente.- Le estrecho la mano fuertemente con una sonrisa.

-Gou, digo Kou, Kou Matsuoka.- Se presentó algo timida.- ¿Le servire en que?

-Veras, mi querida esposa, es esteril de nacimiento. Siempre he querido tener un hijo, pero no quiero dejarla, y no podemos adoptar porque ella es extranjera… No pudimos casarnos legalmente porque esta comprometida con otro hombre, matrimonios arreglados del demonio… En fin, no dejan adoptar a una familia de extranjeros no casados. Me he dedicado estos 10 años de mi "matrimonio" a buscar una forma de poder ejar embarazada a mi esposa.

-Señor, aunque no sea tan joven, no deberia hablar esas cosas con una extraña.

-¿Tu mente solo piensa en sexo, no es así?- Le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.- No quiero exponer a mi esposa a daños innecesarios, así que si no te impora…- Empezó a buscar algo en un bolso que tenia colgado. Sacó un frasco con un liquido azul brillante.- Este liquido provoca una aceleración inmediata de…

-Wowow, sin terminos cientificos.- Lo interrumpió Kou.

-De acuerdo… intentare ser lo menos cientifico que pueda… eh… ¿Cómo era el termino que usan los debiles de cerebro? Ah si, sistema reproductivo. Pues acelera el proceso que hace ese sistema, provocando una auto reproducción inmediata, ¿Le cachas carnalita?

-Dije no cientifico, no que se hiciera el moderno… porque obviamente no puede hacerlo.

-Discutamos esto con un café.- La arrastró del brazo.

-¡Oiga! ¡Suelteme! ¡Tengo que hacer mi tarea de matematicas!- Se forzó a ir, pero el igual la arrastro sin escucharla.

La llevó a uno de esas cafeterias Yankees que invandian todo Japon, StarBils era su nombre, y estaba lleno de gente que aparentaba leer, usaba lentes innecesarios, smarthphones y se sacaba fotos para subirlas a Instagram. El doctor arrastro a Kou hasta el mostrador, y la dejo hablar con el vendedor.

-Bienvenidos a Starbills, ¿Qué desean pedir?

-A mi pideme uno con chocolate.- Le susurró el doctor a Kou.

-No hay con chocolate.

-Entonces pideme unos brownies, si, eso quiero, quiero unos cuantos muchos brownies de chocolate, y tu pidete un café.

-No me pedire un…

-¡PIDELO!- Le ordenó.

-Esta bien, esta bien.- Parecia estar tratando con un niño de 5 años que quería que su madre le cumpliera cualquier capricho.- Un paquete de brownies de chocolate y un descafeinado mediano con crema, por favor.- Le pidió al dependiente.- Deme su dinero.- Le dijo al doc, que solo la miro confundida.- Tss… de acuerdo, yo pagara, maldición…

Prepararon su café rapidamente, y le dieron aquellos brownies de chocolate. Kou tuvo que llevarlos, porque sino el doc se los comeria en el camino y de seguro haría un desastre. Cuando estuvieron sentados en una mesa, abrio ese paquete de brownies y le dio solo uno, guardandose el resto. Tomó un poco de su café mientras que el Doc buscaba un cuaderno en su bolso.

-Bueno, como te decia, esta es la unica formula posible para que una mujer pueda tener un hijo sin padre, y yo la invente, ¿No es maravilloso? Pero como no esta probado… solo en animales, necesito probarlo en un humano, ¿Y que podría ser mejor que una joven llena de vida y tan linda como tu? ¿Qué dices Matsuoka Gou?

-Mi nombre es Kou… y… no creo que pueda… soy muy joven para tener un hijo, y mas sin padre.

-No te preocupes, yo lo adoptare.

-Aun así, mi madre me mataria, lo siento.

-Esta bien…- Suspiró algo resignado.- Vuelve con tus amigas por las que babeas.

-¡Que no soy lesbiana! ¡Son chicos con nombre de chica!

-¿Eh? ¡El mio también! Que curioso… ahora que lo recuerdo…- Guardo ese frasco azul y saco otro, rosa con burbujas rojas.- En el caso de que mi querida esposa no pudiera concebir un hijo, me había propuesto inyectarme esto. Contiene 3 litros de celulas madre y hormonas femeninas concentrado. Iba a hacerme tener un hijo propio en un vientre propio que se desarrolaria… pero me dio miedo y mucho… si tan solo pudiera…

-Debo irme…- Kou ya estaba harta de este hombre. Estaba loco y era extraño, ¿Tanto quería usarla para su experimento?

-Aunmentarian sus sentidos, seria un hombre invencible, rápido, ganaria cualquier competencia…

-¿Competencia?- Eso atrajó a la chica.- Expliquese.

-La agilidad de una mujer con la fuerza de un hombre, ¿No es algo cool? podría dartelo… oh no, tan solo eres una niña…

-¡Por favor! ¡A mis amigos les encantara! ¡Necesitan agilidad y velocidad!

-Pues te lo dare entonces, 5000 yenes.

-¡¿5000 yenes?! ¿Despues de este café? Olvidelo, tengo mejores cosas que comprar.

-Por favor.- Su mirada llena de suplica era demasiado irressistible para decirle que no.

-¡De acuerdo! Pero no me mire así, es de niños de 5 años.

-Genial, ¿podría ver a tus amigos?- Dijo y sin preguntar sacó el celular de Kou de uno de sus bolsillos.- ¿Aquí hay fotos de ellos?... Oh, aquí hay algunos chicos…- Tomó un lapiz y abrió su cuaderno, escribiendo unas tantas cosas. Kou pensó que podría huir, pero el Doc la tomo del brazo y la obligo a sentarse.- Cuando me consigo un amigo es para toda la vida… ¿Tienes fotos de ellos?- Volvió a preguntar. Kou se limito a asentir, tenia fotos en su celular. Si cualquier emergencia pasaba tenia permiso de entrar al vestuario de los chicos, y para evitar cualquier emergencia los tenia constantemente vigilados.- ¿Quién es este adorable rubio?

-Ah, ese es Nagisa.

-¿Nagisa? Tentador, tentados… Su cuerpo parece muy femenino, podría usarlo.

-Disculpe, pero parece un pedofilo.

-No eres la primera que dice eso, jaja.- Se rió y siguió mirando las fotos de su celular.

-¿Por qué sera?- Se preguntó Kou con sarcasmo.

-Siempre supe que el azul va con el amarillo… Este chico de cabello azul, parece tener algo con el rubiecito…

-¿Rei? Ojala, pero en esta foto solo trata de recuperar sus lentes, Nagisa siempre se los roba.

-… Igual estan muy cerca.- Hizo unas anotaciones en su cuaderno.- Eh… ¿Sus apellidos?

-Hazuki y Ryugazaki… espere, ¿Qué esta anotando?

-Hazuki Nagisa y Ryugazaki Rei… perfecto… ellos me serviran.

-¡¿Puede dejar de decir que todo le servira?!

-Hazuki, a el lo usare definitivamente.

-Decir que usara a la gente no es mejor.

-Ryugazaki Hazuki, traer un niño asi a este mundo, ¿Cómo seria? ¿Adorable o nerd?...- Siguio mirando las fotos del celular de Kou.- Oh, mira, este ira en el grupo de Ryugazaki, el de los semes, mira ese cuerpo, mira esos ojos, de seguro debe ser el seme de semes.

-¿Seme?

-Semes…- Dijo casi babeando y luego miro a Kou, que obviamente estaba confundida.- Quien no entiende no debe saber… ¿Cómo se llama este chico verde?

-Tachibana, Makoto Tachibana.

-Tachibana… sera un buen apellido para mi hijo…- Susurró.- Mhh… ¿Hazuki-Tachibana?... De cierta forma prefiero al rubiecito con el 4 ojos…- Cambió la foto en el celular.- ¡Wow! ¿Y el quien es? Hasta yo me pierdo en esos ojazos azules…

-Ah, ese es Nanase, Haruka Nanase.

-¡¿HARUKA?!- Se paro de aquella silla del café, miro al cielo como queriendo abrazarlo y grito:- ¡OH, ARIGATO, KAMI SAMA!- Y se tiro de rodillas al piso.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Lo siento, pequeño lapsus.- Volvió a su asiento.- Es que mi esposa se llama Haruka…ademas es pelirroja de un tono vino, por eso quería usarte a ti…- Arrancó esa hoja y escribio en mayusculas en medio de la hoja "Haruka Nanase".- El me servi… me sera util…- Escribió el nombre de Rei y Makoto abajo con letra mas chica y con flechas apuntando a Haruka.- Debe ser una señal de Kamisama, el sera la madre de mi hijo.

-¿Por qué deja a Nagisa fuera?

-Tienes razón…- Escribio el nombre de Nagisa a un lado y una flecha que juntaba su nombre con el de Rei.- Sigo creyendo que son una excelente pareja… ¿Esos son todos los chicos del club?- El Doc siguió buscando imágenes en el celular, pero eran siempre de ellos 4.- Oh, que lindo chico… tiene otro uniforme, cabello naranja… mira cuantas fotos hay de el…

-¡Es solo un amigo!

-Si claro… por eso tienes una foto editada que dice _Seijuurou _con un corazoncito… Y este que si esta vestido… ¿Es tu hermano no? Porque si no es se le parece.- Le mostró una foto de Rin.

-Pues si, es mi hermano, ahí esta en una de las competencias.

-Se nota, que chico… ¿Ha ganado todos esos premios?... Mhh, cabello rojo vino… como el de mi Haruka… Haruka… y ese color de pelo… esos genes quiero en un hijo…- Escribio el nombre de Rin a un lado y dibujo una flecha apuntando al nombre de Haruka.- Un hijo Matsuoka-Nanase, eso es lo que quiero.- Remarcó esa ultima flecha un par de veces.

-Oiga Doc, en serio debo irme…- Tomó su celular, y ese frasco con liquido rosa.- Y aunque le ponga ese liquido a Haruka no creo que Rin lo viole de una, ¿Verdad?

-Eso es lo bueno de este medicamento, tiene feromonas femeninas, demasiadas. Si no atrae a un hombre, atraera a un oso.- Cerró su cuaderno y se lo dio a Kou.

-Y usted quería usar eso en usted…

-Soy bisexual, ¿Algun problema?... Mi telefono esta en ese cuaderno, espero que puedas inyectarle eso a Nanase, y siono, el rubio también seria una excelentísima opcion… Muchas gracias, Kou Matsuoka.- Tom su bolso y se fue caminando, pero volvio después de unos segundos.- ¿Me das mis brownies?- Y después se fue cuando Kou le dio aquel aperitivo que le había comprado.

* * *

-Kou…- La voz de Haruka la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Y bien Haru-sempai?

-Po-positivo…- Dijo mordiendose el labio.- ¿Qué voy a hacer Kou? Solo tengo 17 años, no estoy listo para esto.- Era la primera vez que veía a Haruka llorar.- Además, es imposible que pueda nacer, y no puedo cuidar de un bebé durante 9 meses, y tampoco de una persona el resto de su vida, no siendo tan joven.- Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, descargando su dolor.

-No te preocupes Haru-sempai. Estaba todo planeado.- Lo consoló con un abrazo.- Tu bebé sera adoptado, no tendras que cuidar de el, por favor no llores…- Esas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a Haruka.

-¿Planeado? ¿Adoptado? ¿Pero que dices?...

-Es una larga historia, para resumir, todo esto fue planeado por un doctor cuya esposa se llama Haruka y tiene mi mismo color de cabello.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Bueno… Haruka… este color de cabello… quería esos genes en un hijo… su madre Haruka, y su padre este color…- Haru siguió mirandola confundido.- ¡Como Rin!

-¿Rin? ¿Qué tiene que ver el con esto?

-Pues el es el padre, ¿Verdad?

-Eh… bueno…- Desvió la mirada.

-Haru… Haru-sempai…- Lo obligo a verla a los ojos.- No puede ser, ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Me sentia mal por todos esos cambios que me ocasionaste! Makoto lo notó y bueno… vino a cuidar de mi y… eh… ya sabes… al parecer Rin nos vio, y vino a la noche, diria que me violo, pero tampoco me negue. Y al día siguiente Rei me vio mal porque Rin no contestaba mis llamadas, me siguió a casa, y su preocupación me causo ternura, y como no tenia nada para hacer, simplemente… bueno, eso es todo.- Kou lo miraba sorprendido mientras se tapaba la posible hemorragia nasal que tendría, no esperaba tanta información.- Pero no me importa de quien sea, me imporque soy un chico y no puedo tener un hijo, ni siquiera podría salir, es algo raro.

-Saldra por donde entro, simple logica… eso te dolera… ¿Quieres conocer al padre adoptivo de tu hijo?

-Bueno… ya que no se quien es el verdadero padre, al menos me gustaria saber quien me hizo esto.

Nunca había visto a Haru tan dolido. Pero era cierto, ¿Cómo podría tener un hijo? Sus padres no vivian con el, así que podía ocultarlo, pero el club… seria algo dificl… ¿Y si era de Makoto? Su amistad se arruinaria, ¿Y si era de Rei? Le romperia el corazon a Nagisa… y si era de su hermano… bueno, de seguro lo tomaria mal… Ya no sabia porque se había metido en ese embrollo y porque había involucrado a sus amigos, que tenian confianza en ella. Se sentía como una traidora.

Al día siguiente Haruka estaba como hacia unos días, llamando a Rin para hablarle de un tema serio, mas serio del que antes. Y como hacia unos días Rei lo vio, y fue a hablar con el, preocupado por su expresión triste. Al verlo veni hacia el, Haru empezo a caminar mas rápido hacia otra direccion.

-¡Haruka-sempai! ¿Qué te pasa?

-No estoy de humor para que me folles de nuevo, ¿Tienes novio no?

-Nagisa y yo no somos eso.

-¡No después de que lo engañaste!

-Dime que te pasa.

-Creo… creo que deberia decirtelo… después de todo, eres parte de esto.- Dejó de caminar y miro a Rei con una expreción seria.- Se que no me creeras, pero todo fue causado por el liquido de Kou, en serio, créeme que yo no quería esto, si fuera por mi nunca hubiera pasado.- Rei lo miro con una cara de "ve al grano".- Por culpa de Kou, ahora... tengo.. soy casi mujer..., y por eso… nosotros hicimos… eh bueno… no eras el unico… y… estoy embarazado por culpa de un experimento… y podrias ser el padre…- Dijo finalmente con la cabeza gacha.- Lo siento…

-¡¿Eh?!... Pe-pero... No… no es tu culpa Haruka-sempai.- Haru no lo vio, pero en su cara había miedo, angustia, preocupación y sopresa.- Me hare cargo de mi hijo.

-Dije posiblemente…

-¿Quién mas podría ser?

-Makoto… o Rin…

-Eso es complicado… Pero si ellos no lo aceptan, yo lo aceptare, te lo prometo Haruka-sempai.

-No, lastimaras a Nagisa.

-¡No importa! ¡Me quedare contigo!

-… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Le pegó una fuerte cachetada a Rei.- ¡Nagisa es mi amigo! ¡Nunca le haría cosa tal cruel!- Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-¿Quién cuidara de tu hijo entonces?- Esa pregunta obligo a Haru a detenerse.- No creo que Makoto quisiera cuidar un hijo que no sea suyo, al igual que Rin… No importa lo que pienses ahora, cambiaras después, y ahí estaré yo para tomar responsabilidad de esto.- Gritó y después camino en la direccion contraria a Haruka, dejandolo con la duda… ¿Tenia razón?

-Hola…- Una voz familiar lo saco de su trance. Era Makoto Tachibana, en seguida se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. A el también deberia decirselo.- Kou me lo dijo… todo… también lo de… Rei y Rin…- Declaró.- Haru…

-Lo siento…- Fue lo unico que pudo decir.

-No te disculpes, no tienes porque… lo importante es que lo se, solo eso… entonces… ¿Voy a ser padre?

-Aun no lo se…- Declaró algo avergonzado.- Estan Rei y Rin… y bueno… tu fuiste la primera vez, creo que las ultimas son mas probables…

-Por lo que vi a lo lejos hablabas con Rei… ¿Has hablado con Rin?- Haru se limito a negar con la cabeza.- Tendrás que decirselo tarde o temprano… ¿Vamos hoy a su casa?

-¿Q-que? Pe-pero… no… no podría Makoto… ¡Me odiara por esto! Quiere ser todo lo que su padre quiso ser, no ser lo que su padre fue… no quiero arruinar su vida, ¿Y si no es suyo?

-Entonces no habra ningun problema, ¿Verdad?- En eso tenia razón.- Iremos hoy después de la escuela… no te preocupes, siempre salimos adelante… y con esto también, ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó con su sonrisa reconfortante de siempre.

-De acuerdo…

* * *

**Doc fans punto com (?) Starbills plz :B**

**¿Asi que quieres un hijo RinHaru, eh doc? Seria una pena que alguien...**

**Ay chicos, no se preocupen por Nanase e.e Rei vete con tu Nagisa, vete, fuera, fuera *le tira detergente* fuera te digo bicho!**

**A ver aclaremos algunas cosas:**

**-¿Por que el doc dice que tiene nombre de chica?- Se lo saque a la Vocaloid, sin fijarme si ella tenia nombre de chico XP**

**-¿Por que Kou tiene fotos de los chicos de Iwatobi en su celular?- Todas tenemos, no mientan.**

**Niños no se acerquen a pervertidos en la calle, pueden tomarlos para hacer un experimento, y podrian caer si son tan convincentes como Doc-sama.**

**Bueno, el viernes subire un capitulo nuevo para que se olviden del ultimo capitulo de Free! ¡Vamos alegria :D! ... si no se alegran yo tampoco, y caere en un profundo agujero de depresion u.u nunca un anime me ataco tanto y tan profundo :'( bueno, mata ashita, nos vemos el viernes.**


	8. Consecuencias

**Y bueno, Free! termino :c **

**Abrace mis peluches de delfin y tiburon durante todo el capitulo final (coincidencia, tengo un delfin, un tiburon y un pinguino desde hace 3 años ._. me faltan mamá orca y mariposa :3)**

**Bueno, Rin se volvio un sentimentalista (en realidad siempre lo fue) pero en mi escritura voy 10 capitulos mas avanzada (tardo en actualizar por mala :3) así que el Rin que veran sera un Rin de los capitulos antiguos ._. no cambiare la historia por caprichos de la serie ¬¬**

**Reigisa shipers, van a odiarme, odiarme, tanto tanto, pero tanto, que me haran un altar para destruirlo en alguna revelion. Jaja, no en serio e.e -Amo Reigisa, son adorables. InfantilxMaduro. PinguinoxMariposa. ShotaconxDandere. AmarilloxVioleta. simplemente los amo x3 pero... lean el neon \DRAMA/ así que... **

**tranquilas, repartire abrazos despues.**

* * *

_Cada lunes y viernes me reunia con Rei-chan en el mismo restaurante. Era una excelente forma de empezar y finalizar la semana. Aunque era un restaurante de comida rapida, y el ambiente no era muy romantico, el solo hecho de que estaba con Rei-chan me hacia feliz. Ya llevaba una hora de retraso, eso me tenia preocupado. Hoy actuo muy extraño la verdad. Se que hablo con Haru-chan, lo vi desde lejos, pero no se nada de lo que le dijo. Solo se que algo malo le dijo, porque Rei-chan no es así de cerrado y frio, o al menos no conmigo. Estuvo hablando con Makoto de eso durante un rato, cuando les pregunte parecia que no tenian ni idea de que les decia. Algo me ocultan. Llevaba una hora allí esperando a Rei-chan, tampoco atendia mis llamadas, ¿Qué te tiene tan mal Rei-chan? Ya estaba por marcharme, cuando lo vi llegar corriendo._

-¡Nagisa-kun! Lamento la demora.- Se acercó despacio a mi mesa, aparentando que no estaba apresurado.

-¡Rei-chan! Ya era hora.- Dije con una sonrisa tratando de aparentar mi enojo y preocupación.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento Nagisa-kun.- Se sentó en la mesa, en frente mio.- Estuve todo el día distraido. Casi olvido venir aquí y me voy directamente a mi casa, creí que era miércoles o jueves. Deberia concentrarme, pero no puedo. Lamento haberte hecho esperar.- Me tomó ambas manos por encima de la mesa.- ¿Ya pediste algo?

-No, estaba esperando por ti… Oi… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Pregunte algo timido.

-Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿De que hablaste con Haru-chan y Mako-chan?

-Eh… de… bueno…- Desvió la mirada y me solto las manos._ ¿Es algo tan malo?_

Para que Nagisa no quisiera interesarse tanto en la conversación con Haruka, decidió ordenar algo de comida. Cuando comía no se concentraba en otra cosa. Rei pidió algunos sándwiches para ambos, pero ni siquiera los comió, se los dejo todos a Nagisa, que solo comia a gusto sin preocuparse. No podía sacarse esas palabras de Haruka, "…estoy embarazado por culpa de un experimento…", simplemente era ilogico. ¿Cómo podria haber ocurrido? Ningún psicopata podría crear tal experimento. "… Y podrías ser el padre…" eso ultimo le hacia eco una y otra vez mientras miraba a Nagisa con una expreción de tristeza. El eran tan bueno, tan amable, tan amoroso, y la traición que había cometido Rei podría separarlos para toda la vida. Una lagrima inconsciente bajo por su mejilla, no quería separarse de aquella persona, no quería dañarlo, lo amaba con todo el corazón. ¿Cómo reaccionaria si se enterara de su primer amor pronto seria padre del hijo de su mejor amigo? Tenía que ser responsable, había perjudicado a 2 personas que quería por culpa de su lujuria, no perjudicaría a un tercero que ni siquiera había nacido.

-Rei-chan…- Nagisa lo llamó, sacandolo de sus depresivos pensamientos.- ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó preocupado.

-¿Eh?- Efectivamente. Aunque no estuviera llorando, tenia lagrimas inconscientes bajandole por el rostro, y ya eran varias. Se las limpio en seguida aparentando que no le pasaba nada. No sabía cuanto dolor le causaba al rubio ver a su novio sufrir y no poder hacer nada.- Nagisa…- Se agarró la cabeza y se golpeó contra la mesa, volvió a llorar, pero de una forma mas liberadora. – Ya no puedo… ya no puedo con esto…- Su voz sonaba quebrada y estaba empapando la mesa con sus lagrimas.

-Rei-chan…- Intento acariciar su cabeza para consolarlo, pero apenas Rei sintió su toque se retiró hacia atrás.

-Vete…- Le dijo tapandose la cara.- Por favor…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No quiero arrastrarte conmigo a todo esto.

-Rei-chan… si algo te preocupa o algo te hace daño no tienes porque sentirte mal. Dejame quedarme contigo para que puedas superarlo, ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó con ese brillo singular en sus ojos. Arrastro lentamente las manos por la mesa, hasta que llegó hasta las manos de Rei que ocultaban su rostro, las apartó y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿De acuerdo?- Volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo…- Aceptó con pesar.

Despues de un rato pagaron la cuenta y se fueron caminando hasta la casa del rubio que era la que quedaba mas cerca. En el camino Nagisa caminaba alrededor de Rei, jugando y bromeando. Usualmente Rei lo detendria antes de que se golpeara con alguna piedra, y le daria un rápido beso para que se quedara caminando tranquilo. Pero ahora era diferente, Rei estaba callado sin prestarle atención alguna, ni siquiera intentaba detenerlo o reirse. Era tan raro para Nagisa que estuviera así de inexpresivo, y empezaba a preocuparle. Cuando estaban a solo unos metros de la casa de Nagisa, decidió pararse frente a Rei impiendole el paso.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Fue directo con su pregunta.- ¡Tu no eres así!

-No me pasa nada, de verdad…

-Algo paso con Haru-chan, dime que paso.

-¡Si te lo dijiera nunca me perdonarias!

-Siempre te perdonaria por cualquier cosa porque te amo. Te perdone que no me dijieras que no sabias nadar. Te perdone que te hayas escapado y casi te hayas ahogado. Te perdone cuando no podía sentarme a la mañana siguiente. Y como te perdone por todo, te perdonare por esto… pero por favor, ¡Dimelo! Por favor…- Rei intento seguir caminando, no iba a decirselo ahora, algun dia tendría que, pero ese no era el momento. Estaba ya muy estresado, y podría herirlo si decia las cosas sin medirlas.- Dimelo.- Volvió a interrumpir su caminata, entonces intento tomar otro camino, pero Nagisa también lo bloqueo.- Dimelo.- _Esta acabando con mi paciencia… ¡No! No… respira, tranquilizate Rei… el es la victima aquí,_ pensaba mientras trataba de caminar, pero Nagisa no lo dejaba.- ¡DIMELO REI-CHAN!- Gritó insistente mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡BASTA!- Lo aparto de un empujo.- ¡AUNQUE VAYA A TERMINAR CONTIGO NO TIENES DERECHO DE SABER PORQUE!- Gritó enojado. Así no quería decirlo, iba a ser más suave para asegurarse de no lastimar a Nagisa, pero sus nervios lo superaron. Y apenas se dio cuenta cuando vio aquel brillo alegre y aquella sonrisa desaparecer frente a sus ojos.- Nagisa-kun… no… no quería…

-Vas a… ¿Vas a dejarme por Haru-chan?- Preguntó asustado, con la voz debil, con el labio tembloroso, y con un brillo diferente en sus ojos, eran lagrimas aguantando escapar para mostrar su dolor. Le partió el alma verlo así.

-Nagisa…- Ya lo había arruinado, ahora al menos debía decir la verdad.- Haruka esta embarazado… y… voy a hacerme responsable de su hijo… mi hijo…- Respondió finalmente.- Lo siento…

-¿Esta…? ¡Eso es imposible!... El… ¿El liquido de Kou, verdad?- Rei solo se limitó a asentir sin verlo a los ojos, no quería ver lagrimas de esas joyas rosadas.- Pero… no puedes dejarme así.- Lo abrazó de repente y hundio su cara en el pecho del peliazul.- ¡¿Por qué me engañaste con Haru-chan?!- Preguntó enojado.

-No tuve razón, lo hice por estupido. Realmente me arrepiento… Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.- Obligo a Nagisa a soltarlo.- Lo siento.- Repitió. Se dio media vuelta y lo dejo irse solo lo poco que le quedaba del trayecto.

¿Qué había hecho de malo para que Rei lo abandonara así? No era solo por ese bebé que ni sabia como diablos pudo haber sido concebido, no era por eso. Si fuera tan solo por un accidente no lo hubiera engañado con Haru-chan y haber provocado ese "accidente". No iba a dejarlo así, no era justo. Haru-chan ya tenia a Mako-chan y a Rin-chan, ¿Era necesario quitarle a su querido Rei-chan? Claro que Haru-chan no era culpable, o tal vez si, eso no le quedó claro. Y no haría nada en contre de ninguno de ellos dos, a uno lo amaba con todo el corazón y el otro había sido su mejor amigo toda la vida. El unico culpable que había encargado de separarlos a él y a Rei-chan, y de unirlo con Haru-chan, fue ese feto. Ese joven y bastardo feto.

Ya había llegado a su habitación. Ignoró la preocupación de su familia al verlo así. Se encerró en su cuarto y se tiro en su cama maldiciendo a ese fruto de la infidelidad del que ahora era su ex-novio. Su ingenio le daba miles de planes para eliminar al no-nato, pero su sentido común le decía que debía ignorarlos y ser feliz por que Rei era feliz… No, no lo era… era su responsabilidad. Eñ era responsable de Rei-chan, le prometió tomar responsabilidad, porque lo amaba, y no dejaría que el tomara responsabilidad de alguien que arruinaria su vida. Tomaría su responsabilidad de alejar a Rei-chan de Haru-chan. Era muy posesivo cuando algo le importaba, ademas de que se esforzó mucho para que a Rei-chan tan solo le dejara de disgustar su presencia. Ahora perdia todo sin previo aviso.

-Esto es la guerra, mini Ryugazaki.- Se dijó enojado mientras abrazaba fuertemente una almohada.

_No había nada mas que miedo en mi ser. Makoto caminaba conmigo, pero no le dirigia la palabra. Lo único que pensaba era como decirselo a Rin. De seguro para el fue solo una violación que quisiera olvidar, para mi fue mucho mas que eso. Fue una union con la persona que quería desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque no fuera mi primera vez, fue inolvidable y único para mi. Su cuerpo era calido, sus dientes me mordian fuertemente, y llegaba a lo mas profundo de mi. Pero en sus ojos solo ví una expresión de ira, y sobretodo, odio. Claro, el no me amaba, me veía como su objeto en ese momento, y siempre me vio como su competencia. Por fin llegue a su casa, difícilmente lo encontraria, el dormia en Samezuka, pero venia a visitar a su hermana, Golpee la puerta, y por mera suerte, y desgracia, el que me abrió fue Rin. Makoto se quedo detrás de mi, para defenderme en caso de que Rin me hiciera algo malo. Rin se sorprendio al verme, pude ver sus ojos brillar, pero luego por alguna razón, ese brillo se apago._

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó con ese tono cruel de siempre.- ¿Y que hace él aquí?- Señaló a Makoto.

-El esta aquí por las dudas.- Respondí asustado. Makoto dio unos pasos hacia atrás y me dejó hablar.- Rin… el otro día… que tu y yo… ya sabes…

-¿Qué? ¿Tu novio se puso celoso?- Preguntó mirando a Makoto.- Escucha, lo siento, ya vayanse.- Intentó cerrar la puerta pero lo detuve.

-No, no es eso…- Baje la cabeza avergonzado.- Escucha, puede que no me creas, pero es todo por un experimento, y por eso estoy así, no quería que pasara pero las feromonas y todo alteraron a ti, a Makoto y a Rei… y.. .Y…

-¡Ve al punto Nanase!- Gritó enojado.

-Ok…- Suspire profundamente.- Estoy embarazado, y podrias ser el padre.- Dije finalmente. Levante la mirada para ver a Rin, su expresión mostraba sorpresa y al mismo tiempo enojo, luego hablo.

-¡¿Te crees que es gracioso mentir con algo tan importante?!- Gritó enojado. No sabia que decir ante eso, ¿Cómo explicar que no mentia?- Largate, me repugnas.- Dijo aun mas enojado.

-Rin… No, yo no miento…- Lo tome del brazo para que no se metiera dentro de su casa.- No te miento, nunca mentiría con algo tan serio. Lo siento, no fue mi culpa, solo quería que lo supieras.- Se dio la vuelta para verme, ahora se veía triste.

-¿Voy… voy a ser padre?- Preguntó asustado. No podía ni responderle, tenia miedo de que si le respondia de nuevo podría hacerme algo malo.- ¡RESPONDE!

-No lo se…- Baje la cabeza.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-No lo se… no me refiero a nada, simplemente no lo se. Podrias ser tu, podría ser Makoto, o podría ser Rei, los tres se acostaron conmigo, así que, es un poco culpa de todos.

-Es tu culpa por ser tan… tan… zorra.- Me levantó la mano para golpearme. Cerre los ojos para sentir menos el impacto, pero nunca llego. Los abrí y Kou estaba desde adentro sosteniendo el brazo de su hermano, mientras que Makoto estaba entre Rin y yo.- No sere como mi viejo…- Susurró.- ¡No arruinare mi vida y mi futuro!- Makoto se corrió un poco para el costado, Rin me vio y soltó un gruñido de enojo, ni idea porque. Luego se metio dentro de su casa. Su hermana salio segundos después.

-¡Aww, que tierno eres Haru-sempai!- Dijo Kou con una sonrisa mirando hacia mi estomago. Ahora entiendo porque Rin se enojo, por simple instinto, cuando intento golpearme, protegí mi vientre con ambas manos, y seguia haciendolo, hasta que reaccione.- Ya empiezas a tener instinto maternal.- Se rió Kou.- ¿Quieren pasar a tomar algo?

-No creo que sea buena idea pasar Kou.- Respondió Makoto.- Con lo que acaba de ocurrir…

-Mhh, cierto. Bueno, entonces ire con ustedes.- Dijo alegre saliendo afuera de su casa.

-¿Iras en pijama?- Pregunte.

-¡EHHH! Ya vengo.- Rió nerviosa y volvió dentro de su casa.

-Nos alcanzara en el camino.- Me dí media vuelta para volver por donde vine.

_Al menos ya pude decirle la verdad a Rin. Aunque algo había en su rostro, el siempre me mira de una manera diferente a como me miraba hoy… Fue él el que no quizo atender mis llamadas, no se porque se hace el herido. ¿Y si no acepta al bebé siendo su hijo? Es cierto, su padre tenia grandes aspiraciones y renuncio a ellas para cuidar de sus hijos. No quiero que Rin haga lo mismo. Al menos tengo a Makoto y a Rei… todo esto seria mas facil si supiera quien es el padre, ¿Por qué tuve que meterme en este embrollo tan grande?_

* * *

**Haru-chan tiene instintos maternales :3 ven aqui mami delfin \.w./**

**veo un Nagisa yandere en el horizonte ._.7 junto con Rin, ay esto se pone feo**

**Esto comentando mi propia historia, esto es demasiado forever alone. **

**3 semanas y 4 dias para mi cumpleaños, y mi amigo Cristian ya tiene mi camiseta de Free! en sus manos, y mi padre me comprara esa chaqueta negra con lunares azules que usa Haru en algunos arts. Me combinara con mi cartel de Neon: \DRAM / ... puta madre, se quemo una letra. Bueno, voy a comprarle el repuesto a la tienda mientras ustedes me dejan sus reviews de odio :3 **

**pero antes de que se asusten, una caracteristica de mis historias: Siempre terminan bien (o sea, las cosas son como eran antes, o todo el mundo es mas feliche de lo que era, y hablando de feliches, tengo sueño por no haber dormido nada. Ya se, nada que ver, matta ne! ^^)**


	9. Rivales

**¡Martes! :D (-pero es lunes- callate niño!)**

**Seh, lo subo lunes a la noche porque mi internet anda medio... muerto, y casi nunca estoy en mi casa ahora (*llora de dolor insoportable*) T-T**

**3 semanas exactas para mi cumpleaños, yay!**

**Ok, el capitulo anterior fue cruel, pero ustedes mas por no dejar reviews (?) ja, si creian que ese era cruel... los que vieron Clannad experimentaron un dolor insoportable y un llanto incontrolable? Pues no sigan leyendo *risa malevola***

**-tengo puesta mi remera de Free! desde hace 3 dias y no me la quiero quitar ;w;- **

* * *

**Warning (voz del rubius) Nagisa yandere ._.**

* * *

_A unos metros de la casa de Rin vimos un extraño. Tenia capucha negra cubriendole la cara, y era de baja estatura. Se notaba un aura de odio alrededor suyo. Nos quedamos viendolo desde lejos por un rato, a pesar de que nos asustaba. Hasta que Kou vino y volvimos a caminar hasta mi casa. Mas adelante no pude evitar darme vuelta a ver a esa persona, mostro un poco su rostro y me dio un gruñido de odio, enseñando los dientes. ¿Algo tiene en contra de mi?_

* * *

Aquella persona que les causaba terror, se dirigió a la dirección de donde venian los chicos, la residencia Matsuoka. Esa persona no debia dar miedo, era demasiado alegre y bueno con todos. Su rostro expresaba felicidad constante y un brillo siempre lo iluminaba. Ahora era todo lo contrario, era una faceta suya que nadie en el mundo había visto y no querian ver. Era la primera vez que su corazón estaba deshecho en un millon de pedacitos, por culpa de un tercero, mas bien un cuarto.

Rin tenia un grave problema. ¿Y si terminaba como su padre? quería ser un nadador olimpico, pero una familia lo arruinaria, como le había pasado a su viejo. Se sentia el mayor culpable de haber arruinado sus sueños. ¿Y si le pasaba lo mismo? ¿Y si tenia que casarse con Haruka y criar de ese niño? ¿Y si terminaba siendo pescador? ¿Y si su empleo lo mataba? Sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar eso. No se negaria a casarse con Haruka, de eso no había duda, la sola idea le traia una gran sonrisa, hasta que reaccionó sobre lo que pensaba y se dio un golpe mental. No era sano imaginarse a un rival frente a ti con un traje de novia diciendo "acepto", era raro, le gustaba, pero era raro. Su unico problema era ese niño. Cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a Haru, notó como lo protegio, de seguro no habian pasado ni 24 horas de que sabia lo del bebé, y ya lo cuidaba como su fuera un pequeño que necesitara protección maternal... Bueno, porque eso era exactamente, y también necesitaba protección paternal, pero no iba a hacerlo, ni aunque el nió naciera con ojos rojos y dientes de tiburón, no tiraria su entrenamiento por la borda. Y lo del trabajo, por supuesto que seria nadador olimpico, no podría cuidar de una familia… O bueno, si podría, pero no sera un buen padre ausentandose para entrenamientos y competencias.

Despues de meditarlo todo se dio cuenta de que el unico problema seria que abandonara su sueño y el de su padre, pero si eso no pasaba… Tal vez aquel niño tendría una oportunidad. Despues de todo, el amaba a Haruka, y ese bebé era producto de su amor.

-¿Qué hare?- Se preguntó frustrado.

-Matalo…- Escucho una voz sombria al lado suyo. Se sobresaltó, ¿Cuándo entró ese encapuchado?- Mátalo Rin-ch… mátalo.- Se auto corrigió, pero Rin igual entendió lo que quiso decir.

-¿Rin-chan?...- Ese termino era utilizado solo por una persona.- ¡¿Nagisa?!- Preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Eres tu Nagisa?- El encapuchado no respondió.- Claro que eres tu, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué quieres matarlo?

-No a Haru-chan.- Se quitó la capucha.- A ese bastardo que tiene en su vientre.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me quito a mi Rei-chan.- Dijo con un tono de voz deprimido y enojado, nunca lo había escuchado así.- ¿De verdad crees que tu eres el padre?

-Haru no me mentiría.

-¡Claro que si! Tendrás que renunciar a tus sueños por culpa de ese niño, ¡Y ni siquiera es tuyo!

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes lo que dices!

-Claro que si, Haru-chan se acostó contigo, con Mako-chan y con MI Rei-chan, y aun así lo perdonan, ¿Qué harán cuando nazca el bebé?

-Si no es mi hijo, no me hare cargo de él.

-Y si es hijo de Rei-chan… Me lo quitara para siempre… Y tu te quedas sin Haru-chan… Piénsalo Rin-chan, tendrías que abandonar tus sueños, o a tu Haru-chan, una de dos.- Volvió a ponerse su capucha y caminó hacia la entrada.

-¡Nagisa!- Lo detuvo.-… Ayúdame…- Sonaba decidió.- A eliminar a ese rompe sueños…- Dijo finalmente. El joven le había dado otra reflexión, y puede que fuera incorrecta, pero no correría el riesgo, no lo haría. Era demasiado cobarde como para perder algo que le importaba.

* * *

Después de ir a ver a los 3 chicos, Haruka siguió a Kou hasta otro lugar. Era una casa extraña que no conocía, pero Kou se veía confiada, así que no le importo. Además, era una casa de familia decente, gris y con paredes algo desgastadas, pero podria haber estado peor. Kou golpeo 5 veces la puerta, espero unos segundos y le dio una suave patada, el código que debía hacer para poder entrar. Una voz le atendió desde adentro.

-Welcome my friendo Kou, ¿Qué se te ofrece en esta noche de luna llena?- Preguntó una voz tétrica pero algo aguda.

-Doc-sama, traigo a Nanase Haruka… y es de día… y hay sol.- Respondió.

-¿Nanase?... Ah… si, Nanase… ¡¿NANASE?!- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Si, Nanase.

-¿El Nanase, Nanase?

-El Nanase, Nanase.

-¿El Nanase Nanase de Nanases?

-El Nanase, Haruka Nanase.

-¿El Nanase 100% Nanase al cuadrado?

-¡ES HARUKA! ¡DEJENOS ENTRAR!- Gritó algo exasperada.

-Pero que mal carácter tienes, y yo que te iba a invitar un café.- Dijo algo decepcionado y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que hizo fue saltar a abrazar a Haruka.- ¡Haruka Nanase! Mi tesoro.- Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Haruka, que le llevaba una cabeza de altura.- ¿Cómo te va? ¿Matsuoka te ha dado duro o no?- Le guiñó el ojo.

-Kou, ¿Quién es este pervertido?- Preguntó Haruka aguantando las ganas de golpearlo.- ¿Ese es el supuesto viejito del mercado negro?

-Ajam, este doctor medio chiflado creó aquel liquido rosado.

-Eso. Agradéceme Nanase.- Lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Agradecerle?- Lo separó de el con un golpe.- ¡Por su culpa estoy violando las leyes de la anatomía humana! ¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Por qué me hizo esto?- Preguntó enojado.

-Gomene, gomene, gomen.- Se arrodilló para pedir disculpas.- Es una larga, larga, larguísima historia. Pasa, pasa, ¿Quieres café?- Arrastró a los 2 chicos a su casa.- Y dime, ¿Cómo te va? ¿Estas embarazado? ¿Quieren café?

-¿Cómo puede preguntar eso como si nada?- Preguntó Haruka con un tono de indignación.

-Lo siento, ¿Algo de té estaría bien?

-¡No me refiero a eso! Señor, este es un tema serio, ¿Quién se cree que es para probar tal experimento en mi cuerpo?

-Ay Haruka, ay Haruka.- Movió su cabeza de lado a lado como si estuviera negando.- No me creo, soy alguien. Doctor Luka McMeyers, licenciado en 15 ciencias diferentes, muchas de las cuales yo invente.- Le estrechó la mano a Haruka.- Y ahora estas esperando a mi futuro hijo, ¿Un Matsuoka como esa linda chica, verdad?- Preguntó refiriéndose a Kou.

-Por eso lo traje, Doc-sama. No sabe quien es el padre.- Respondió Kou.

-¿Qué cosa? Eh… pero… ¿No sabes? ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!- Preguntó alterado el Doc.- ¿Tachibana? ¿Ryugazaki al menos?

-Ellos son los 3 posibles padres.- Respondió Haruka algo avergonzado.- Solo vine para saber si es posible abortar a este parasito.

-¿Eh? ¿Haru-sempai?- Preguntó confundida Kou.

-Quieres… ¿Quieres abortar a mi futuro hijo?- La voz del Doctor sonaba quebrada.- Pero… pero… ¿Por qué?

-Porque no estoy listo para ser madre, ¡NI SIQUIERA QUIERO SER MADRE! Tengo una vida planificada y un hijo no esta en ese futuro.

-¿Qué planes tenias si no querías tener un hijo?

-No es que no quería, es que no podría.

-… Aaaah, ah, ah, jaja, ¡Ah! Ya te entendí el mensaje pequeño delfín. Planeaste todo tu futuro con un chico, es por eso que no pueden tener hijos. Soy un genio.- Se susurró a si mismo.- Ya te veía yo una buena cara de uke, si no fuera uke también llegaríamos a algo de seguro.

-Aww, Haru-sempai, sabia que te gustaban los chicos.- Dijo Kou con una sonrisa picara.- ¿Es Rin, verdad? ¡Tiene que ser Rin!

-Eso no te incumbe.- Respondió ruborizado.- ¿Y bien? Dígame, ¿Hay alguna forma de abortarlo?

-Haruka… Si… si hay… Pero… Es probable que no puedas… volver a nadar… nunca…

-¿A que se refiere?- Preguntó asustado.

-Hay 2 formas en las que podrías deshacerte de ese "parasito", como lo llamas. La primera es si no tomas una medicación que tengo que darte, la segunda es con un líquido verde que le provoca una muerte instantánea al feto si se le inyecta directamente. La primera te mataría a ti también, porque esas pastillas se encargan de que el trabajo ya hecho por el líquido rosa siga manteniéndose, ósea, te deja con tus órganos femeninos, y si los pierdes, podrías morir inmediatamente por la perdida de sangre. La segunda matara a tu bebé, pero te dará un 90% y no podrás volver a nadar, tal vez tampoco a caminar o moverte, ¿Vale la pena vivir así?

Haruka no sabia que contestar, hasta que otra pregunta vino a su mente.

-Y si… nace… ¿Cuánto daño me hará?

-No estoy seguro. Si estoy yo para ayudarte, ten por seguro que nada malo va a pasarte. Haría todo para que mi hijo nazca sano y salvo. Haruka Nanase, solo te pido 9 meses de tu vida, y no volveré a molestarte. Luego te dejare por el resto de tu vida, y criare de mi hijo. Ambos viviremos bien, tú podrás retomar tu vida, y podrás volver a nadar.

-De acuerdo… Pero lo hare solo para nadar.

-¡Fabuloso! ¡Abrázame!- El Doc salto a abrazarlo y Haru solo se quedo quieto aguantándolo.- Necesitaras un medicamento una vez al mes para no auto abortarte, pero no te preocupes, son píldoras, ninjuna gerinja… Creo que dije algo mal, necesito un poco de café.- Se dio vuelta y tomó una taza de café de una mesa. Tardo pocos segundos en vaciarla por completo.- Ya estoy mejor, ¿Quieren café?- Antes de que respondieran interrumpió.- No hay café.- Se sentó en una silla de ruedas y se impulso hacia atrás, llegando a otro mueble. Buscó en algunos cajones y saco de uno muy alto, un paquete de píldoras rojas.- ¡Aquí están! ¡Nanase-kun, ven aquí!- En total eran 18, saco una del empaque y se la dio a Haruka.- Debes tomar una al mes, y como este mes ya empezó toma una, adelante ¿Quieres tomarla con café?

-Eh… no… no gracias… y dice que si no tomo esta droga… moriré.

-Exacto.- Respondió con una sonrisa. Le sirvió un vaso de agua a Haruka y se lo dio para que tomara aquel medicamento.- ¡Hasta el fondo!

Y Haru no tuvo otra opción que tomar aquella píldora. Aquel experimento acababa de empezar.

* * *

**Ok, acaba de empezar, entonces... ¿escribi 9 capitulos en vano D:? -ok no e.e, no fueron en vano, hubo lemon :3 -**

**Creo que hare un capitulo 6.5, así como el capitulo 16.5 de SAO. Huehuehuehue.**

**Hice el conteo, y en total -aproximadamente- hay 28 capitulos... fuck... se me da por escribir historias largas, no se, me hacen sentir inteligente.**

**3 semanas para mi cumpleaños -eso ya lo dije- ¿Quieren un poco de cafe? ^^**


	10. Instinto maternal

**Mi internet se muere, no se cuanto tiempo tarde en subir cada capitulo. Ayer queria subir uno pero no pude, ahora solo tengo 5 minutos antes de que se vuelva a cortar D: **

**Solo una cosa, salteo mucho el tiempo, no voy a contar cada minimo detalle de los proximos 9 meses xD ._.**

* * *

Habían pasado 6 semanas ya. El único que sabia que ese bebé seria adoptado era Haruka. Creyó que seria conveniente que no se lo dijera a los chicos, ellos ya se habían acostumbrado. No sabía el daño que les causaba por dentro. Nagisa tenía el corazón roto, al igual que Rei. Rin no dejaba de pensar en como afectaría su futuro, y si perdería a Haru para siempre. Makoto al principio lo tomo bien, pero ahora no sabia que pensar. ¿Tener un hijo? ¿Con 17 años? ¡¿Con su mejor amigo?! ¿Qué diría su familia? ¿Qué dirían sus padres? ¿Qué dirían sus hermanitos? Todo era un problema para todos y cada uno. Si tan solo supieran que no seria así.

Haruka se encontraba nadando en ese momento, ese ultimo mes y medio había sido muy agitado para el. Se cansaba mas rápido que antes, el agua lo ayudaba a relajarse. Su estomago estaba prácticamente plano, apenas sobresaltaba unos pocos centímetros, 3 centímetros como mucho. No tenia muchos síntomas de embarazo a esa altura, solo unas pocas nauseas, y cansancio. Tenia preocupados a varios profesores, a veces llegaba a saltearse clases por quedarse dormido, o simplemente por estar en la enfermería. Pero cuando le preguntaban si se encontraba bien, o que le pasaba, se rehusaba a contestar.

Rei y Nagisa habían terminado hacia un mes y medio, y eso sus compañeros y profesores lo notaban. Aunque nadie sabía que tenían una relación, la gente sospechaba, siempre los veían juntos, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora casi nunca hablaban, y cuando si, Nagisa parecía no querer hablar con Rei. Si no fuera por el club de natación, ahora mismo ni siquiera se dirigirían la mirada.

Haruka acababa de salir del agua, Kou estaba esperándolo afuera. Se había convertido en una madre para el, cuidándolo casi todo el tiempo, a el y a su bebé. Preparándole la comida, limpiando su casa, todos los caprichos que se le vinieran a la mente.

-Que bien que nadaste hoy Haruka-sempai. No has perdido velocidad, de hecho mejoraste tu técnica, y agilidad. Como diría Rei-kun, te viste hermoso.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No tiene nada que ver con ese experimento del demonio, yo mejore por mi cuenta.

-¿Cómo esta?

-¿Quién?

-El bebé. El pequeño delfincito. ¿Quién mas?

-Ese bastardo…- Susurró.- Ni que me importe.- Dijo en un tono de indiferencia.

Puede que su instinto maternal se desarrollara más rápido, pero seguía sin aceptar a su hijo, al menos eso veía Kou. Era una molestia tener un cambio tan grande de un día para otro. El dolor de estomago, las nauseas, dolor de cabeza, cansancio, eran cosas con las que no podía lidiar cada día. Su vida era muy diferente, y por eso le tenía un profundo rencor a ese bebé. Aunque no llegaba a odiarlo, no entendía porque.

Los otros miembros del club se habían adelantado para volver a su casa, y si Nagisa se adelantaba, Rei también lo haría. Parecía que cambiaron papeles, Rei seguía a Nagisa a todos lados con una sonrisa, y Nagisa lo ignoraba con una expresión fría en el rostro. Ese sentimiento que tenia por Rei era mas o menos como el de Haruka por su hijo no deseado, tenia rencor, ira, y rabia, pero no podía llegar a odiar a Rei ni a Haru, y desconocía el porque. Aunque si odiaba a alguien, a ese no nato que los había separado y que hería tanto a Rei como a Haru.

-Nagisa-kun, por favor…- Rei trató de llamar su atención, como casi siempre.

-Déjame, no quiero nada que ver contigo, te lo he dicho mil veces.

-Pero ni siquiera me escuchas.

-¿Por qué debería? De todas maneras vas a quedarte con Haru-chan y con tu… con SU hijo.

-Aunque así sea, a ti te quiero más que a Haru, en serio.

-¡ADEMAS LO LLAMAS POR SU NOMBRE!- Grito con algunas lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.- ¡Yo no puedo con esto! Tienes que elegir, Haruka o yo.- debía estar muy enojado para llamar a Haru-chan por su nombre.

-Haruka es la madre de mi hijo, y aunque no me guste seré responsable de el.

-Yo estoy siendo responsable, y te estoy alejando de Haru-chan. Tu eras mi responsabilidad Ryugazaki.- Otra señal de que estaba enojado y quería alejarlo lo mas posible de él.- ¡Ni siquiera se porque trato de sacarte del gran embrollo en el que te metiste!

-¡No me metí! ¡Haruka-sempai me metió!

-Como si Haru-chan quisiera algo contigo, no sabes complacer a nadie, ¿Esperas que me crea eso?

-Tal vez yo no sepa complacer, como dices, pero bien que gritabas como prostituta violada cuando estabas conmigo.

-Estaba fingiendo, no quería dañar tu "pequeño" autoestima.

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡Lujurioso!

-¡BASTA LOS 2!- Gritó desesperada Kou, parándose entre medio de ellos para que dejaran de pelear.- Chicos… todos los están mirando.- Susurró. Efectivamente, debía haber unos 20 alumnos mirando hacia ellos. Deberían haber peleado de algo tan privado estando a solas.- ¡No hay nada por ver aquí!

-¡Ensayamos para una obra!- Improvisó Rei.

-¿Qué obra? ¿Pon esa cosa horrorosa ahí o veras?- Preguntó Kou en un tono sarcástico.

-El que puso una cosa horrorosa donde no debía fue Ryugazaki.- dijo enojado Nagisa. Kou los tomo a ambos de las manos y se los llevo arrastrando.

-Es increíble la vergüenza que me hacen pasar.- Se quejo.

-Lo sentimos Gou-chan, la lujuria de Ryugazaki no debe afectarte.

-¡BASTA NAGISA-KUN! ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás enojado conmigo?

-¿Cuánto tiempo duran los hijos?

-¡No puedes estar enojado conmigo para siempre! ¡Por favor Nagisa! Al menos perdóname, no te pido que volvamos a estar juntos porque se que es imposible, pero perdóname. No soy nadie, solamente tu primer amor, podrás reemplazarme.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- Gritó enojado, con lagrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.- Rei-chan… eres mi primer amor… nunca podría reemplazarte.- Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos para dejar su tristeza salir.- Por favor no me dejes Rei-chan… por favor…

-Nagisa-kun…- La lastima y el dolor de ver a su amor así estaban acabándolo, pero reacciono, no podía estar con el.- ¡No! Lo siento Nagisa-kun, te estas portando muy infantil. Debes comportarte como adulta y superarlo.

-¿Fue de adultos engañarme con Haru-chan?- Preguntó en un tono triste. Rei no sabia como responder a eso, tenia razón.- No lo fue… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No tuve razón, ya te lo dije, fueron cosas que pasaron.

-Entonces no tienes razón para cuidar del bebé de Haru-chan. Rei-chan tu estas enamorado de mi, yo se que lo estas, pero… ¿Por qué me lastimaste así? ¿Por qué me dejaras así?

-Un bebé y una noche de sexo son completamente distintos.

-No lo son… tu elegiste a Haru-chan sin razón… ahora lo entiendo… Cuando reacciones y vuelvas con la única persona que de verdad te ama y siempre te amara, estaré esperando, hasta entonces… ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!- Gritó y se fue corriendo.

-¡Mate, mate, Nagisa-kun!- Gritó Kou.- ¿Qué hay de la escuela y el club?

-¡NO VOLVERE SI EL ESTA AQUÍ!- Gritó desde lo lejos, y desapareció entre las sombras de los autos que circulaban por una de las calles.

-Esto es malo Rei-kun…- Kou lo miro preocupada.- ¿Rei-kun? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No… yo…- Su voz sonaba quebrada. Llevo una mano a su pecho y tomo con fuerza su camisa.- Tengo que irme Kou…- Se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección contraria a donde fue Nagisa.

-Diablos… esto parece un drama de telenovela… me pregunto como estará Haru-sempai.- Su pregunta se contesto sola al ver a Haruka caminando a lo lejos, en dirección opuesta a donde estaba ella.- ¡HARU-SEMPAI!- Gritó. Haru levanto la vista, la vio y siguió caminando. Kou fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba él, pero seguía sin prestarle atención.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No… me desmaye en clase… de nuevo… creo que Ama-chan esta sospechando.

-Claro, una mujer promedio, profesora de historia, pensaría que uno de sus estudiantes, de 17 años, hombre, esta embarazado.- Dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Sabes… la idea de no poder volver a nadar no suena tan mal.

-¡¿EH?! No digas eso Haru-sempai. Piensa que dentro tuyo en este momento hay una vida, una vida que no conoce nada ni a nadie, excepto a ti, porque tu eres su mamá.- Haru levanto lentamente una de sus manos, acariciando su pequeño vientre.

-Piensa que… en este momento hay millones de microorganismos naciendo y muriendo en tu piel.- Kou se estremeció ante ese comentario.- ¿Extraño no? Pues yo me siento así.

-¡Es diferente Haru-sempai! Es una vida, tendrá piecitos, y manitas, y ojitos azules, cabello negro, y nadara al estilo libre…- Haru bajo la cabeza.

-Pero no será mío… será de otra persona.- Suspiró algo decepcionado.- Tengo que irme.- Se fue rápidamente para evitar seguir hablando con Kou.

-¡HARU-SEMPAI!- Intento detenerlo, pero no pudo.-… El… quiere al bebé… no quiere dárselo al Doc… aww, Haru-sempai.

Haruka siguió caminando en dirección hacia su casa, con la cabeza gacha. Obviamente quería a ese bebé, aunque al principio no. No sabía como había llegado a quererlo. Aquel instinto que no conocía se apoderaba de el rápidamente, y por eso le irritaba la idea de ser parte de un experimento que le quitaría aquel pequeño ser que estaba destinado a cuidar. 9 meses no eran suficientes, no para él. No le importaba en ese momento quien era el padre, fuera o no fuera el padre, ya tenía su futuro planificado con alguien, y si tenían a ese bebé con ellos, de seguro que seria perfecto. Si fuera tan fácil como desearlo…

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, odiaba estar tan sensible. Se las limpio rápidamente.

Todavía debía esperar 7 meses para saber quien seria el padre de su bebé, había 3 posibilidades:

**-Makoto**: Su mejor amigo de la infancia. Lo trataba como si fuera un hijo o un hermano menor, de seguro porque estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con sus hermanos menores. De seguro que seria un gran padre. El único problema era que, el quería a Makoto, pero no estaba enamorado de él.

**-Rin**: Rin Matsuoka, solamente una violación. Eso le dolía. ¿Por qué para Rin fue solo una noche de sexo forzado cuando para el fue mucho mas? Rin de seguro nunca aceptaría al bebé, y por eso debería conformarse con la tercera opción.

**-Rei:** Ryugazaki, un chico que apenas conocía. De seguro le rompería el corazón a Nagisa. Ese brillo en sus ojos, esa alegría, ese tono de voz al hablarle, el amor estaba en el aire entre ellos 2. Y lo último que quería hacer era lastimar a Nagisa.

Pero debía olvidar todo eso, porque el bebé seria para el doctor Luka McMeyers, y eso le dolía, le dolía demasiado.

-Así que esto es ser madre… es horrible…- Se quejo en un tono de tristeza.- ¿Cuánto falta? Me duelen los pies.- Volvió a quejarse. Miro hacia atrás y apenas había caminado una manzana. El podía caminar más que eso. No sabia que ese era otro síntoma del embarazo.- Ya no puedo ni caminar… me duelen los tobillos… maldición…- Siguió caminando, al menos una cuadra mas. Hasta que por el dolor, casi se desploma en el piso, pero fue atajado por los brazos de otra persona.

-¿Estas bien, Haru-chan?- Preguntó preocupado el joven rubio.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Eh… nada… simplemente no me siento bien… de nuevo.

-¿Es por el bebé?- Preguntó curioso. Por dentro estaba enojado. Si ese bastardo quita novios lastimaba a su amigo por dentro no se lo perdonaría.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Rei-chan me lo dijo... pareces hinchado.- Dijo tocando su estomago.- ¡Sugoi! ¿Ese es el bebé?- Preguntó alegre.

-Pues.-. si, aunque todavía no es un bebé, le faltan algunos meses.- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor casi invisible. Nagisa parecía un niño curioso, esperando por su hermanito menor.

-¿No lo sientes?

-¿Eh?

-¿No se mueve? ¿No sientes al bebé?

-Eh... bueno, no del todo... siento como un cosquilleo constante, pero no siento que patee o que haga algún movimiento raro.

-¿Lo quieres Haru-chan?

-¿Quererlo?... ¿Como no quererlo? Es mi hijo después de todo. ¿Me ayudas a volver a casa? No me siento bien para caminar.

-Claro, te ayudare Haru-chan.- "_Y te ayudare eliminando a esa plaga_".

Llegaron a la casa de Haruka, y allí se encontraba Kou Matsuoka sentada en un la entrada. Se sorprendió al ver que Haruka necesitaba ayuda para caminar, pero luego recordó otro de los síntomas.

-¡Tobillos hinchados!- No tardo en responder.- ¿Ne, Haru-sempai?

-Creo que si… Necesito sentarme, me duele mucho caminar.

-Siempre te duele caminar Haru-sempai.- Se burló Kou.

Ese síntoma apenas aparecía en el mes y medio, así que los 7 meses y medio que le faltaban, le quedaba mucho por experimentar.

* * *

**¿Mamá orca? ¡Bitch please! Mamá delfin :3**

**Y Nagisa yandere... al menos es bueno con Haru**

**-Si, otra vez sintomas que deberian estar más adelante, pero Haru es especial-**

**Sayonara, y nos vemos el martes, (si puedo)**


	11. Pastel de Chocolate

**Bueno, mi internet pudo volver. Gracias por su preocupacion, yo casi ni me preocupe :3 -estaba sentada llorando en un rincon por miedo a quedarse sin internet-Ademas de que hay varios problemas en mi familia ultimamente, mi mamá acaba de despertar de un coma y mi padre se queda con ella en el hospital hasta altas horas de la noche (2 AM como mucho) y por eso subo un capitulo a altas horas de la noche de mi país :3 Y subo un capitulo ahora porque me gusta despertarme y ver reviews, me animaran el martes, que es el día mas largo para mi (8 horas de clases)**

**Bueno, sobre los sintomas de Haru, no, el baby no nacera antes x) sobre eso, hay 2 respuestas: O soy idiota y confundo los sintomas, o les dare una explicación en el futuro. Y es la segunda porque tengo como 10 capitulos más ya escritos :3**

**Ahora vamos con un sintoma normal del momento donde este Haru, o almenos normal desde mi punto de vista de hija mayor hace 7 años, cuando mi madre se atragantaba con papas fritas y galletas ._. (hermosa familia)**

* * *

_**Ah, y el man que tengo de foto de perfil es el Doc ¿No se ve loquito? :3 Si, lo esta, demasiado...**_

* * *

Y así como los meses iban pasando, el estomago de Haruka iba aumentando de tamaño, la impaciencia del Doc crecía, y la preocupación de los chicos era cada vez mayor. Los síntomas de Haruka todavía eran pocos, por lo menos ya había reducido la cantidad de nauseas continuas que tenia los primeros 2 meses. Ahora se encontraba en el tercer mes y medio, pero aun así podía aparentar perfectamente, inclusive nadando. Parecía haber engordado un poco, pero no era la gran cosa. Tenía muchas faltas en la escuela y eso preocupaba a sus profesores y a sus compañeros, pero como siempre, a él no le importaba. Por el momento solo le importaba cuidar de su bebé.

Era de noche. Se encontraba en su casa, con sus amigos. No tenia idea de todos los problemas por los que habían pasado Nagisa y Rei, pero en ese momento estaban ahí juntos, sonriendo y hablando con normalidad, nunca se enteraron de su relación, nunca se enterarían que terminaron. Kou ayudaba a Haruka, o más bien lo cuidaba como si se tratara de su madre, y por eso le tocaba cocinar. Era fácil, solo comía un platillo. Pero ahora que estaban los chicos cocino un poco de Onigiri para convidarle a cada uno. Eran exactamente 3 porciones para los 3 chicos del Iwatobi y ella, Haru comería su tan preciado pescado. Colocó el plato de Haruka, con su respectiva comida, frente a el, y se dedico a servirle su comida a los demás.

-No quiero pescado.- Dijo Haru de la nada. Kou casi tira la olla donde traía el Onigiri y los chicos tiraron sus cubiertos al escucharlo.- ¿No hay otra cosa Kou?

-Eh… no, lo siento Haru-sempai…- Haru tenia una expresión triste en el rostro, parecía que iba a llorar. "Debo mimarlo, esta sensible. Debo mimarlo, esta sensible. Debo mimarlo, esta sensible…" pensaba Kou.- Pero… puedo darte mi Onigiri, puedo cocinarte algo si quieres, ¿Qué te gustaría?

-¿Onigiri?- Preguntó curioso. Parecía querer comer eso.

-¿No quieres de mi plato, Haru?- Le ofreció Makoto.

-No… quiero algo dulce…

-¿Algo dulce?- Preguntó Kou confundida.- Pero es hora de cenar.

-Quiero un pastel de chocolate.- Continuo, como si la ignorara.

-Pero Haru-sempai…

-Si, eso estaría bien.- Término de decir.- ¿No hay un pastel de chocolate? Entonces ve a comprar uno.

-¿Dónde conseguiré un pastel de chocolate a esta hora?- Le preguntó Kou algo indignada. Si, estaba sensible y tenía antojos, pero no significaba que debía cumplirle cada capricho… o bueno, si, eso significaba. Pero era muy exigente. Como días anteriores cuando en medio de su entrenamiento le pidió que le trajera un poco de sopa caliente. Tuvo que ir a su casa, prepararla y volver corriendo para que no se enfriara, y cuando llego, Haru quería comer pescado, como siempre. Cuando tenía un antojo, usualmente no le duraba mucho, y terminaba comiendo pescado.

-¡Vamos a cocinarlo Gou-chan!- Dijo alegre Nagisa.- Un pastel para Haru-chan.- Se paró de su asiento y tomo a Kou de la mano fuertemente.

-¡Te he dicho que me llames Kou!- Gritó mientras Nagisa la arrastraba hasta la cocina.

-Ne ne, Mako-chan, Ryugazaki-kun, vamos a cocinar para Haru-chan.- Los llamo a ambos. Ese "Ryugazaki-kun" lo decía a propósito.

-Bueno… creo que deberíamos cumplir con ese pequeño capricho, será divertido, ¿No crees Rei?- Preguntó Makoto con una sonrisa.

-No se me da la cocina, Makoto-sempai. Lo siento.

-Ya, vamos, no seas aguafiestas.- Tomó a Rei del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo arrastrando con cuidado. Pero antes de que llegaran a la cocina lo atrajo hacia el para susurrarle algo.- Ni te creas que voy a volver a dejarte solo con Haru.- La única persona que Rei creyó que no podría asustar ni a un niño de 5 años, ahora le había helado la sangre con ese tono tan frío y una mirada amenazante que nunca había visto.

Haruka se quedo melancólico mirando aquella caballa. La toco algunas veces con el tenedor que tenía a su lado, no entendía porque de repente no tenía ganas de comerlo. Los 4 chicos se pusieron delantales que tenia Haruka en la cocina. Uno azul que se puso Kou, y tres blancos que se pusieron Nagisa, Rei y Makoto. Nagisa saco diferentes ingredientes del refrigerador, Rei y Makoto de los estantes más grandes y Kou se ocupo de buscar los utensilios de cocina.

-¡Vamos a cocinar un pastel para Haru-chan!- Exclamó Nagisa alegre, poniéndose un gorro de chef.-… ¿Cómo se hace?

-Mamá siempre cocina un pastel de chocolate con Ran y Ren, puede que no cocine con ella desde los 13 años, pero recuerdo la receta.

-Creo que había un libro de cocina por aquí.- Acoto Kou.- Voy a buscarlo.- Se retiro de la cocina.

-Pues mientras tanto vamos a hacer la receta que nos digas Mako-chan.- Nagisa tomo un recipiente lo limpio y lo puso en medio de ellos, ¿Qué va primero?

-Pues si recuerdo bien… ah, ya se, primero se rompen 3 o 4huevos.- Dijo algo indeciso.

-Creo que 4 son demasiados.- Acotó Rei.

-3 serán entonces.- Nagisa tomó 3 huevos de un cartón y los arrojo al tazón. Ni siquiera se preocupo por romperlos y dejar que la clara y la yema cayeran, así como estaban, los tiro en ese recipiente.- ¿Así?

-Eh, yo que se, supongo.- Respondió Makoto confundido.- Siguiente… Uh, creo que… era un paquete en ingles, algo como "flur" "flour", no lo recuerdo.

-¿Flores?- Sugirió Rei.

-Bueno, no se puede desconfiar de una receta de mi madre. ¿Qué clase de flores?

-Eh… había unas plantas en la tierra de afuera. Tal vez si las limpiamos un poco sirvan, iré a buscarlas.- Respondió Rei y se retiro de la cocina, topándose con Kou, pero la ignoro y siguió hasta su destino.

-¿A dónde va Rei-kun?- Preguntó con un libro en la mano.

-A buscar flores para preparar el pastel.- Respondió Makoto.

-Ne Ne, Mako-chan, encontré este chocolate, ¿Crees que sirva?- Preguntó Nagisa con una barra de chocolate en la mano.

-¿Wonka?... Si, supongo.- Respondió. Nagisa tiro aquella barra de chocolate, con el envoltorio, en el recipiente.- De seguro el calor del horno derrite el papel.

-Tienen que estar bromeando. Chicos, una receta no puede ser así… Ni siquiera rompieron los huevos… en cierta manera si, siempre…

-Lo sentimos Gou-chan.- Nagisa conectó la batidora que estaba sobre la mesa, y empezó a batir aquella extraña mezcla, que empezó a salpicar alrededor suyo.

-¡Basta! ¡Nagisa-kun!- Kou intento detenerlo.

-Si, basta Nagisa-kun. Le faltan las flores.- Acotó Rei tirando unas hojas verdes y una flor roja con espinas.- Creo que servirán.- Nagisa volvió a mezclar aquellos ingredientes y seguían salpicando.

-¡BASTA! ¡ASÍ NO SE COCINA!- Kou intentó detenerlos, pero no le hicieron caso.- Yo preparare un pastel para Haru-sempai, y después veremos cual prefiere.- Les dijo decidida.

Kou sacó otro recipiente, y apoyó ese libro de cocina a su lado. Siguió una receta de un pastel de chocolate que se veía decente. Rompió 2 huevos y los mezclo con harina. Cocoa en polvo, leche, y pedacitos de chocolate tenia para usar de ingredientes, obviamente le iba a ir mejor que a los chicos. Mientras tanto, ellos intentaban cocinar aquella extraña mezcla que habían logrado.

-¿Estas seguro de que es así Mako-chan?- Preguntó Nagisa mirando aquella mezcla amarilla con hojas y papel de aluminio.

-Pues… necesita leche… ¿Kou nos la prestas?

-Olvídenlo. No apoyare su monstruosidad.- Tiró un poco de leche en su recipiente y alejó el cartón de ellos.

-Bueno… improvisemos…- Dijo Makoto.- ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

-¿Yogur derretido?

-Buena idea Ryugazaki-kun.

-Deja de llamarme así.- Susurró Rei frustrado. Se dirigió al refrigerador a buscar yogur. Tanta comida y Haru no comía nada más que pescado. Fue un poco más inteligente que Nagisa, y colocó el yogur en una pequeña olla, en vez de hervir el yogur en su paquete de plástico. Y lo puso hervir a altas temperaturas, en unos segundos estuvo derretido.- todavía tiene pedazos de fresa.

-Bueno, serán un extra.- Respondió Makoto con una sonrisa. Rei volcó aquella mezcla en el recipiente donde habían cocinado esa atrocidad.- Creo que ya esta listo, pongámoslo en el horno.

-¿A cuanta temperatura debe ir?

-Pues…- Rei empezó a pensar, cosa que al parecer hace rato que no hacia.- El agua hierve a 100 grados centígrados… y esto es 50% agua… pero espera, será un sólido, así que yo diría que a 200 grados para que no se evapore...

-Y mi mamá lo cocina por una hora y media.

-De acuerdo.- Nagisa metió su recipiente al horno.- 1 hora y media a 200 grados… ¿centígrados?

-Creo que tendré que llamar a los bomberos.- Suspiró Kou. Con cuidado puso una cucharada de leche chocolatada en polvo y empezó a batir con un tenedor rápidamente. Después puso el chocolate partiéndolo en pequeños pedacitos, y su pastel ya estaba listo, solo faltaba hornearlo.- Chicos, necesito hornear esto, y como solo hay un horno en toda la casa, tendremos que compartir el tiempo y la temperatura, pero no se preocupen yo tardo menos tiempo, y a una temperatura mas baja.

-Pero nuestro pastel tardara más tiempo Gou-chan.

-¡Te he dicho que me llames Kou!... Un pastel no puede hornearse a 200 grados, como mucho a 150, pero no tanto. Lo horneare a 120 grados por 40 minutos, se los recomiendo, ¿Qué dicen?

-Bueno… Haru esta muy hambriento, así que deberíamos hacerlo lo más rápido posible.- Respondió Makoto.

Le dejaron el horno a Kou, que separo delicadamente ambos pasteles, y los colocó a temperatura ideal. Para esperar fueron a cenar. Haruka se quedo esperando su pastel, pero también acepto un poco de Onigiri de Makoto y Kou. 40 minutos después fueron de vuelta a la cocina. Los chicos intentaron sacar su pastel primero, pero se quemaron por lo caliente que estaba. Fue Kou la que, con un guante de cocina, pudo sacarlo sin problemas. Le presto el guante a Makoto para que pudiera sacarlo. Era increíble el poco razonamiento que podían tener ellos 3 cuando se trataba de cocinar.

Le sirvieron el pastel a Haruka. El pastel de Kou se veía excelente, de chocolate con chispas de chocolate, tenia forma perfecta y su olor era delicioso. El otro pastel tenia forma irregular, parecía una montaña con desniveles, y se veían hojas y pedazos de aluminio desde afuera. Obviamente le pastel de Kou era la mejor opción.

Haru cortó un pedazo de ese perfecto pastel de chocolate y le dio un mordisco despacio. Kou se quedo esperando su reacción. Después de que trago un pedacito, un fuerte rubor se notó en su cara y soltó un pequeño gemido de placer. La cara de su amiga se ilumino ante tal reacción.

-¿Te gusta Haru-sempai?- Preguntó alegre.

-Hace mucho que no comía algo tan delicioso.- Respondió con su tono neutral de siempre, y como otro trozo de ese pastel.

-Si, si, pero ahora prueba el nuestro Haru-chan.- Nagisa empujó el pastel de Kou y puso el suyo delante de Haruka.

-De acuerdo…-No parecía apetitoso en ningún sentido, pero solo para complacerlos, cortó un pedazo, lo mejor que pudo porque estaba demasiado duro, y en vez de poder comerlo, se encontró con una flor gigante en aquel pedazo de pastel.- ¿Esta no es la flor venenosa que estaba haya afuera?- Makoto y Nagisa miraron a Rei, si se envenenaba iba a ser su culpa. Haru volvió a cortar un pedazo, y esta vez había un aluminio.- ¿Un boleto dorado?- Lo sacó de el pastel y lo arrojó al piso. Probó aquel pedazo de "postre". Apenas le dio un mordisco y los chicos esperaban su reacción.

Ni siquiera termino de masticar, y se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar aquella cosa que habían preparado.

-Creo que no le gusto.- Dijo Kou algo victoriosa.

Después de un rato Haruka volvió al comedor. Los chicos ya habían tirado aquel pastel para que se lo comiera el gato que vagaba siempre por ahí. "Deberán hacerle un funeral y una pequeña tumba" pensó Kou sobre el gato. Haru se sentó y miro aquel pastel con disgusto.

-Eh… si… interesante… ¿todavía quedo mi plato de caballa?

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Le preguntó Kou para nada.- ¡No puede ser otra vez Haru-sempai! ¡TANTO ESFUERZO PARA NADA!

-Guarda eso, o llévatelo a tu casa, ahora quiero caballa.

-A mi casa… a mi casa iré a buscar una pala para cavar mi propia tumba…- Susurró. Era la quinta vez que le cumplía un capricho y Haruka como si naba lo ignoraba y lo tiraba a la basura.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada? Antes estabas tranquila.

-Estaba… son cambios de humor mi querido Haru-sempai… y cuando a ti te lleguen voy a atormentarte tanto como lo haces ahora conmigo.

Cambios de humor. Eso vendría después de los antojos. Y ver al inexpresivo de Haruka enojado, sonriendo, llorando o gritando era algo por lo que cualquiera pagaría.

* * *

**Haru cambiando de humor... no, es imposible ._. es como verlo de seme, hue c:**

**¿Pueden ser tan bestias? e.e si, si pueden, inclusive Rei es un idiota cuando se trata de cocina c: el unico que sabe cocinar es Nagisa, pero claro, seguia la receta de Mako-chan... bueno, mañana es día de escuela, sayonara, sueñen con Miku Hatsune! (no puedo dejar de hacerlo, en serio e.e sueño con ella y Free!... ay que lindo x3)**


	12. Cita

**Puuuuuto internet que me odia *cantando* -pos si, volvio a quedar morido T-T a 10 dias de mi cumpleaños... me odia, me odia con todo su corazon c: , pero como siempre, me las arreglo para subir la historia, y la iba a subir el lunes, pero voy a subirla hoy porque el maldito internet ya no estara el lunes, asi que bla, bla, cariñitos, y etcetera.**

**Leeees gustara este capitulo :3**

**-Leve mencion de ReiHaru y RinRei- (RinRei es mi OTP (?) ok no xD... es mi tercer OTP de Free! e.e)**

* * *

Estaba sentado en un banco, en un hermoso parque, eran mas o menos las 5 de la tarde. Tenia una canasta con unos sándwiches a su lado. Habia organizado una "cita de reconciliación", o algo así. Habian pasado ya 4 meses desde que todo el asunto se descontrolo. Sabia que no era su culpa, y tampoco del otro, y tenia que hablar con el sobre eso. De niño lo habian criado enseñandole que las heridas cicatrizaban con el tiempo. Espero días y ese dolor seguia ahí, espero semanas y aun así, y al cabo de meses la situación se hizo insoportable. No podia seguir viviendo con el corazón roto, no podia dejar esa cicatriz ahí, no podia olvidar que algo tan maravilloso habia llegado a su vida. No olvidaria a Rei Ryugazaki.

-Nagisa-kun…- Escuchó su voz y levanto la cabeza. Desde que se habia sentado ahí hacia 2 horas estuvo mirando al piso, pensando que decir, que hacer, y si a Rei le gustarian sus sándwiches. Rei se sentó a su lado despacio, como esperando una aprobación.- ¿Para que me llamaste?

-Pues… ¡Para tener una cita!- Respondió alegre.

-¿Eh?...- Preguntó confundido.- Pero…

-Prepare unos sándwiches, no te preocupes, fueron mas faciles que aquel pastel que echamos a perder.- Le entregó aquella pequeña canasta co sandwiches.- Con queso, lechuga y sin bordes, como a ti te gustan.

-Eh, gracias, pero…

-Tengo muchos planes que podemos hacer hoy. Estaba pensando que podriamos ir a la tienda de musica, se que te gusta un grupo nuevo y acaban de sacar un cd nuevo. Y después podriamos ir a la heladeria, y pasear por el parque.

-Nagisa…

-Y después podria acompañarte a tu casa, Ryugazaki-kun.

-¡Nagisa-kun, escuchame!- Gritó.- … Acaso… ¿No me odias?- Preguntó con un tono de miedo en su voz.

-¿Odiarte?... ¿A ti?... ¿Tu me odias?

-¡Claro que no! Yo…- Bajó la vista avergonzado.- Yo te amo con todo mi corazón.

-Yo igual, Rei-chan.- Levantó su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Estamos en una cita, hay que disfrutarla, ¿No?

-Hai, lo siento.- Respondió nervioso.- Y… lo siento por haberte tratado así los ultimos meses.

-No te preocupes, por lo menos igual lo pasamos bien. ¿Recuerdas cuando le ganaste a Haru-chan el otro día?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.- Pobrecito, puede que tenga agilidad, pero se vuelve mas lento.- Se rió fuertemente.- ¿Y cuando hicimos el pastel? ¿Y todas las veces que le decíamos a Haru que le pidiera a Kou algo y ella lo hacia y siempre terminaba diciendo "gracias, pero ahora quiero caballa"?- Siguio riendo.  
-Es bueno verte feliz.- Susurró Ryugazaki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Bueno… gracias por los sándwiches, ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí sentados todo el día o que?

-Ah, antes, queria preguntarte…- Su voz volvió a apagarse. Eso preocupo a Rei.- Ya… ¿Ya tienes una razón?... Quiero decir… ¿Sabes por qué me engañaste con Haru-chan?- Preguntó un tanto asustado. Rei se dio cuenta de la treta.

-Me trajiste aquí para que te responda eso…- Dijó en un tono serio.- Pero… estuve reflexionandolo… y tienes derecho a saberlo. Despues de todo, no es tu culpa, nunca lo fue, y no tienes porque sufrir por algo que hice. ¿Quieres la verdad?- Preguntó algo timido.

-Para eso te traje aquí.

-De acuerdo… desde que empezamos a salir me sentí incomodo con nuestra relación.- Confesó.- Ya desde antes me gustaban otras personas, y tu llegaste de repente, y cambiaste mi vida tanto… pero tu quisiste hacerlo, yo no quise que lo hicieras.- Evitó mirar a Nagisa a los ojos.- Antes de conocerte me gustaba alguien, una chica de nuestro salón, pero dejo de gustarme cuando empezamos a salir… En Samezuka… cuando vi a Haruka-sempai… algo sucedió de repente en mi… no se que fue… pero… cambio toda mi forma de ver la natación... me inspiró para nadar. Y… El día que hable con Rin-san, entendí su dolor interno… me sentí muy mal por el, solo tenia ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo, diciendole que todo estaria bien…

-Tu eres así Rei-chan, no significa que…

-Si significa Nagisa. Mis sentimientos por Rin-san eran fuertes, y por Haruka-sempai aún más… pero tu eres el que le gana a todos. Me hiciste sentir como nunca me habia sentido. Creí que sabia lo que era estar enamorado cuando solo tuve uno que otro flechazo en la primaria y escuela media, pero tu me enseñaste lo que es el amor, tu me cambiaste la vida… Te amo Nagisa-kun… Nagisa.- Se corrigió.

-Rei-chan… ¡Yo tambien te amo!- Saltó hacia él para abrazarlo.- Pero… ¿Y si el hijo de Haru-chan es tuyo?

-No me preocupare por eso ahora…- Correspondió a ese abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Ne, Rei-chan, ¿Vamos a comer estos sándwiches o que?

-Creo que los aplastaste Nagisa-kun… Pero… ¿Podemos hacer otras cosas, verdad?

-¡Claro! ¡Tengo el plan para la cita mas grande de la historia!- Gritó con una sonrisa.

-Nagisa-kun, baja la voz, no es comun que 2 chicos actúen así... Oh, ahí viene alguien.- Separó a Nagisa con cuidado, pero el se apegó mas a Rei, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a unos centímetros.- Nagisa-kun, ahí viene una ancianita…- Ignoro su comentario y juntó sus labios en un beso.

Por su lado paso una mujer mayor, de unos 70 años de edad. Caminaba despacio, y no pudo evitar notar a esa pareja besandose. Se acomodo sus lentes, le parecia ver a un chico en lugar de una chica, y efectivamente así era. Cuando por fin se separaron la anciana seguia ahí. Rei ni pudo verla, estaba avergonzado, pero a Nagisa no le importaba, parecia inocente, pero era un sin vergüenza de pies a cabeza. La anciana tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, busco algo en su bolso y lo guardo en el bolsillo de la camisa de Rei. Le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y siguió su camino.

-Que adorable viejecita.- Dijó Nagisa con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te dio?

-Eh...- Rei buscó en su bolsillo aquello que le habia dejado la anciana. Su cara se torno del rojo mas fuerte que podia.- Un…- Nagisa lo tomó y lo tiro al piso.

-Un condon Rei-chan, pero no lo necesitaras. Arruina la diversión.- Dijó con un puchero.

-Eh… ¿Podriamos irnos antes de pasar mas vergüenzas?

-Claro, Rei-chan…- Se separó de el y se paró de la banca.- Pero antes… ¿Qué chica te gustaba antes?

-Eh… bueno… no creo que deba decirtelo.

-¿Es de nuestro salón? ¿La conozco?

-Eh… si, y si…

-Mhh… Creo que ya se quien es.

-Por favor, hay casi 15 chicas en nuestro salón, dudo mucho que tu…

-¿Gou-chan, no?

-… ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

-De cierta forma era obvio. No hablas con ninguna otra chica. Pero no te preocupes, todos hemos estado enamorados de ella en algún momento… Excepto Haru-chan, claro. ¡Vamos! Ya perdimos 10 minutos.- Tomó a Rei de la mano y lo obligo a pararse y a seguirlo a donde fuera que iba.

Sus sándwiches estaban arruinados, pero podían disfrutar del resto del día, juntos. Rei no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así. Quien sabia si perderia a Nagisa para siempre, y si no fuera así, habria roto su frágil corazón en vano, así que de alguna manera tenia que componerlo. Se vio a si mismo obligado a comprarle un helado a Nagisa, y él bien sabia que ahora Rei iba a tratar de mimarlo todo lo que pudiera, así que pidio el helado mas grande de la tienda. Le costó a Rei poco menos de 1000 yenes, pero en cierta forma, debia hacerlo. "Podria alimentar a medio ejercito con un helado tan grande" pensó Rei, pero Nagisa ni iba a molestarse en compartirlo, era su día para ser mimado.

-Nagisa-kun, ¿De verdad vas a comerte todo eso?- Preguntó mientras caminaban. Era un helado de casi un kilo y medio reducido a un cono gigantesco, con todo tipo de salsas, y mas de 10 sabores.

-Me lo debes Rei-chan. Ne, Rei-chan, ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Preguntó señalando su camisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?- Miró hacia donde señalaba el rubio. Conocía ya ese juego, pero le seguiria la corriente.

-¡Aquí!- No esperaba que Nagisa aprovechara y le manchara toda la cara con helado.- Y un poquito en la cara.- Se rió.

-¿Ah si?- Aprovechó la distracción de Nagisa para arrebatarle el helado y tirarselo en la cabeza. Se cubrió la boca con la mano para ocultar su evidente risa.

-Eso fue muy inmaduro Rei-chan.- Dijó en un tono serio.

-¡Mira quien habla! ¡Tu empezaste!- Todavia habia rastros de risa en su voz.- Dejame limpiarte.- Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezó a limpiarle esos trozos de helado de la cabeza.- 1000 yenes en vano, ya estaras contento.

-Pues, fue divertido.- Soltó una pequeña risita.- Tu tambien tienes un poco de helado aquí, Rei-chan.- Le limpió un poco de helado que tenia en la cara, y lo lamió de su propia mano.

-… No hagas eso…- Susurró ruborizado.

Lo siguiente en la lista de Nagisa era ir al centro a comprar. En un principio solamente iba a comprarle un CD a Rei, y eso hizó, pero primero decidió aprovechar su condición de consolado y comprar, o mas bien, obligar a Rei a comprar, todas las cosas que queria desde hacia mucho tiempo. Lo primero, era un peluche extraño que no habia visto en ningun otro lugar mas que en una jugueteria en el centro. Un peluche de un pingüino amarillo, raro, pero era su favorito. Y como si fuera un niño, hizó ojitos de cachorro para obligar a Rei a comprarlo, y claro que tuvo que hacerlo. Eso debio haberlo comprado a lo ultimo. Se quedaron 3 horas caminando por el centro, con el peluche de pingüino a cuestas, y claro, Rei debia llevarlo. Ya era tarde, el sol se habia ocultado. Todo lo que le habia comprado Rei era mas que suficiente para que lo perdonara, aunque Nagisa solo queria que le demostrara su amor una vez más, pero se aprovechaba de la situación.  
A las 9 en punto, se encontraban caminando a la casa del rubio, Nagisa llevaba su pingüino y una pequeña bolsa que habia comprado para Rei, mientras el otro iba detrás, cargando unas 10 bolsas y 5 paquetes de todo tipo de tamaño. Lo habia mimado y demasiado. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hazuki, Ryugazaki subió hasta su cuarto para dejar todas esas bolsas. Nagisa tiro su nuevo peluche en la cama y le dio a Rei aquella bolsa que habia comprado.

-Gracias Nagisa-kun, pero no tenias porque hacerlo…

-Claro que si, tu me compraste muchas cosas hoy.- "Muchas se queda corto" pensó el peliazul.

-¿OLDCODEX? Pero no me gusta esta banda, a ti te gusta.

-Oh que lastima, entonces yo debere quedarmelo.- "¡Lo hizó a proposito!" Pensó enojado Ryugazaki.- Ne, Rei-chan… mis hermanas no estan en casa hoy, fueron a pasar el fin de semana a casa de unos tíos, y mis padres duermen temprano… así que… ¿No quisieras quedarte a dormir?

-¿Eh?... Nagisa-kun… ¿Estas seguro que volveras a aceptarme tan rapido?

-¡Claro que si! ¡No lo pensaria 2 veces!

-No se, Nagisa-kun…

-Pues yo si, y yo soy el mas activo aquí, y yo ya tome una decisión, ademas me lo debes.- Tomó a Ryugazaki de la muñeca y lo empujo hasta su cama. Se sentó sobre el y lo abrazó alegre.- Me alegra que vuelvas a estar conmigo Rei-chan… y como es una cita de reconciliación, y tu me has mimado demasiado…- Le quitó los lentes y los apoyo sobre su mesita de luz.- Así que dejame mimarte.- Tomó a Rei del cuello, y se tiró hacia atrás, acostandose sobre la cama, dejandolo al peliazul sobre él.

-Solo buscas nuevas posiciones.- Nagisa mostró esa sonrisa pervertida a la que Rei ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo atrajó mas hacia él para poder besarlo. Se extrañaban mutuamente. Rei extrañaba aquel cuerpo pequeño pero controlador que fácilmente podia llevarlo a la locura en cuestion de segundos, y Nagisa extrañaba "jugar" con Rei. Era jugar para él, porque era divertido, demasiado.- No debiste haber tirado eso que nos dio la viejecita.

-Olvidate de la viejecita, ahora estas conmigo.- Le quitó la camiseta rapidamente. Era impaciente cuando se trataba de "jugar". Tambien se quito el mismo su ropa, solo traia una chaqueta puesta.

-Solo eso tenias… me parece que esta parte tambien la planeaste.

-Y tampoco tengo ropa interior, Rei-chan.- Dijó en un tono de voz picaro.- Que te mime… no significa solo cambiar de posición, ¿Sabes?...- Rei lo miró sin entender.- Hazme cualquier cosa que quieras.- Susurró con una sonrisa.- Te lo has ganado.

Rei solo lo miro con una sonrisa por unos segundos. Hacia mucho tiempo que no podia apreciarlo así, sus rostro rojo, su pecho subiendo y bajando constantemente, y sus ojos con un brillo de lujuria. Esa visión era de, y para Rei, y de nadie mas. Le dio un beso en la frente y luego bajo a sus labios. Nagisa apenas extendió un poco los brazos para rodearle el cuello, mientras que Rei, con una mano sostenia la parte baja de su espalda y con la otra acariciaba todo su cuerpo. Llegó hasta sus pantalones, y los bajo lentamente, era cierto lo que le habia dicho Nagisa, no traia ropa interior. Empezó a mover su mano sobre su miembro de arriba hacia abajo, y el rubio solo soltaba gemidos que eran ahogados por sus labios.  
Cuando ya no tuvieron aire, se vieron forzados a separarse. Ambos estaban agitados y con la temperatura a mil, sobretodo Nagisa. Era raro verlo así, pero tambien, aunque el era el pasivo, era raro verlo abajo. Rei bajó hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, dejandole marcas en las partes que sabia que Nagisa era sensible. Siguio besando su cuello y su abdomen, y masturbandolo cada vez más rapido, mientras el otro simplemente soltaba ahogados gemidos de placer. Sabia que no podia levantar la voz, sus padres seguían en la casa.

-Rei-chan… deja de… ¡Detente!- Gritó de repente. Rei le hizó caso, y se alejo un poco de el, confundido.- Deja de hacer tiempo…- Dijó algo agitado.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó. Sabia a que se referia, pero queria escucharlo de sus labios.

-Metemela Rei-chan… ¡Ya!- Sonaba exigente.- Por favor…- Y ahora parecia que suplicaba. Cada expresión y cada noto de voz diferente que tenia volvían loco a Rei.

Ryugazaki se bajó los pantalones hasta la rodilla. Se notaba en aquel bulto en sus boxers, estaba excitado, pero no tanto como siempre. Ahora Nagisa no habia saltado hacia el a provocarlo, así que obviamente que seria diferente.

-¡Espera!- Gritó el rubio antes de que el otro hiciera algo. Se incorporo rapidamente, y se abalanzó sobre Rei, ahora todo volvia a la normalidad.- Me siento más comodo así…- Dijó en un tono inocente, nada relacionado a sus acciones.

Le quitó al peliazul la ropa interior rapidamente, y se metió su miembro en la boca de una. Si no lo hubiera hecho cientas de veces, Rei de seguro hubiera gemido como si no hubiera mañana, pero habia aprendido a aguantarse de tantos regaños de Nagisa. El rubio siguió recorriendo el miembro de Ryugazaki con sus labios, hasta que estuvo erecto del todo, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Con cuidado se sentó sobre él, aunque ya sabia que se sentia, el dolor seguia allí, al menos al principio. Unas lagrimas caian de sus ojos. Rei permaneció tranquilo, sabia que no debia asustarse o el tambien se asustaria, y arruinaria todo, habia pasado antes. Con una mano sujetó a Nagisa de la cadera, y lo atrajó mas hacia el para abrazarlo. Y con la otra tocaba su suave cabello rubio. Una vez pasado el dolor inicial, Nagisa consiguió calmarse, y volver a la acción. Empezó a moverse de arriba abajo sobre Rei, cubriendose la boca para no soltar los gritos que se estaba logrando.

-Rei…- Suspiró cuando se corrió sobre el abdomen de ambos. Cuando eso pasaba no era ni con Rei-chan ni con Ryugazaki-kun, era con Rei Ryugazaki. Se aferró al cuello del mas alto y siguió rebotando sobre el, y Rei empezó a seguir su ritmo Rodeo su cadera con ambos brazos, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Soltó un ultimo gemido y Nagisa pudo sentir aquel liquido caliente dentro de si.

Nagisa se retiro y se acostó al lado de Rei. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo del cuello fuertemente.

-Sabia que todavía me amabas Rei-chan.- Dijó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pues claro… nunca podria dejar de amarte…- Bostezó.- ¿Podria descansar un poco, si?- Se cubrió con una sabana y se acomodo en una almohada de pinguinos.

-Mhh, claro Rei-chan.- Respondió con una sonrisa. Tomó del piso aquel muñeco de pingüino que habia caido durante su acto, y se acurrucó al lado de Rei para dormir tambien.- Gracias liquido rosa.- Susurró para si mismo.

* * *

**Perdonar mi no servir para escribir lemon (-por eso habia escrito 4 escenas de lemon en el fic e.e (?)-)**

**Nadie podra alejarme de internet \._./ y si no puedo subir historias en mi casa, me arreglare en la escuela, bendita escuela con computadoras que uso lunes y martes, inclusive hice un trabajo de Miku Hatsune para la escuela :3... y ahora tengo que hacer uno de biologia sobre el maltrato animal en los parques acuaticos, pobres Mako-chans y Haru-chans sufren mucho en los parques acuaticos ;_; **

**Voooolviendo a la historia: Nagisa-kun... ¿Que hiciste con el liquido rosa? (drama, Drama, DRAMA!)**

**Matta ne! (tratare de subir pronto DX)**


	13. Cambios de humor

**Quieeeeeeeeeeen pido un Haruka ultra OOC?**

**-Si tiene cambios de humor, es OOC e.e-**

**Shin Sekai Yori episodio 8 -corazon- muy leeendo x3**

* * *

Otro complicado día habia empezado para Haruka. Ya estaba en el final de la semana 19, faltaban pocos días para que cumpliera los 5 meses con ese experimento al que Kou insistia en llamarle "bebito". Ya habia tenido que pasar por nauseas, tobillos hinchados y antojos, ni queria imaginarse que le pasaria en los siguientes 4 meses. Su estomago estaba cada vez mas grande, aunque no demasiado, parecia estar un poco obeso. Ya no podia nadar tanto como antes. Realmente era pesado cargar a un bulto de 8 centimetros hacia todos lados. Pero bueno, en cierto modo, amaba a ese bebé.  
Apenas abrió los ojos se encontro con la curiosa mirada de la pelirroja, que como siempre, estaba ahí para "cuidarlo".

-Ohayo Haruka-sempai.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó cansado.

-Eh… bueno, vine, como siempre. ¿Te preparo el desayuno? Tu ve a bañarte.

-Vete al diablo Kou.- Dijó en un tono enojado.- ¿Por qué no puedes irte a tu casa y dejarme a mi solo? No soy un bebé, no necesito que me cuides todo el tiempo.

-Haru-sempai…

-Lo siento Kou, no quise ofenderte.- Ahora sonaba asustado.- ¿No te dije nada malo no?

-Eh… bueno, entiendo que…

-¡¿QUÉ ENTIENDES KOU?! ¡Tu no entiendes nada!

-Oh… cambios de humor… ¿Ne, Haru-sempai?

-¿Cambios de humor? ¿Cambios de humor? ¿Pero por que?- Parecia que iba a ponerse a llorar.- No es justo, no es justo, no es justo.

-Wow, una faceta que crei que nunca veria de ti.

-¡PERO AHORA LA ESTAS VIENDO!... ¿Me estas viendo? ¿Me estoy portando mal? Lo siento mucho Kou.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a la escuela.

-¿Me cargas?

-Eh… no.

Haru bajo la cabeza, se lo veia triste por lo ultimo que dijo Kou. Era raro ver triste a un kuudere, o verlo gritando, o asustado. Como cada día, se tomo un baño, y Kou se quedo esperandolo afuera. Ya le habia traido demasiados problemas como para tenerle tanta confianza. Makoto llego después de un rato, y como siempre, obligo a Haruka a salir de la tina. Pero algo habia diferente.

-Hey, Haru, vamos, llegaremos tarde.

-No, no ire.- Dijó en su tono serio de siempre.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te pasa?

-No quiero ir a la escuela… se burlan de mi.

-¿Quiénes?

-La mayoria… los chicos de nuestro salon. Dicen que deberia dejar de comer, dicen que deberia nadar mas, dicen que haga un ejercicio que sirva.- Su voz sonaba debil.- No quiero ir si van a burlarse de mi.

-Ne, Haru… ¿Tu amas a tu hijo, no?

-Ajam.

-Pues si se burlan de ti, se burlan de el. ¿Crees que a el le importa? Claro que no, es tan solo un feto. ¿A ti te deberia importar? Claro que no, son idiotas, no saben lo que es la vida… ni siquiera saben que daras vida. Y sera mejor que no lo sepan. El año que viene les daras una lección de lo que es estar en forma. Ahora vamos.

-No, igual no quiero ir.

-¡¿Pero por que no?!

-¡NO ME GRITES!

-¡Nadie te grita! ¡Tu estas gritando!

-¡KOU! ¡MAKOTO ESTA GRITANDOME!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡SI ES CIERTO!

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

-¡SI ES CIERTO!

-¡Basta Haru! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente te comportas así?

-Se supone que deberias saberlo. ¿Eres mi mejor amigo, no?- Se hundió mas en la tina.- Eres cruel conmigo, Makoto.- Se quejó con un puchero.

-Makoto-sempai…- Kou lo llamó desde la puerta.- Haruka-sempai está algo… sensible. Ten mucho cuidado con lo que digas o hagas porque podria ofenderse o ponerse a llorar muy fácilmente.

-Oh, no lo sabia… Haru… Escuchame, si sales de la tina, te comprare un helado en el camino.

-… ¿De lo que yo quiera?

-De lo que tu quieras.

-¿Inclusive de caballa?

-…Eh…- Miró los ojos de Haruka. Parecia un pequeño niño que le pedia a su madre algun dulce con ojos de cachorro.- Claro, si es que hay de caballa.

-…Bueno… pero… ¿Nadie va a molestarme?

-No si estoy yo para evitar que eso pase.- Respondió con su calida sonrisa de siempre.

Si se sentia mal, o si algo le irritaba, Makoto sabia como arreglarlo. Habian sido amigos desde hacia tanto tiempo que inclusive podia leer lo que decian aquellos ojos azules cuando su dueño estaba callado. Habia aprendido a mirar mas alla de esa expreción neutral que le daba a todos. Debia tratarlo con mas cuidado que antes, y habia que tratar a Haruka con extremado cuidado para que soltara un poco sus emociones. Y cuando las soltaba habia que cuidarlas, como si fueran pequeños gatitos, no cualquiera podia tocarlos, solo un experto, y ese experto era Makoto.  
De camino a la escuela, tuvo que comprarle una paleta de helado a Haruka. Aunque obviamente no habia helado de pescado. Fue una semana muy larga para ambos, y estaba a 2 días de terminar. Pero ese jueves seria aun mas largo para ellos, por todo el comportamiento de Haruka.

* * *

**IRA -****_solo un poco OOC-_**

Durante la primera hora, a Haruka se lo veia demasiado irritado. Makoto estaba a su lado, nunca lo habia visto así. Estaba arrugando un papel, y luego cortandolo en pedacitos, mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes, con el seño fruncido. Mas que enojado, parecia furico.

-¿Qué te pasa Haru?- Susurró.

-¿Qué me pasa? Estoy a punto de apuñalar a la profesora Mihu con su libro, no entiendo lo que dice y nisiquiera se detiene para explicar nada. Mas le vale que se detenga ahora y pregunte, o juro que voy a tirarle medio litro de agua en la cara.

-Tranquilizate por favor…

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME TRANQUILIZE!- Gritó enojado.

-Haruka-kun, ¿Algun problema?- Preguntó la profesora Ama-chan parando su lectura.- ¿Quieres ir a la oficina del director?

-… Me mandara de todas formas…- Se resignó Haruka. Tomó una botella de agua que habia en su mochila, y se paró de su asiento. Camino entre los bancos, abriendo esa botella lentamente, y paso frente al escritorio de Mihu-sensei. Como habia prometido, vacio la botella sobre ella, y luego se fue del salon.

-Ay Haru…- Suspiró Makoto. Sabia que se habia ganado un buen castigo.

* * *

**TRISTEZA -****_No tan OOC-_**

Cuando tocó el timbre del receso, Makoto fue a buscarlo. Estaba sentado en un banco al lado de la puerta de la oficina del director. Sentado en aquel banco, abrazado a sus piernas, y obviamente llorando, era una faceta suya que Makoto nunca habia visto. La gente pasaba, lo miraba y luego se reian o simplemente tenian una expreción de asco, "¿Es raro ver a un chico llorando? Ni siquiera saben por lo que esta pasando" pensó enojado. Se acercó con cuidado a Haru, tocó su hombro, y pudo ver que efectivamente estaba llorando. Lagrimas todavía caian por sus mejillas, y sus ojos estaban rojos. Con una seña le indico que se parara. Ya pronto terminaria el día, y se sentiria mejor al estar en una piscina.

* * *

**EMOCIÓN -Ultra archi OOC ._.-**

Estaban en clase de matematica. Un tema nuevo, por el cual debian prestar atención, pero Haruka estaba mirando a otro lado, sin prestar mucha atención. No le importaba, después de todo tenia buenas notas. Makoto de seguro deberia controlarlo, parecia que en cualquier momento se pararia y le haria algo al profesor como habia sucedido en la clase anterior. Sin previó aviso, Haruka se paro de su asiento.

-¿Nanase, ocurre algo?- Preguntó el profesor.

-Esta clase es aburrida. Tengo que irme a nadar.- Una expreción de alegria estaba en su rostro.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, el club de natación no se utiliza hasta la ultima hora.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, no esta aprobado por el reglamento de la escuela causar un alboroto.

-¿Pero de que esta hablando?- Haru lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tenia un papel en su mano, lo arrugó y se lo tiro al profesor.- ¡GUERRA!- Gritó de repente.

Era un hecho que todos los alumnos estaban aburridos, así que decidieron seguirle la corriente. Empezaron a arrojarse papelitos entre si, e inclusive lapices, y borradores, hasta que llegaron a los libros, y un desastre se formó en el salón.

-¡WOHOO!- Gritó Haru desde arriba de un banco.

-No de nuevo…- Suspiró Makoto. Por la cara del profesor se veia que se habia ganado otro buen castigo.

* * *

**LOCURA -****_muy OOC xD-_**

Los chicos del club de natación y Kou estaban esperando a Haruka en la sala de castigos. El debia quedarse allí una hora más, pero ellos estaban ahí solo para acompañarlo. Hablaban entre si, mientras Haruka se quedaba callado. Pero sin previo aviso se paró de su banco.

-¡AL DEMONIO CON EL CLUB DE NATACIÓN! ¡Hagamos el "Iwatobi highschool host club". Compremos trajes elegantes, y vestiremos a Kou como hombre.- Dijó finalmente con una expreción orgullosa.

Despues de que dijo eso hubo un silencio sepulcral. Hasta que Kou hablo.

-Eh… ¿Estas bien Haru-sempai?

-Debemos encargarnos de los titanes, se lo dejare a mi mayordomo, el podra verlo en su diario del futuro.

-Kou, ¿Las alucinaciones son un efecto secundario?- Preguntó preocupado Makoto.

-Por lo que se ve…

-Lo siento, se que acabo de decir puras estupideces. Debemos concentrarnos en buscar las esferas del dragon antes que Luffy las encuentre.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Voy al shibusen a buscar ayuda.- Se fue del salón, dejando a los otros confundidos. El primero en hablar fue Makoto.

-¿Qué…

-…Diablos…- Continuo Rei.

-… Acaba…- Continuo Kou.

-…De pasar?- Terminó Nagisa.

Haru entró por la puerta con una expreción triste en el rostro.

-Haru-sempai, ¿Qué paso?- Le preguntó Kou.- ¿Por qué no fuiste al Shibusen?

-No les importa que me vaya…- Dijó entre lagrimas.- Ademas… el idiota de Sebastian no vino a buscarme.

* * *

**MIEDO -OOC mas de 9000-**

Ya en la piscina, los chicos estaban listos. Pero Haruka estaba raro. Se acercó despacio al agua, tocandola con los pies, no parecia tener ganas de meterse. Makoto le pregunto que le pasaba, pero solo tenia una expreción de disgusto hacia el agua. No, no era eso, era terror. Era la primera vez que veia a Haruka temiendole al agua. Pero lo entendia, hoy no se sentia bien. Así que simplemente se fue con Kou, como ultimo jueves del mes, tenian que ver al Doc. Y tal vez mañana podria superar ese miedo momentaneo.

* * *

Se cambió y se puso una de las tantas camisetas especiales que le habia comprado Kou. "Creo que es apropósito que me queden un tanto ajustadas, a ella le gusta que mi estomago se vea" pensó algo enojado. Cuando llegaron a la casa del doc, los recibió como siempre con una taza de café, la cual ambos negaron, y los invito a pasar.

-Aww, aquí esta mi pequeño hijo.- Dijó abrazando el estomago de Haruka.- Y aquí esta su madre, que adorable.- Subió hasta el rostro de Haruka y empezo a pellizcar sus mejillas.- Coseeta leenda.

-¡Ya basta!- Lo apartó de un golpe, como casi siempre.

-Lo siento, no me golpees.- Dijó un tanto asustado.- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Se te acabaron las pildoras? Tengo mas si quieres. ¿Algun problema últimamente?

-Cambios de humor.- Respondió Kou.

-No he tenido cambios de humor, no se de que hablas.- Acotó Haruka.- Aunque… las pildoras… ahora que lo menciona.

-Faltan pocos dias para que tengas que consumir otra, ¿Pasa algo?

-… El primer dia de cada mes… y este mes… yo… yo me olvide de tomarla.- Respondió finalmente.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡VEN CONMIGO, PERO YA!- Gritó asustado llevandose a Haru de la mano.- Es una urgencia Nanase.- Lo acostó sobre una camilla, Kou se sentó a un lado preocupada.

-¿Qué le hara Doc-sama?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Esto es algo grave… quiero ver como esta mi hijo. Hay 2 posibilidades, el cuerpo de Haruka esta 100% adaptado y no es necesario que tome aquella pildora o el bebé a muerto, y no quiero que eso haya pasado.- Encendió una televisión a su lado.- Una ecografia es lo que necesitamos para saberlo.

-¿Entonces… vere al bebé?- Preguntó Haruka.

-Todos lo veremos.- Dijó el doc con una sonrisa mientras esparcia gel especial sobre el estomago de Haruka. Con cuidado colocó el ecografo sobre su ya desarrollado vientre, y allí en la pantalla pudo divisar una figura.- … Es… miralo… ¡Ese es! ¡Esta vivo!... Entonces… ya no necesitaras esa pildora.

-¿Ese es... mi…?- No pudó terminar la pregunta. Sabia la respuesta. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. Aunque fuera una deformidad, a él le parecia hermoso.- Es… adorable…

-Que bueno que este bien… ahora, Nanase-kun, faltan casi 4 meses para que nazca. ¿Soportaras un parto natural?- Haruka lo miró extrañado. ¿Cómo podria ser natural si era hombre?- Creo que es simple logica querido, tu utero, por así llamarlo, esta demasiado profundo, no como el de las mujeres, no podremos sacar al bebé sin mover muchos organos vitales. Por eso un parto natural es la mejor opción. Es eso, o el bebé podria morir, ¿Quieres eso?

-…- Haru miró de nuevo a la pantalla.- No… claro que no… es demasiado hermoso…- Suspiró.

-Ajam, es tu hijo… bueno, mi hijo.- Se corrigió el doc.

-… Es mi hijo.- Susurró Haruka un tanto enojado.

* * *

**Lucha por lo que es tuyo Haruka-kun \._./ (Oh por favor, como si ustedes no quisieran tener un hijo de Haruka entre sus brazos x3 maldito google, estaba buscando imagenes de Haru y me salio un mameluco de bebé que parecia el traje de Haru en el ending -se desmaya desmayadamente- estaba buscando "Haruka Baby" en google imagenes, si les interesa, para fangirlear.**

**ok, me pase de verga con este capitulo, ya lo se, no pude evitarlo XD tenia que hacerlo OOC, Haru solo tiene 3 estados de animo: Neutral- Triste- Piscina mode on (quitarse la ropa de inmediato para tirarse a una piscina :3)**

**Parto natural... Te va a doleeeeer (8) pero bueno, mamá delfin es mamá delfin XP**


	14. Por favor, no me golpees

**¿Alguien extraña a Rin? ._./ **

**Mate, mate... hoy es 22... significa... OH HOLY SHIT, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI! :D (si, soy libra- por escasas 5 horas- por eso soy libre cuando nado (?) we... ah sobre eso queria hablarles, yo voy a natacion desde los adorables 5 años, Y FREE ES UNA BONITA MENTIRA!... no hay ningun nadador ultra sensual como los chicos de Free! :C )**

* * *

El 5to mes había ya empezado para Haruka Nanase. Aunque ya no tenia que lidiar con los síntomas iniciales, como las nauseas, seguía con muchos malestares diarios. Quienes siempre estaban ahí para él eran Makoto, Nagisa y Rei. Nagisa últimamente se veía mas feliz que hacia uno meses, al igual que Rei. Esas sonrisas sinceras entre ellos, esas miradas tiernas, esos momentos en que dejaban de escuchar las conversaciones de otros solo para estar pendientes de ellos, habían vuelto. No estaban muy pendientes de Haru como antes. Por otro lado estaban Makoto y Kou, ellos parecían estar cuidando a Haruka como si se tratara de su hijo. Las 24 horas del día pendiente de el, y de sus malestares, y de sus estados de animo. Eran insoportables.

_"Ne, Haruka-sempai, te prepare un __**[Inserte platillo que nadie le pidió, pero que Haru debía comer o se rifaría algún golpe o insulto fuerte]**__"_. Ahora debía soportar cualquier invento que le pusiera Kou en un plato, según ella, "_Porque el bebé necesita diferentes nutrientes. La caballa no tiene todos los que necesitas._" Que caballas le importaba a ella lo que comía o no. "_Ne, Haru, deberías dejar de esforzarte tanto_", decía Makoto cada tanto cuando el nadaba. No se esforzaba, solamente se cansaba más rápido que antes. "_Haru, deberías dormir más." "Haru, hazle caso a Kou." "Haru, no llores, es solo el final de danganronpa_." "_Haru, por favor, no faltes a clases." "Haru, vas a enfermarte._" Haru, Haru, Haru, solo le faltaba tener coletas para ser Gasai Yuno.

Y Rin… hacia tiempo que no veía a Rin. Desde que le confeso que esperaba un hijo de un padre desconocido, no había vuelto a ver al pelirrojo. O al menos, no había vuelto a hablar con él. No podía dejar de verlo, gracias a Kou, y su insistencia en que Haru se quedara en su casa algunos días que se temía que algo malo le pasara de noche, pasaba uno que otro rato con Rin, aunque el otro no le dirigía la palabra ni la mirada. Rin también estaba lastimado, no tanto como el daño que le hacia a Haruka, pero estaba herido. Esperaba una llamada de Haru. Esperaba sorprenderlo con un: "Hey, llamaste, ¿Salimos esta noche?", y de seguro podrían tener mas noches así, podrían pasar mas tiempo juntos, podrían ser algo. Pero nunca recibió ninguna llamada de Haru, al menos eso creía. Cuando se presentó en la puerta, creyó que seria la oportunidad perfecta para hablar sobre eso, pero estaba Makoto a un lado, eso no era nada bueno. El lo había visto con Makoto, que estuviera allí a su lado… ¿Significaba que había algo entre ellos? Probablemente, pero no quería averiguarlo. Cuando dijo aquellas estupidas palabras, en un principio no le creyó, pero por su expresión, se veía que era en serio. ¿Un experimento había sido tan cruel con el chico que el amaba? Le dieron ganas de partirle la cara al responsable. Pánico le atacó en ese momento, quería reconfirmarlo, ¿Iba a ser padre?... Por lo visto no, o no lo sabía con seguridad. Pero eso no le importaba, le importaba que al parecer también tuvo relaciones con "Gafas Speedo".

"_Un hijo mío y de Haru… todo seria perfecto si no fuera por Makoto y Gafas Speedo_" siempre pensaba. "_Hace mucho que no veo a Haru… me pregunto como estará… debe de estar un poco mas gordo, de seguro que come diferente ahora, y también está el bebé… me pregunto como estará él bebé. Debe tener unos 5 meses ahora. Haru de seguro cuida muy bien de él. Me preguntó como se ve Haru nadando con ese bebé a cuestas… Necesito verlo, urgentemente._" Ya se encontraba golpeando la puerta de Haruka Nanase, con esperanza de poder verlo. Era sábado, y el no hacia nada interesante… o se veía como alguien que de seguro no haría nada interesante, así que tendría que estar en su casa.

Para su suerte allí estaba. Esos ojos azules abrieron la puerta. Se veía adorable a los ojos de Rin, con un suéter holgado, un delantal y con su estomago sobresaliente. Estaba pensando un poco lo que diría, no estaba preparado, solo tenia ansias de verlo. Y luego Haru hablo.

-Por favor no me golpees.- Fue lo primero que dijo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrazó su vientre ya desarrollado. Rin se sorprendió ante sus palabras y su reacción.

-Haru…

-Por favor no me golpees.- Repitió.

-Yo…

-Por favor.

-No vine aquí para golpearte… ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque… la ultima vez que nos vimos…- Rin lo abrazó de repente para que se callara, y funcionó.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… realmente mucho tiempo, ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos?

-5 meses… desde que te conté lo del bebé… 5 meses y 11 días. Ignorando las veces que me quede a dormir en tu casa y por casualidad estabas allí… ¿Quieres pasar?

Rin aceptó sin pensarlo 2 veces. Hacia mucho que no podía pasar tiempo con Haruka. Se arrepentía de haberlo tratado tan mal. No quería sacar el tema de conversación, esperaría a que Haru lo sacase. Pero simplemente no pudo contenerse.

-¿Cómo está el bebé?- Preguntó curioso.

-El… ¿Por qué te importa?

-Soy su padre… supuestamente… debe importarme, ¿No crees?

-No creo que debas amigarte mucho con el bebé.

-¿Por qué no? No importa si no es mi hijo, cuidare de él… si eso me permite estar contigo… por favor.

-Rin…- Estaba a punto de confesar todo detrás del experimento, hasta que Rin dijo esas palabras. Era prácticamente… no, era. Era una confesión. Pero luego recordó…- Tú… esa fue solo una noche para ti.

-¿Qué?

-¡T-te llame como 5 veces y ninguna me contestaste!- Su voz temblaba.- Yo creí… creí que eso fue algo…- Bajó la mirada.- Creí que tu me amabas…

-Haru… no recibí ningún mensaje…

-¡Mientes!

-Es en serio. El día siguiente, estuve nadando, todo el tiempo… Mi celular estuvo en mi locker todo ese tiempo…- Se quedo callado unos minutos. Una idea cruzo por su cabeza.- Nitori…- Dijo apretando los dientes.- Tienes que entender Haru… esos fueron celos… y los celos son por algo, ¿No?

-Ajam…

-Pues me puse celoso porque te… te…- No podía pronunciar esa simple palabra.- Yo te… a… a-a…- Tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo.- Yo te a… a…- Haru soltó una pequeña risita.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Eres patético. Eso es gracioso.

-¡Cállate!... Es difícil decir palabras tan serias…

-¿Solo viniste para eso?

-¿No me invitas a comer algo?

-Caballa o caballa.

-Prefiero la opción C, te invito a comer algo.- Tomó a Haru de la mano y se lo llevó a la fuerza afuera. Chocaron con alguien, que estaba por entrar a la casa de Haruka.- Oh, lo siento… oh, eres tu.

-Hey Rin…- Saludó con una sonrisa.- ¿Iban a algún lado?

-Tachibana…- Gruño en voz baja.

-Íbamos a comer, ven si quieres.- Respondió Haru.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Haru!- Rin gritó enojado.

-¿Algún problema con que vaya Makoto?... ¿No estarás celoso, verdad?

-Eh, no, no, claro que no… que venga si quiere.- Acepto algo enojado. Murmuró algo que Haru no pudo oír, de seguro alguna grosería.

-Ah, gracias chicos, pero ya comí.

-Igual yo, pero Rin me sacó a la fuerza.

-¿Entonces vienes a mi casa a jugar videojuegos?

-Ya que, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- Aceptó y se fue caminando detrás de Makoto.

-…Tachibana…- Maldijo Rin con ira. ¡Lo había plantado justo frente a sus ojos! Cerró los ojos con ira y pateo una piedra que había en el suelo, asustando a algunos gatos que se encontraban alrededor. Se dio la vuelta y se golpeó contra la pared de la casa de Haruka algunas veces.

-Rin…- La voz de su amado lo sacó de sus actos.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó enojado.

-Tenia que decirte algo… ya que fuiste tan sincero conmigo… creo que lo seré contigo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te gusta Tachibana? Lo dejaste un poco claro, ¿Sabes?

-No, no es eso… es que… el bebé… no será mío…- Dijo finalmente.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿A que te refieres?

-será del doctor que me hizo todo esto… lo siento… solo creí que debías saberlo.

Rin ni sabia que decir. Ya se había adaptado psicológicamente para ser padre, no importara que no fuera su hijo, y Haruka venia a decirle esto. Apretó sus puños y dientes, mostrando esa dentadura de tiburón, frunció el seño y miro a Haruka. Se lo veía, no asustado, sino que aterrado.

-Por favor no me golpees.- Abrazó su vientre cerrando los ojos.- O… golpéame a mi… pero no a él…

-¿El?... ¿El bebé?

-Por favor, no tiene la culpa…- Haruka Nanase estaba… ¿Llorando?... Efectivamente, eso hacia. ¿Desde cuando era tan suelto con sus sentimientos?- Por favor no lo golpees.

-No… no lo haré… yo… lo siento, Haru.- Se fue corriendo del lugar.

Eran demasiadas emociones para él. Los celos, la frustración, la lastima, y el dolor. Apenas llegó a su cuarto en Samezuka se tiró en su cama. Como agradecía que Nitori no estuviera presente para ver como descargaba sus emociones a través de llanto.

-Maldito…. Yo… yo de verdad quería… pero… te odio Nanase…- Apretaba fuertemente su almohada.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, decidió dejar su almohada en su sitio, y recostarse para poder dormir. No había dormido la noche anterior planeando una cita con Haruka. Pero fue en vano, Tachibana arruino todo. No podía dormir, además de que era muy temprano, pero igual, tenia sueño. Se volteó varias veces en la cama para intentar dormir, pero nada. Giró hacia la derecha, allí vio su mesa de noche, y sobre ella un cuaderno. Lo tomó con cuidado, junto con un lápiz que había a un lado, y empezó a escribir. Eso lo tranquilizo, no porque le gustara escribir, sino por lo que estaba escribiendo. Después de un rato se quedó dormido con el libro entre sus brazos.

-Sempai, ya llegue.- Un par de horas después, la infantil voz de Nitori se hizo presente en la habitación.- ¿Sempai?- Se sorprendió de verlo durmiendo. Eran apenas las 10. Se acercó a él al ver el cuaderno. Lo tomó con cuidado sin despertarlo, y empezó a leer lo que escribió. No era más que una lista de nombres con la terminación "Matsuoka".- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Qué? ¿Estuvo pensando en nombres para sus hijos, sempai?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. Efectivamente, eso había hecho.

* * *

**Eso señoras (y si hay algun señor por ahi) se llama instinto paternal, y tiburoncin-sama tendra que lidiar con el ^w^**

**\._./ ya tengo 14 ._./ queremos mas a Monthy \._. baila como chango, o te golpeare, si! \._./ YMCA! (? ok no xD)**

**... ¿Que? ¡Yo llore con el final de Danganronpa D:! Creí que estarian vivos en algun lado, pero... eran solamente fotos T-T ay no me hagan recordarlo... **


	15. Confesiones

**Enfoquemonos en el Doc un rato, de alguna forma es el enemigo aqui... de alguna otra forma soy yo, pero eso es otra cosa.**

* * *

"_Amor. Aquel sentimiento que he olvidado._  
_Recuerdo cuando la conocí. Apenas cursaba el primer grado de la escuela universitaria. Con tan solo 16 años pude entrar a la mejor escuela de medicina de todo Japón. Había diseñado para ese entonces 3 ciencias nuevas de las cuales solo yo tenía conocimiento. Al cumplir los 25, ya me había graduado con honores de otras 6, y como estaba aburrido, inventé otras 6. Decidí salir del país para enseñar mis 9 nuevas ciencias alrededor del mundo, pero algo me detuvo. Algo hermoso me detuvo._  
_Algo con ojos negros brillantes, que atraparían a cualquiera, con él cabello del color vino más puro de todos, con un cuerpo sencillo y bellisimo. Y con el nombre de la misma primavera._  
_Haruka._  
_Descendiente de una madre japonesa, y un padre hindú, Shimir Haruka, era la única mujer que llegó a amar a un nerd raro y sexualmente confundido, como yo. Lo único que le importaba era mi inteligencia, ella era perfecta. _  
_Pero nunca pude casarme con ella. Por la religión de su padre estaba comprometida de nacimiento, entonces solo habia una forma de demostrar nuestro gran amor. Un hijo, esa era la respuesta._  
_Ella era esteril de nacimiento, esa fue la peor decepción de mi vida. Fue en ese entonces cuando decidí emplear mis ciencias, que investigaban, más que nada, el origen de la vida humana en si a traves de metodos cientificos, solo que no estaba tan perfeccionada como la de mis colegas en los hospitales._  
_Haruka y yo pasabamos horas y horas encerrados en aquel laboratorio, buscando aquella cura milagrosa, aquel liquido que tanto deseabamos. Esa radiación que salia de cada producto, de cada sustancia, la enfermaban. Podia notar eso._  
_Por fin, después de 3 años, pude crear un liquido salvador, uno que seria la respuesta a todo. De un color rosa tan brillante como nuestro amor. Tan solo le inyecte un poco, debia cuidarlo, fue creado por total accidente. Por suerte cuide de él por mucho tiempo._  
_Tan solo una semana basto para que estuvieramos esperando a nuestro hijo. Mi hijo, mi futuro, mi descendencia, mi todo. La emoción que me invadia en ese momento fue demasiado grande, pero tenia que confirmarlo con un doctor experto en el tema. Y lo confirmaron, seria padre en unos meses. Pero tambien confirmaron otra cosa._

_-Ella… Parece que fue expuesta a una especie de radiación.- Dijó un doctor seriamente.- ¿No es así?- No sabia que responder. Si algo malo le habia pasado, era mi culpa.- Parece que contrajo un cancer de utero muy fuerte.- Era mi culpa. Claro que era mi culpa.- Debemos hacerle un tratamiento de quimioterapia, o morira. Pero a cambio perdera al bebé._

_Una vida o la otra, y la decisión nunca fue tan difícil, así que Haruka decició por mi. 9 meses sin quimioterapia, eso eligió. Estuve a su lado, luchando junto a ella, pero cada vez estaba más y más debil. En el septimo mes, recuerdo que tuvieron que hospitalizarla. Dormía a su lado en una silla, pero ella estaba inconsciente. Una noche desperte al escuchar su contador de latidos aumentar rapidamente. En seguida llame a los doctores. Sabia que nada malo podria pasarle de repente… pero ella estuvo meses sufriendo en silenció para que yo no me preocupara. _  
_La llevarón de inmediato al quirofano, sin decirme nada. Solo pude quedarme fuera esperando, por 3 largas horas. Hasta que un doctor salió, no tuve que preguntarle nada, negó con la cabeza frustrado mientras se limpiaba sangre de las manos._  
_Perderla… fue el peor dolor que nunca haya experimentado._  
_Pero una luz me ilumino cuando el doctor dijó "Salvamos a su hijo". No lo deje terminar de hablar y entré de inmediato a la sala de la que habia salido. En una cama habia un cuerpo cubierto con una sabana… Haruka… Los doctores intentaron sacarme del cuarto, pero me negue y forcejeé contra ellos. Vi a una enfermera llevarse algo entre sus brazos. Pequeño, cubierto con una saban… mi hijo… Me solteé de los brazos de los medicos y seguí a aquella enfermera, pero la perdí de vista._  
_Encontre una sala donde habian unos 5 medicos prestandole atención a un bebé. Pequeño, prematuro, conectado a un respirador artificial, y a un contador de latidos, volví a reconocerlo. Los doctores se alejarón de él, ni idea de porque lo hicieron, pero era mi oportunidad de entrar. Me acerque con cuidado, sus latidos eran lentos._

_-Hijo…- Me acerque a él despacio. Tan joven, tan pequeño. Intente acariciarlo, acercando mi mano despacio, pero antes de que tocara su infantil rostro, sentí un solo sonido salir de aquel contador. Un sonido muerto. Me voltee a ver y solo habia una raya en esa pantalla, ni un solo movimiento. Lleve una mano a mi boca, tratando de no gritar de dolor, mientras lagrimas caian de mis ojos. Aquel día perdí a las únicas 2 personas que llegue a amar."_

* * *

-¿Qué lees Kou?- Preguntó el Doc curioso. Ella se encontraba leyendo un libro azul escrito a mano por el Doc. En cuanto lo reconoció se lo quito de las manos.- ¡No toques esto niña!

-Doc-sama… no tenia idea de que…

-Olvidalo, es un triste relato de niñita llora. No me prestes atención.

-… Es muy profundo… No sabia por todo lo que paso.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo Kou, unos 12 años, olvidalo.- Abrió con cuidado aquel libro.- Solo lo toque 2 veces en mi vida, para escribirlo, y para pegar esta foto…- Le mostró a Kou una pagina donde solo habia una foto. Un hombre joven de cabello grisaceo, vestido con una bata blanca y googles en la cabeza, con un peinado alborotado, y una expreción seria. A su lado una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro, como el de los Matsuoka, muy palida, pero con una gran sonrisa, abrazando su estomago que era especialmente grande. Estaban en una habitación amarilla, apoyados en el borde de una cuna, parecia que remodelaban esa habitación.

-Se lo ve feliz…

-¿En serio? Haruka no decia eso. Yo nunca sonreia.

-Al igual que Haruka-sempai, pero él es feliz.

-Si, tienes razon… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Querias saber quien era el padre del hijo de Nanase ¿No te dije que tenias que buscar un libro?

-Ah si, ya lo lei… decia que…- Le susurró al oido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?! ¿Eso dicen las estadisticas? Pero las estadisticas no prueban nada, 40% de la gente lo sabe… Bueno, dicelo a Nanase. Al menos tendre un hijo inteligente, supongo.

-Ah, sobre eso…

-¿Sobre eso?

-Supongamos que… Haru-sempai… se encariña con el bebé…

-Supongamos…

-Y quiere quedarse con él… jeje… ¿Cómo lo tomaria?

-¿Cómo lo tomaria? ¿Cómo crees que tomaria que un mocoso quiere quedarse con mi experimento que me tomo mas de 15 años poder crear? ¿Cómo crees que lo tomaria?

-Puede que usted haya pasado por mucho, pero Haru tambien, y el no puede crear un liquido para volver a quedar embarazado. El de verdad quiere a ese bebé. Es como…

-Como fue mi esposa con nuestro bebé…- Suspiró con pesar.- Te dire algo… si me traes el liquido intacto, y el bebé de Nanase nace bien, puede que… yo me inyecte esa cosa, como estaba en mi plan original.

-¡Si hiciera eso lo amaria de por vida, Doc-sama! ¡Y me quedaria con usted cuidando de el bebé!... Espere… ¿El liquido?

-Todavia lo tienes, ¿Verdad?

-Eh… claro, claro… en mi casa… ire a buscarlo. ¡Sayonara!- Se fue corriendo del lugar. Ya en la calle, sacó su celular y le mando un mensaje a Haruka.- Lo siento Haruka-sempai…- Lagrimas caian por sus ojos al enviar ese mensaje. El experimento habia salido mal, y el liquido habia desaparecido. Todo habia terminado para Kou Matsuoka. ¿Cómo se lo diria a Haruka?

* * *

Rei Ryugazaki estaba caminando hacia la casa de su, ya de nuevo, novio, Nagisa. Habia faltado a clases aquel día. Pero no era el primer día. Ya llevaba un tiempo ausentandose. Algo malo le pasaba, así que fue a verlo. Cuando Rei faltaba, Nagisa se quedaba con el, hasta que estuviera mejor para volver a la escuela, sintió que debia hacer lo mismo. Antes de que tocara la puerta fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo de Hazuki.  
-¡Rei-chan!- Gritó emocionado al verlo.- ¡Rei-chan! ¡Rei-chan! ¡Me alegro tanto que estes aquí! ¡Que bueno que hayas llegado justo en este momento! Iba a ir a buscarte a tu casa.

-Nagisa-kun, tranquilo… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Creo que mejor te lo digo afuera, mi mamá esta en la cocina y podria oirnos.- Susurró y arrastro a Rei hasta fuera de la casa.- ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Jamas te imaginaras lo que paso!

-A ver, ¿Qué paso?

-Adivina.

-¿Tu peluche de pingüino cobro vida?

-No.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu mamá te enseño a cocinar?

-Yo ya sabia cocinar. Solo seguí la receta de Mako-chan.

-¿Terminaste de ver One Piece?

-Jeje, no… nadie.

-¿Fuiste a aquella disco que parece un templo del desierto?

-No iria sin ti, Mako-chan y Haru-chan. Ademas de que ya no puedo ir, hay alcohol y mucho sonido allí. Ya no podre ir por los proximos meses.

-¿Proximos meses?... Esta bien, me rindo.

-¡Jiji, sabia que no adivinarias! Use el mismo liquido que Haru-chan antes de nuestra cita…

-Espera…

-Y ahora estoy…

-Estas…

-…- Se acercó a él para susurrarle.- Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, Rei-chan.- Dijó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se retiró unos pasos para ver la reacción del mayor. No era la que esperaba.

-¡¿HICISTE QUÉ?! ¿Cómo fuiste tan irresponsable Nagisa?

-… ¿Eh?... Pero yo creí…

-¿Creiste que si tenias un hijo iba a dejar de hacerme responsable de mi hijo con Haru-sempai? ¡Solo empeoraste las cosas! ¡No se sabe todavía quien es el padre del hijo de Haruka-sempai! Y ahora me vienes con esto… ¡NO PUEDO! ¡ES DEMASIADO PARA MI!- Se tapó la cara, para ocultar su llanto.

-Rei-chan… pero… ¿Te quedaras conmigo, no es así?

-No lo se…- Suspiró.

-¿Qué?

-No lo se, Nagisa-kun, no lo se, esto lo hiciste a proposito, Haruka-sempai no tenia idea de que eso podria pasarle… no puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro.

-¡TU ERES EL INMADURO! ¡TU ERES EL QUE ME DEJO! ¡TU ERES EL QUE ME ENGAÑO! ¡YO SOLO QUERIA QUE TE QUEDARAS CONMIGO REI-CHAN!- Era su turno de llorar.- Por favor…

-No lo se…- Se dio media vuelta para volver por donde habia venido.- Pero probablemente no… sayonara, Nagisa-kun.- Empezó a caminar, alejandose cada vez más de el.

-¡Rei-chan!... Lo siento…- Susurró para sus adentros. No tenia ninguna mala intención. Solo lo habia hecho por amor. Un amor obsesivo, pero era amor. Y ahora estaba solo, definitivamente.

* * *

Haruka y Makoto caminaban hacia la casa de Haru. Venian hablando de la escuela, del club, de los videojuegos, de diferentes cosas, pero un tema que nunca tocaban era el bebé. Makoto sabia que a Haru eso le afectaba, y a él tambien por no saber si iba a ser padre o no. Tenia experiencia habiendo cuidado a sus hermanitos, pero no era lo mismo. Y por eso era mejor dejar ese tema de lado. Cuando entraron, Haru vio su telefono vibrando. Lo habia dejado sobre una mesa, como casi siempre, ni le importaba llevarlo consigo.  
Cuando vio el mensaje de su amiga Kou Matsuoka, sus ojos se abrieron de repente. No podia ser solo una mala noticia, tenian que ser 2. Dos que le caian como puñaladas al corazón. Cayo de rodillas al piso, y tiró su celular.

-¿Haru? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó asustado Makoto.

-El ultimo…- Fue lo unico que dijo.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?- Tomó el telefono y leyo el mensaje de Kou.

_"Haruka-sempai, lo siento. El Doc se quedara con el bebé no puedo evitarlo. Y según estudios, cuando no se sabe quien es el padre, en el 80% de los casos, es el ultimo con quien se tuvo relaciones- Kou"_

-Ultimo…- Makoto tambien se sorprendio.- Haru…

-Rei Ryugazaki…- Suspiró mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

**El experimento habia fallado.**

* * *

**... Les cague la vida**

**Pero como bien dice el Doc, las estadisticas no significan nada... ¿O si?... **

**-Lo siento, amo torturarlas, huehuehue \DRAMA/-**

**Ah si, fue mi cumpleaños y me regalaron una camiseta de Hetalia! ._.7**


	16. Insatisfecho

**Yo ni queria subir este capitulo DX Scarlet-evan me convencio... si, es tu culpa Scarlet-sama e.e**

**Bueno, todo el mundo pone a Rin en vestido de Maid... cambiemos las cosas un poco C:**

* * *

**Oh, antes de hacer o decir algo, este capitulo apenas cambia la historia... apenitas e.e así que subire otro capitulo el viernes, para no dejarles solamente un relleno hard por esta semana \._./ **

* * *

Haruka Nanase estaba recostado sobre su cama. Era ya la mitad del quinto mes. Creyó que tendría una oportunidad de estar con su bebé, creyó que el doc seria comprensivo, pero por lo visto no era así. O al menos, el creía eso. Desde que Kou extravió el líquido, las posibilidades de que pudiera quedarse con su bebé se esfumaron. Y ahora, para acabar con el pastel de malas noticias, era hijo de Rei Ryugazaki. Las cosas no podrían irle peor. O tal vez si, desde su punto de vista privado. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que había perdido la virginidad? ¿5 meses, 5 y medio? Esos fueron 2 días bastante agitados para él, pero por alguna razón sentía que quería revivirlos, y eso haría. No importara que fuera Ryugazaki, Tachibana, Matsuoka, o inclusive Hazuki, era una necesidad que tenía que ser atendida.

Tímidamente tomó su teléfono celular que estaba sobre su mesa de noche, y marcó el primer número que tenía en su agenda. De seguro el vendría, sobretodo si se trataba de Haru, y sobretodo si fingía estar enfermo.

-Hai, Moshi Moshi.

-Makoto…- Fingió una voz enferma.- No me siento nada bien…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa Haru?

-Creo que tengo fiebre…

-¿Cuántos grados de temperatura tienes?

-Eh… el máximo…- No sabía mentir.

-Haru…

-No, no tengo fiebre. Solo… estoy algo resfriado.

-Pues toma un té, y recuéstate.

-¿No puedes venir a cuidarme?

-En serio Haru, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, solo quiero… atención…

-¿No quieres que envíe a Nagisa?

-Nagisa ha estado muy decaído las ultimas semanas… creo que habrá vuelto a terminar con Rei.

-Quien sabe, ellos dos son muy privados cuando se trata de amor. Bueno, volviendo contigo, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa exactamente?

-Solo quiero que alguien cuide de mi… si no lo haces se lo pediré a Rin.

-Ok, ok, iré… eres manipulador… Y… ¿Para que exactamente quieres que vaya?

-Para… espera, se te escucha raro, ¿Dónde estas?

-Detrás de ti.- Haru se dio vuelta, y efectivamente, Tachibana estaba parado frente a su cama.- ¿Qué te pasa? No te ves enfermo.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Ya estaba en camino cuando me llamaste… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sientes nauseas, o algo? ¿No crees que debas llamar a Kou?

-Kou no podrá ayudarme.- Se dio media vuelta y se acercó lentamente a Makoto.- Ne, Mako-chan

-¿Por qué ahora hablas como Nagisa?

-Porque según Rei, Nagisa es un pervertido.

-Eh… Haru…

-Sabes, desde la ultima vez que nosotros hemos… ya sabes… han pasado más de 5 meses…

-Si… ¿Y qué con eso?

-¿Qué con eso? Que… bueno, la gente tiene urgencias, y necesitan ser saciadas.

-Ah… para eso puedes usar a Internet, y a tu manita derecha, ¿Sabes?

-No me refería a eso, pero estás cerca.- Se apoyó sobre su abdomen y empezó a subir hasta alcanzar su rostro.- Tu me arrastraste a eso Makoto… creí que no habría algo que me gustase mas que nadar.

-¿Te gusta algo más que nadar?

-Bueno… no le llega ni a los talones, pero igual me gusta mucho… ¿Y si lo hiciéramos en la piscina?

-¿¡Eh?! Haru… debo irme, además no quiero lastimar al bebé, ¿Sabes?

-El bebé esta solo, dale un hermanito para que se entretenga.- Intentó acercarse a besarlo, pero Makoto se alejó.

-¡BASTA!- Su rostro se tiño de rojo de repente.- Ah… oh no…- Susurró.

-¿Oh no?... Ah, ya se a que te refieres.- Bajó despacio hasta su cintura.- Ha despertado…- Bajó despacio sus pantalones, se veía un gran bulto en su ropa interior.- ¿Estas seguro que quieres que me detenga?

-Si… ya basta…

-Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa…- Bajó su ropa interior con sus dientes, descubriendo el miembro ya erecto de Makoto.- Permíteme hacerlo, te hará sentir bien, créeme. Tu me hiciste sentir así de bien por primera vez… ¿Quieres que te haga sentir bien yo también? Para devolverte el favor.

-Voy a arrepentirme de esto, de seguro…- Desvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Esa fue una aprobación para Nanase.

Empezó besando la punta de su miembro, masturbandolo despació para que se pusiera del todo erecto. Lamia su punta despacio, disfrutando de cada pequeño gemido que soltaba Makoto ante esa nueva experiencia. Cuando por fin llegó a excitarlo del todo, se metio todo su pene en la boca de una, provocandole un fuerte gemido al castaño.

-Ahh. Ha-Haru…- Balbuceó. Levanto sus manos, sus brazos estaban temblando, queria alejar a Haruka de él, pero cuando llego a su cabeza, en vez de apartarlo, se quedo acariciando su sedoso cabello negro. Haruka ya habia empezado a moverse, introduciendo el miembro del otro en su boca una y otra vez. Se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo. Vió en esos ojos azules solamente lujuria, ese no era el inocente Haru que el conocia, era el nuevo Haru que el mismo habia creado. Con un poco de miedo, empezó a mover la cabeza de Haruka por su cuenta, a un ritmo más rapido del que el pelinegro se habia establecido. Escuchaba a Haru ahogarse, pero poco le importaba, ya le habia decidido seguirle el juego. Empezó a sentir que llegaba al extasis, deberia decirselo a Haru, seria grosero llenarle la boca de semen.- Haru… voy a…- Haruka reacciono de inmediato, aunque tambien un poco tarde, Makoto se corrió en su rostro.- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Se subió los pantalones de inmediato y buscó una toalla que habia tirada en el piso.- Dejame…

-No importa… me gusta…

-¿Eh?- Preguntó un tanto ruborizado.- Tu… limpiate…- Le entregó la toalla, Haruka no tuvo mas remedio que obedecerle.

-¿Por qué te vestiste? Esto no ha terminado.

-¿Qué te…? ¡Haru! ¡No puedes hacer nada indecente!

-Dame una buena razón.

-Ninguna buena, solo que… ah, ya me acorde, ¡ESTAS EMBARAZADO!

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

-Algo muy bueno que digamos no es.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó sorprendido, aunque su tono de voz no daba a entender eso.

-¿No sientes que es una… molestia?

-… Tu eres la molestia…- Susurró enojado.- ¡Largate!

-Pero… Haru… No te dije nada malo…

-Es mi hijo de quien hablas, para tu información… y tu podrías ser su padre… no se como puedes… tan solo vete…

-Haru...

-¡HARU-CHAN! ¡MAKO-CHAN!- Se escuchó una infantil voz desde el comedor. Nagisa, obviamente, y de seguro habria venido con Rei. Entró de repente al cuarto, y efectivamente, Ryugazaki estaba con el.- ¡Haru-chan! Te extrañamos, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

-No me sentia bien ayer, y no me dormí del todo temprano… y alguien no me desperto…- Miró a Makoto.

-Lo siento, es que te veias adorable… además de que te llame unas 10 veces, así que me di por vencido.

-Bueno… tengo que ir a ver a alguien…- Se pus los zapatos y se paró de su cama. Caminó despacio hacia la puerta, pasando por al lado de Rei.- ¿No estas ocupado?- Le susurró al oido.

-¡Si, si lo está!- Nagisa respondió por el, agarrandolo de la manga.

-Bueno, solo preguntaba… sayonara.- Se fue de su habitación.

-Y… ¿A dónde fue Haru-chan?- Le preguntó Nagisa a Makoto.

-Pues…- No sabia que responder, pero una idea cruzó por su mente, basada en las palabras de Haruka.- Con Rin…

Si ni Makoto ni Rei le harian caso, entonces solo le quedaba una persona, Rin Matsuoka.

Rin estaba sentado en un sillón de su casa, agotado. Todos estos dramas que tenia por culpa de Haru y el bebé eran demasiado para alguien tan joven. Intento quedarse dormido, pero se despertó al escuchar una voz.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó a su lado, haciendo que Rin se sobresaltara.

-¡AHH! ¡¿HARU?! ¡¿Cómo entraste?!

-La ventana estaba abierta, fue facil.

-… ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó ignorando la extraña respuesta de Haruka.

-Estuve pensando…. Yo…

-Tu…

-Era inexperto cuando me paso todo esto… ya sabes a que me refiero.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué con eso?

-9 meses es mucha espera… quiero volver a hacerlo, ahora.

-¡¿Eh?!... Pero… ¿Y el bebé?

-Al diablo con el bebé, quiero tener sexo, y ahora. Makoto no quiso, y Rei tampoco, así que vine aquí. Tu tienes cara de pervertido, ¿No me harias algo?

-Te golpearia por lo que acabas de decir.

-Te dejo hacerme lo que quieras, sin preguntar, solo hazlo.

-Haru…

-O si quieres que haga algo, pidelo, lo hare.

-… Te… ¿Te vestirias de Maid?- Preguntó sarcásticamente conteniendo la risa.

-… Creo que…- Se paró de su asiento, y se fue en dirección a las habitación.-… Kou tenia un cosplay así…

-¡HARU! ¿No iras a hacerme caso, verdad?- Preguntó Rin desde su asiento. No obtuvo respuesta.

Ni le importaba lo que estuviera haciendo Haruka. Cerró los ojos, tiro la cabeza hacia atrás e intento relajarse un poco. Luego de unos 15 minutos sintio una molestia en sus piernas, abrió los ojos, y se quedo impactado con lo que se presentó enfrente suyo. Haruka Nanase, sentado en sus piernas, con un corto vestido de Maid, y una diadema en su cabeza.

-Haru, ¿Qué te hiciste? Dime que traes pantalones debajo de esto.

-Averigualo.- Respondió con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Mhh...- Deslizó una de sus manos por las piernas de Haruka, hasta llegar a la parte baja de su trasero.- No… no tienes… ¿Estas usando ropa de mi hermana? ¿Estuviste revisando la ropa de mi hermana?

-Si te dijera cuantos conocen la ropa de tu hermana… si empezara por los de Samezuka, la lista no tendria fin…- Se acercó al rostro de Rin, rozando sus labios.- Y a te hice caso… Ahora… Haz lo que te pedí.- Susurró contra su boca.

-Podria lastimar al bebé.

-¡Joder Rin! ¡Traro de hacerme ver a mi mismo como un objeto sexual, y no te aprovechas! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¿Qué pasa contigo Haru? ¿Por qué actuas así?

-Rin…- Bajó la mirada.- Tengo ganas…- Su cara se tiño de rojo.- Por favor…- Hablaba en tono de suplica, apretando la camiseta de Rin.

-… Diablos, ¿Por qué eres tan convincente?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Empezó a acariciar sus suaves piernas, hasta llegar a su trasero. Subió lentamente hasta la parte baja de su espalda, metió sus manos por su ropa interior y empezó a bajarla despació. Volvió a subir hasta su trasero, para acariciarlo, y darle una palmada, haciendo que Haru se sobresaltara.

-Que sexy…- Susurró con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

-Rin, ya te estas poniendo… Mejor hazlo ahora o…- Intentó desabrochar los pantalones de Rin, pero el otro lo detuvo.

-No, quedate quiero, yo se que hacer.- Despacio, insertó uno de sus dedos dentro de Haru. Este cerró los ojos por el dolor momentaneo, y su rostro se volvio completamente rojo, más de lo que ya estaba. Matsuoka deslizo su otra mano hacia delante del cuerpo de Haruka, y empezó a masturbar su miembro ya despierto.

Haruka se aferro de la camisa de Rin, y con otra mano se tapo la boca. No podia gemir, aunque quisiera. Kou Matsuoka podria estar en la casa. Pero por suerte, estaba tomando un baño por el momento. El pelirrojo se atrevió a meter un segundo dedo dentro de Nanase, y empujó ambos mas adentro de él. Haru ahora tapaba su boca con ambas manos, y entrecerraba los ojos. No queria cerrarlos del todo, queria ver a Rin. Era diferente de la ultima vez, ahora en sus ojos habia lujuria, deseo, y entre todo eso, amor. Rin se acercó a su rostro, Haru sabia que era para besarlo. Unieron sus labios, disfrutando de aquel calido beso, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre si. Haruka se separó de Rin cuando sintió la necesidad de gemir, el pelirrojo habia llegado hasta su punto sensible con sus dedos, y ahora que no podia besar los suaves labios de Haru se inclinó para besar su cuello. Era demasiado placer al mismo tiempo para su joven cuerpo. Finalmente Haru se corrió en la mano de Rin, manchando su camiseta, y parte de su rostro. Rin retiro ambos dedos de Haru, y los sacudio para limpiarlos.

-Permiteme…- Se acercó con cuidado al rostro de Rin y lamió su propio semen. Bajó por su cuello, y siguió lamiendo su camisa, hasta que estuvo limpia.- Ha-hazlo… ahora… por favor…

-No.- Matsuoka lo empujó despacio.- Traeme una servilleta, quiero limpiarme.

-Pero…- Bajó la mirada hacia los pantalones de Rin, ya no estaba excitado.- ¡No puedes dejarme así! Por favor…

-No se, traeme una servilleta.

-Eres…- Murmuró enojado y se paro del sillon. Caminó hasta una mesa cercana, donde habia unas servilletas, tomo unas cuantas y se las dio a Rin.

-Gracias…- Se limpió ambas manos y dejo las servilletas tiradas por ahí. Haru se sento a su lado, se acostó y acomodo su cabeza en la rodilla mayor.- Eres adorable.

-Rin…

-Dime.

-Prometeme algo.

-¿Que?

-Cuando nazca el bebé... aunque no vaya a quedarmelo... te quedaras conmigo.

-Por supuesto... pero prometeme una cosa.

-¿Que cosa?

-Guardaras ese vestido ridiculo ya mismo.

-De acuerdo, si.- Respondió con una sonrisa casi invisible. Despacio se paro del sillon, y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta.- Oye... lamento haberte quitado la oportunidad de ser padre...

-Descuida, ni siquiera sabemos quien es el verdadero padre, ¿Verdad?

-... No, claro que no... tienes razon...- "_Pero estoy muy convencido de que eres tu. Llamalo instinto maternal o sexto sentido, pero simplemente no puedo imaginar un hijo de cabello azul y gafas rojas...". _Se dirigió hacia el pasillo, en el camino se cruzó con Kou, a quien solo ignoro, dejandola con una mirada atonita.

-Onii-chan, ¿Que hace Haruka-sempai con mi vestido? Tengo que usarlo para una fiesta.

-¿Tu vestido? ¿Una fiesta? No señorita, no usaras eso en publico.

-Pero...

-No.

-Pero...

-No.

-¡Pero!

-¡Dije no! Ve a ponerte ropa decente antes de que mienta sobre que eres adoptada.

-¡Que malo eres Onii-chan!

* * *

**No, yo tampoco puedo imaginarme a Haru vestido de maid e_e pero... de algún lado salio esto... ¡Reclamenle a Scarlet-sama!**

**Ay Haru, Ay Makoto, Ay Rin, y ay Reigisa que apenas aparecen uwu yo se que me dejan aprovecharme de ustedes así (-¡No es cierto!-) bueno, tal vez no...**

**Esto fue practicamente relleno excepto por las declaraciones de Makoto de que no quiere a su supuesto babu uwu así que traere otro capitulo el viernes... sayonara!**


	17. El puede escucharte

**Olvide que tenia que subir un cap hoy ._. gomene gomene D:**

**Ay yisus craist cuando suba esto ire a ver los ultimos 5 capitulos de world series y adios Hetalia u_u (si, yo vi world series despues de The beautiful world porque soy malota -?) **

* * *

**ANTES DE QUE SIGAN MARCHANDO HACIA ABAJO: Este capitulo, como muestra su lindo titulo, trata sobre escuchar, ¿Osea? musica! :D**

**No creo que mi musica sea muuuuy que digamos popular T-T bueno si lo es, pero en cierto grupo de personas... por eso tambien le agregue referencias a bandas que, si bien no soy fan, las escucho y me gustan \._./**

**Si son fan de esas bandas podran darse cuenta facilmente las referencias. Aunque tambien hay bandas y artistas a los que menciono, y creo que por copyright deberia decir que no me pertenecen hasta que compre cloroformo y me los viole a todos -w- (mejor dejo de irme de tema...)**

* * *

Haruka ya llevaba 2 semanas del sexto mes. Él único que sabia quien era el padre del niño, además de Kou, era Makoto, y aun así, seguía a su lado. Pero había confesado que no quería al bebé. Aunque Haru no fuese a quedarse con él, lo quería, era su hijo, debía quererlo. Eso hacía una madre.

Y por otro lado, tenía a Rin. Su primer amor desde que lo conoció nadando, y desde entonces no pudo olvidarlo. Amaba a Rin, pero le daba miedo su reacción ante el último diagnostico, que aunque no era exacto, tenia a las estadisticas de su lado. El que Haru no fuera a quedarse con el bebé lo hizo enfadar, si se enteraba de que tenia muy pocas probabilidades de ser el padre, de seguro estallaría.

Así que ambos cuidaban de él. Makoto porque siempre lo habia hecho, y Rin, por simple instinto paternal. Era complicado tenerlos a los dos a cuestas al mismo tiempo, se peleaban demasiado, y olvidaban que tenían que cuidar de Haru. ¿Entendían que él era el que necesitaba atención? ¿Entendían que no era un ring de lucha? No, para ellos era como una competencia de quien se quedaría el chico que tanto amaban.

Estaban los tres sentados en la mesa de Haruka, cenando. Había días en los que Rin decidía quedarse, en consecuencia, Makoto también lo hacía. Y viceversa. Haru ya los habia dividido en cada actividad que pudieran hacer, como sentarse en el sillon, o acostarse en la cama. Rin a la derecha, Makoto a la izquierda, y Haru en el medio. Ahora, Haruka estaba en la silla del medio, Rin en la de la esquina derecha, leyendo una revista, y Makoto en la de la esquina izquierda, pero se paró para recoger los platos.

-Escuchen esta pregunta: "_Si fueras a una isla desierta con solo una cosa, ¿Qué seria?_"- Leyó Rin.

-Agua.- Respondió Haru.

-¡Se supone que hay agua en una isla!

-Entonces cloro.

-De acuerdo… ¿Y tu, Tachibana?- Se notaba la rivalidad que habia entre ellos. Cuando se hablaban, se llamaban por el apellido, como si apenas se conocieran.

-Yo… supongo que un kit de supervivencia…

-¿Y tu, Rin?

-Una montaña rusa.- Respondió sarcásticamente.

-¿De que te servira una montaña rusa en una isla desierta?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Me divertire hasta que vengan a buscarme.

-¿Cómo irán a buscarte si no tienes bengalas?

-Por favor, ¿Quién no vería mi montaña rusa?

-Eso es ridiculo.

-Al menos tengo algo gigante para divertirme, y no hablo solo de la montaña rusa, niño campista.

-¡Tu isla es estúpida!

-¡Tu isla es aburrida!

-¡Tu eres estúpido!

-¡Tu eres aburrido!

-Yo tengo sed.- Haru interrumpió la pelea. Sabía que podía ponerse más serio.- ¿Quién me sirve un poco de agua?

Ambos compartieron una mirada de odio, pero decidieron volver a lo que estaban haciendo. Makoto se puso a lavar los platos mientras Rin dejaba su revista para servirle un poco de agua a Haruka. Esas peleas ya parecian rutina entre ellos.

Quería salir de ese ambiente tenso fuera como fuera, así que cuando Rin se dio la vuelta para servirle agua, él se escabullo fuera de la cocina, sin que se den cuenta de su ausencia. A donde fue, fue hacia las afueras de su casa. Se sentó en el pequeño escaloncito que habia al pie de la casa, y se quedo allí esperando. De seguro pasaría una eternidad hasta que dejaran de pelear y se dieran cuenta de que Haru ya no estaba allí.

Tenia su teléfono en el bolsillo, necesitaba tenerlo o "mamá Kou" se enojaría con él por no atender a sus llamados. Claro que le entendía, estaba preocupada por él porque estaba embarazado, pero tampoco tenia que ser tan sobreprotectora como una madre. Después de todo, quien sería madre, era Haruka. Sacó de su bolsillo, su teléfono, con un solo objetivo. No quería llamar a alguien, ni esperaba ninguna llamada, solo se quedo observando una foto, que la mayoría de la gente no sabría que era, pero él si.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó una voz desde la puerta. Se dio vuelta para verificar si era quien creía, y si lo era. Rin Matsuoka.- ¿Puedo sentarme?- Preguntó. Haru ni respondió, él se sentó por su cuenta.- ¿Qué estas viendo?

-Eh… nada, nada… una foto… ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Tiraste la toalla?

-Nah, es que mamá orca esta muy ocupado como para discutir conmigo, y me aburro. Además de que te escapaste antes de que te de tu vaso de agua.

-¿Qué dijo Makoto?

-¿Eh?... ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Le enojaba eso. Casi siempre Haruka metia a Tachibana en sus conversaciones, hasta en las mas privadas.- ¿Qué importa lo que diga Tachibana?

-A mi me importa mucho. De seguro… él se dio cuenta de que me fui. ¿Verdad?

-Eh… bueno…

No iba a decir que si. No le gustaba la idea de lo cercanos que eran Haruka y Makoto. Pensar que hace tan solo unos segundos, Rin le dio la espalda a Haru para servirle un vaso de agua, y mientras lo hacia este se escabulló. No se hubiera dado cuenta de no ser por su pequeña conversación con Tachibana. "¿A quien le sirves? Haru ya no esta" dijo aquel. Rin se dio vuelta, efectivamente, se había ido. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Haruka no hizo ningún ruido al irse, y Makoto no se había dado la vuelta. Eso, era lo que él llamaba "el hilo rosa del destino". Una amistad eterna, como la describía Rin. No quería admitir que hasta él pensaba que Makoto y Haruka estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino. Claro que no, era su destino estar con Haruka, lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello.

-Deberías prestar más atención, si se te escapa Haru, no se que harás con un bebé.-Acotó Tachibana antes de que Rin fuera a buscar a Haruka.

-¿Por qué crees que yo seré el padre?- Preguntó.

-No lo eres, y tampoco yo. Pero no me haré cargo de un hijo, no a mi edad.

Se retiró después de eso, aguantando las ganas de golpear a Makoto en la cara. ¿Cómo podía ser tan arrogante? No se sabía quien era el padre todavía, o al bueno, Rin no lo sabía. Además, "No me haré cargo de un hijo a mi edad", si haces algo, tienes que hacerte cargo. Es la lección de la vida, solo los cobardes huyen y se esconden. Y eso estaba haciendo Makoto en ese momento. Claro, él solo quería a Haruka, y si perdía a su bebé de seguro entraría en una depresión, y "mamá orca" lo consolaría. Tachibana había planeado todo muy bien, al menos eso pensaba Rin. Pero lo único que hacia Makoto era cuidar de su amigo, se hacía mala sangre por nada.

-Ne, Rin…- La voz de Haru lo sacó de sus pensamientos negativos.- ¿Saliste de tu trance?

-Eh, si, lo siento. ¿Qué hacías?

-Solo quiero estar solo un rato.- Volvió la vista hacia la pantalla de su celular, una vez más. Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué estas viendo?- Rin se acercó para poder ver. No podía distinguir muy bien lo que había en esa foto.- Y… esto… ¿Qué es?

-Deberías saberlo.

-Eh… una… una papa… con huecos… y en blanco y negro… ¿Le atine?

-Claro que no… vaya que eres idiota…- Soltó un suspiro de frustración.- Ella…- Volvió a mostrarle la foto.- Es mi hija.- Ahora lo veía más claro. Era una ecografía, y aquella "papa" era un bebé en desarrollo. Podía ver su pequeña cabeza, y sus bracitos pegados a su cuerpo.- ¿No es linda? Se llamara Aqua. Aquí ya tiene 6 meses, pero tengo otras ecografías de otros meses.

-Así que… ¿Es una niña?- Se quedo fascinado mirando aquella foto. Pero luego de un rato recobro la razón.- Em… Haru… ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ah, eso… no se, creo que un pescado que habré comido y anda nadando por ahí.

-No creo eso…- Haru lo miró confundido. Si no era un pescado, ¿Qué podría ser?- Para mi, que tu "hija", es un niño. Y eso no es un pescado, es su…

-¡La estas confundiendo! Cállate, ya puede escucharte… apenas escucha, no quiero que las primeras palabras que oiga la confundan.

-Claro, porque que su madre sea un hombre no lo confundira en lo absoluto.- Dijo en un tono sarcástico.-Y… si ya puede escuchar… ¿Por qué no le pones algo de música?- Otra vez decía cosas que Haruka no podía entender.- Digo… cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de Kou, yo era muy pequeño, pero recuerdo que solía quejarme porque ella tenia la música muy alta. Y si que era música apegada a la personalidad de Kou… Las madres escuchan música cuando están embarazadas, las hace sentir mejor. ¿Tu madre no lo hacía?

-No… ella venia a la playa y se quedaba admirando el oceano y escuchando las olas chocar durante horas.

-Bueno… eso explicaría muchas cosas. A mi madre le gustaba el rock… de hecho… creo que todavía tengo algunos de sus discos, ¿Quieres que los traiga?... Bueno, si es que te gusta el rock de los 60'.

-No tengo nada en contra… la musica antigua es… suave.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- La voz de Makoto corto el ambiente.- ¿De que hablaban?

-No creo que te interese.- Respondió Rin.- Es sobre música, y a ti, nunca te he visto escuchando música. Y no creo que tengamos los mismos estilos musicales.

-Bueno… me gusta el rock… eh… ¿OLDCODEX?- Preguntó buscando aprobación.

-Bueno, esa banda es la buena onda, pero porque tengamos algo en común no significa que nos gusten las mimas cosas. Hay un millón de bandas que me gustan y que a ti no. Personalmente me gusta algo del estilo más pop, como es Mamoru Miyano por ejemplo.- Dijo en un tono orgulloso.- Pero dime que te gusta, a ver.

-También me gusta el rock britanico, y las bandas de pop americanas. Se que son polos opuestos, pero bueno… me gusta de todo un poco…

-Que cosa Rin, ¿Esos no son tus gustos musicales tambien?- Preguntó Haru con un tono de sarcasmo.- Tal vez ahora podrian olvidar sus diferencias y hacerse amiguis.

-¿Amiguis?- Preguntó Rin. ¿Desde cuando Haru usaba esa jerga? Era tipica de alguien como Nagisa.- Olvidalo… si no te importa, ire a mi casa a buscar algunos discos.- Se puso sus auriculares y busco una canción en su celular.

-¿Qué estas escuchando?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Algo de rap estadounidense, no creo que te guste.

-Claro que si, brother.- Dijo con un acento americano.

-Eh… bueno… si no te importa, tengo que ir a mi casa a buscar los discos, ¿Cuál quieres Haru?

-Pues… no se, trae tu favorito.- Respondió Haruka.

-Pues bien, mi favorito es Rubber Soul.

-Que coincidencia, también el mío.- Acotó Makoto.

-… Me tengo que ir…- Se retiró antes de que Makoto siguiera hablando.

-Sabes, seran dos polos opuestos, pero la verdad son amigos, y eso no pueden negarlo.- Acotó Haruka.

-¿Y tu desde cuando eres tan profundo Haru?- Preguntó Makoto.- Pero… la verdad… yo ni quiero pelear con Rin.

-¿Y por qué lo haces?

-No se, es algo divertido molestarlo así, jaja… Escuche que decian algo de tu hija.- Se acercó a ver el celular de Haruka. Apenas vio la foto, pudo reconocer que se trataba de una ecografia.- Oh, ¿Es ella? Es muy linda.- Un leve rubor aparecio en el rostro de Haruka después de lo que dijo Makoto.- Sakura…

-¿Eh?

-Me gusta ese nombre… "Sakura Ryugazaki."- Suspiró.- Bueno… no del todo Ryugazaki, ¿Verdad?

-McMeyers.- Susurró Haru para si mismo.- Makoto…- Empezaba a ver todo más borroso.- No me siento bien…

-¿Eh? ¿Haru?- Preguntó confundido. No pudo detener el repentino desmayo de Nanase sobre el duro piso.- ¡HARU!

Haruka despertó unos minutos después. Sabia que se había desmayado, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Seguía en aquel piso de concreto, solo que ahora se encontraba Kou Matsuoka mirandolo fijamente. Makoto la había llamado, sabia que ella le ayudaria.

-¿Qué diablos esta haciendo ella aquí?- Preguntó un tanto molesto. Makoto no estaba alrededor para darle una respuesta. De seguro estaba dentro de la casa.

-Ne, Haru-sempai, vengo a ayudarte. Si te desmayaste, necesitamos ir a ver a Doc-sama.

-No tenemos que ver al doc solo por un simple sintoma.

-No es solo eso… He llamado a Doc-sama por 2 horas y no me ha contestado… por favor, ¿Podriamos ir a verificar que este bien?- Se notaba un tono de preocupación en su voz. Haruka no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

En el camino Kou siguió marcandon una y otra vez el telefono del Doc Luka McMeyers. Haru por poco lo olvida, puede que él se llevara mal con el Doc, porque era muy insoportable y acosador, pero Kou lo quería. Estaban casi igual de locos respecto a ciertos temas que él no entendía, y tambien cuidaban a Haruka como si fuera el centro de su mundo, apoyaban ese experimento, y compartian ideas. Eran realmente buenos amigos, y por eso no le extraño que Kou estuviera tan asustada.

No tardaron casi nada en llegar a la casa del Doc. Al igual que la casa de Haruka, estaba abierta sin ningún tipo de cerradura.

-Doc-sama…- Kou empezó a llamarlo, sin obtener respuesta.- ¡Doc-sama!- Gritó fuertemente. Empezó a buscar alrededor, en todas las habitaciones, pero aun así… nada.- Voy a fijarme en el laboratorio, quedate aquí, podria ser peligroso para tu bebé.- Le ordenó a Haruka.

Haru se quedo parado en un lugar, observando como Kou se ponia unas gafas protectoras para los ojos, y abria despacio una puerta gris, comun y corriente, como las otras puertas, hacia una habitación comun y corriente, como las otras. Pero tal vez allí estaria su amigo. Con temor, movió la perilla hacia un lado, y dejo la puerta abierta. Volvió a llamarlo una vez que entro. Se adentró un poco hacia la habitación. Haruka decidió entrar, después de escuchar un fuerte grito proveniente de Kou.

-¡Kou! ¿Qué pasa?- Delante suyo vio el caos mismo. Sobre una mesa, habia rastros de un experimento fallido. Pudo apreciar en un frasco, un liquido rosa, muy similar al que Haruka habia usado. Una mecha encendida, con otras sustancias encima. Algunas de esas sustancias, explotarón previamente, pero eso no era lo que habia asustado a Kou. Cuando se acerco hacia ella, pudo ver aquel esqueleto calcinado con una bata blanca, gafas y googles al mismo tiempo. Atinó a cubrirle los ojos y la boca y sacarla de la habitación lo más rapido que pudo.

Una vez afuera del laboratorio, los pequeños gritos de Kou se detuvieron, y se convirtieron en llanto.

-Kou, no llores, el puede escucharte llorar.- Dijó, refiriendose a su bebé. La abrazo para consolarla, pero era inútil.- Kou… mira… allí hay algo.- Señaló a una mesa cercana. Allí habia una carta.- ¿Quieres que te la lea?- Kou solamente asintió. Haru se acercó hasta esa mesa, y empezo a leer la carta en voz alta.

_"Nanase-kun, Gou-kun:_

_Si encuentran esta carta, probablemente me abre muerto, o estoy en el baño, si es la segunda, dejen de leer esto niños, y si no, continúen. De seguro algo de mi experimento habra fallado. El experimento que te permitiria quedarte con ese bebé Nanase. Intente recrear aquel liquido rosa creado por mera coincidencia, para que tu pudieras tener una vida feliz con tu hijo. No he hecho nada bueno en toda mi vida, y supongo que esto seria lo primero, así que si estoy muerto, cumplí con mi cometido. Kou, querida, de seguro estas llorando, y si no es así, ¡Que mala amiga eres!... Fuiste como una hermana para mi, inclusive una hija, lamento tener que dejarte así, pero queria hacer lo mejor para Haruka y su hijo. Espero que no tomen esto como algo egoista niños. _

_Solo les dire una cosa. Si quieren quedarse a investigar en mi laboratorio todas las estupideces que hay, adelante, no me importa. Solo no te inyectes ese liquido verde Nanase, es extremadamente peligroso para el bebé, y podria matarlo. Recuerda tomar las pildoras si las necesitas. Solo les pido, que nunca me olviden. Aunque puede que yo si los olvide, porque ire a un lugar mejor, donde estan todas las personas que me aman._

_Sayonara._

_Luka McMeyers"_

-Doc-sama…- Suspiró Kou, una vez que Haruka termino de leer la carta.- Pero… algo no me cuadra en esta carta…- Empezó a voltear a todos lados.- ¿Dónde esta ese liquido verde?

Puede que ellos no lo supieran, pero habia alguien que si sabia donde estaba.

-Solo para mi…- Susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras sostenia aquel frasco de liquido verde.- Te tendre… solo para mi… Rei-chan…

* * *

**Nagisa yandere te quiero cada dia más... y cada vez me asustas mas... ya de enserio niño, ¿Como le haces para conseguir todos los liquidos?**

**Oh Doc-sama, no te preocupes, nadie te queria por utilizar a Haru y tratar de llevarse a su babu c: **

**Rubber Soul es el mejor disco del universo universal *-* ... del rock britanico, claro... bueno, para mi lo es!**

**Ah, se que dije que el babu era de octubre, pero cambie la fecha :D sera en primavera del hemisferio norte, ya que primavera en japones es Haru :3**


	18. Veneno verde

**WARNING, alerta de Nagisa yandere ._.**

**Vengo a compartir mi dolor porque termine de ver Hetalia :'c pero ahora le estoy inculcando a mi brother FMA \._./ si, sera tan friki como yo!**

**Bueno, no tengo casi nada que decir... ¡Petra me la suda!... ahora si, disfruten el capitulo C:**

* * *

No se sabia porque, pero Haruka y Kou habian estado demasiado tristes los últimos días. Claro que a Kou se le notaba, en cambio, solo los mas cercanos a Haru se daban cuenta de su estado. Y es que, la muerte de un ser querido era algo doloroso. Ya habian lidiado con eso alguna vez, y claro que el Doc no era tan importante como su familia, pero era su amigo, y les dolia su muerte.

Makoto y Rin preguntaban todo el tiempo "¿Qué te pasa Haru? ¿Por qué estas tan decaido?" No podia decirles lo que habia pasado. No sabian quien era el Doc. Y si supieran, le odiarian. No debian odiar a una vida que ya no se encontraba en la tierra.

Lo único que respondió, fue cuando Rin le preguntó un día:

_"-¿El bebé tendra una buena familia?_

_-Yo sere su familia.-_" Rin se sorprendió ante esas palabras, pero no pudo procesarlas. Luego de un rato, entendió que Haru si se quedaria con el bebé. Alivio lleno su corazón lleno de dudas y sufrimiento.

A pesar de eso, la vida seguia normal. Tan normal como podría ser para un hombre embarazado. La única duda e incomodidad que tenía, además de quien era el padre de su bebé, porque se negaba a creer que fuera Rei Ryugazaki, era donde estaba ese "liquido verde" del que el Doc había hablado en su carta. Había desaparecido, y por lo que sabía, el liquido rosa de Kou tambien. Ni se imaginaba que ambos podrían estar entre las inocentes pero malvadas manitas de alguien que conocía bastante bien. No conocía su lado oscuro, el único que lo conocía, era Rin Matsuoka.

Rin se encontraba descansando en el sillón de su casa. Aquel sillón que presenció todas las locuras que le pasaban últimamente, pero que ahora podía usar para descansar tranquilamente. Ya estaba en paz, ya estaba calmado, después de todo, podría ver a su supuesto hijo… si podría criarlo era una cosa distinta, pero no se preocuparía por eso.

A quien no habia visto en mucho tiempo era a Nagisa. La última vez que lo vio, estaba planeando un plan siniestro para que Rei Ryugazaki se quedara con él, ni le importaba si le habia funcionado o no. Su alianza con Nagisa habia terminado el día que decidió convertirse en padre.

-Ne, Rin-chan.- Una voz lo sacó de sus sueños.- Rin-chan… Rin-chan… ¡RIN-CHAN!

-¿Eh?- Se despertó de repente. Allí vio a su rubio amigo.

-Kon'nichiwa, Rin-chan.- Tenia ambas manos en su espalda.

-¡¿Nagisa?! ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que todo el mundo entra a mi casa?

-Adivina que.

-No adivinare nada.

-Tan solo adivina.

-De acuerdo…- Suspiró frustrado.-… eh… ¿Te paso algo bueno? Te ves feliz.

-Algo bastante muy bueno.

-¿El Gafas Speedo te aceptó de nuevo?

-Eh… bueno… si… pero luego… aish, eso no es por lo que vine aquí.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Bueno. Yo cuando prometo, cumplo.- Le mostró a Rin aquel frasco de liquido verde que tenia guardado tras de si.- ¡Ta tan!

-Ok… ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

-Esto, sera la solución a todos nuestros problemas. Yo me quedare con Rei-chan, y tu, con un triste Haru-chan que necesitara consuelo.- La sonrisa no desaparecia de su rostro.

-Eso… espera… ¿Qué le haras a Haru con eso?- Preguntó asustado.

-No lastimare a Haru-chan… solamente…- Agacho su cabeza, y su flequillo le cubrio la mitad de la cara con una sombra.- Me encargare de ese bastardo que me separara de Rei-chan.- Dijó en un tono de voz sombrio.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no. No dañaras a mi hijo, ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

-Pero… Rin-chan tu dijiste que…

-¡Se lo que dije! Pero eso fue hace 6 meses y medio… yo quiero a ese bebé… yo quiero ser padre… yo quiero criarlo con Haru…

-¡NO ESTAS SEGURO QUE TU SEAS EL PADRE!

-¡TAMPOCO PUEDES ESTAR SEGURO QUE REI LO SEA!

-Claro que si…- Respondió con una sonrisa.- En el lugar donde me encontre esto… habia un curioso libro… allí decia…

-Allí decia…

-Que…

-Que…

-Cuando no se sabe quien es el padre… hay un… 80% de probabilidades…

-¿80%? ¿De quien?

-De que sea… el último…- Esas palabras le llegaron como una puñalada a Rin. Inclusive a Nagisa le dolia pensar eso, y unas inconscientes lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.- Y ese… seria…

-Rei Ryugazaki…

-… Por eso… yo solo quiero recuperar a mi Rei-chan… ¿No vas a ayudarme?

-… No… no lo hare. Lastimaras a Haru, si no es fisicamente sera psicológicamente, y no quiero herirlo. Se que lo herí demasiado, y no quiero seguir haciendole daño a alguien que amo. Así que estas solo en esto.

-Rin-chan… ¡Bien! ¡Entonces así sera!- Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.- Y por cierto… deberias cambiar el seguro.

-Ya me di cuenta.- Murmuró Rin para si mismo.

Nagisa se retiró caminando de aquella casa donde vivia su ex aliado. Tenia una chaqueta puesta, la estación fria estaba empezando. Pues claro, estaban en la mitad de diciembre, el cumpleaños de Rei habia sido hacía unos días. Ya se estaba acercando la festividad favorita de todo el mundo, Navidad. Sería un buen día para pasar con Rei. Ambos, juntos, solos, frente a la fogata, compartiendo chocolate caliente, y sin otra cosa de que preocuparse más que de ellos mismos, y su bebé. Eso se haría realidad, claro que si. El estaría con Rei-chan, y con su bebé. Ya podía imaginarlo. De cabello claro, ojos violetas, y con lentes rojos. Lo tendría entre sus brazos, cuidaria de él, y este le llamaria "mamá". Todo seria tan perfecto.

Pero primero tenia que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes con Haru-chan.

Era de noche. Hasta la luna se habia apagado en esa oscura noche. Haruka apenas habia entrado a su habitación, pero apenas llegó, se tiró a la cama. Estaba agotado.

A pesar de todo lo que le había pasado por dejar las entradas de su casa abiertas, a Haruka realmente no le importaba, y seguia con todo abierto, como se le daba la gana.

Apenas podía dormir comodamente, el bebé se acomodaba a su gusto, y le pegaba fuertes patadas para que Haru tambien lo hiciera. Ese pequeño feto de poco más de 6 meses sabía como controlar a su madre. Haru apenas podía dormir, diablos que "Haru Junior" era insoportable, pero si no le quisiera, no estaria cumpliendo esos pequeños caprichos del no nato. O simplemente podría abortarlo, sería más fácil así. Pero claro que no lo haria, a pesar de todo el estrés que le causaba. Pensó en lo lindo que seria ser una madre para ese bebé, pensó en como seria. ¿De cabello negro y ojos azules? Quería pensar en un niño de ojos azules y cabello rojo, pero eso sería muy raro… solo bastaría con que tuviera dientes de tiburón. Y con esa idea, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y abrazo su vientre para poder dormir.

-Buenas noches querido…- Susurró. Cerró los ojos, y se dejo caer en sus sueños con su pequeño hijo.

Obviamente, dejar todas las puertas abiertas no iba a ser algo bueno. No para él. Pero era bastante conveniente para alguien más. Aquella persona que tenia puesta aquella aterradora chaqueta gris, que nisiquiera le pertenecia, se la había robado a alguien que era una cabeza más alto que él, y que no le molestaria para nada que le robara ropa de vez en cuando. En su mano, tenía una peligrosa jeringa con la que jugueteaba, que estaba llena con un liquido mortal, de un claro color verde.

Tenía que seguir a la perfección su plan. Un solo error arruinaria su amistad con Haruka, o podria pasarle algo mucho peor.

Se acercó a aquella cama donde estaba Haruka descansando. Dejó la jeringa por unos segundos, y sacó de su bolsillo, un pañuelo y una botella de cloroformo. Mojó un poco el pañuelo, y lo puso sobre la nariz y boca de Nanase. Haru se despertó de repente y pudo verlo.

-Nagi…- Se desvaneció antes de terminar su nombre.

-Tendre de vuelta a mi Rei-chan…- Volvió a empuñar la jeringa. Se acercó con cuidado al vientre de Haruka, algo tembloroso. Este se acomodo hacia un lado, asustando a Nagisa, que después de ese pequeño susto se puso firme, y acercó esa jeringa hasta el vientre de Haruka. Ahora dudaba en hacerlo. ¿Recuperaria a Rei si asesinaba a un inocente ser que ni siquiera habia nacido? Ademas… el no queria herir a Haru-chan, y si se deshacia de ese bebé, de seguro el mundo de Haruka se caeria abajo.

Estaba a punto de tirar la aguja y mandar todo al demonio, pero recordo a Rei. Rei diciendole en su cara que lo que habia hecho era estupido. Que era infantil. Que no se quedaria con él por estar embarazado… ¿Entonces por que si con Haruka?

Eso no lo entendia.

-¿Por qué…?- Preguntó con la voz quebrada.- ¿Por qué Rei-chan quiere mas a tu bebé que al mio?... Pues… eso se acabo.- Sonaba decidido.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, clavó esa jeringa en donde debia estar ese bastardo, e inyecto aquel letal liquido. Lentamente y con cuidado, sabia que era algo delicado.

A pesar de que estaba inconsciente, Haru empezó a moverse por el dolor, pero muy poco. Apenas movía su cabeza y en su cara se mostraban expresiones de dolor, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. Lo estaba lastimando, fue entonces que Nagisa reacciono, y retiró esa aguja que no habia llegado a vaciar del todo.

Eso es lo que no quería hacer, herir a Haru-chan.

-¡Haru-chan!- Gritó desesperado. Era totalmente inútil, el otro estaba inconsciente, no lo escucharia.- ¡Haru-chan, lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!- Dijó con lagrimas en los ojos. Abrazo a Haruka en aquella zona donde deberia estar su vientre, esperando algo, algun movimiento de aquel no nato que era su enemigo.

Nada. Ni un solo sonido. Ni un solo movimiento.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y quebrarse en un millon de pedacitos por lo que habia hecho. Ahora entendia a Haruka. Ambos estaban pasando por lo mismo, y pensó que sería horrible si a él le quitaran aquel pequeño hijo que estaba esperando.

-Onegai… responde… por favor…- Lagrimas se asomaban por sus mejillas, y abrazó más fuerte a Haruka. Fue entonces que lo sintio. Un golpe minusculo que de seguro solo podria sentirse desde el interior.- ¿Bebé?...- Una patada que habia podido escuchar.- Oh, gracias a dios…- Suspiró aliviado. Ahora tenia lagrimas de felicidad.- Lo siento Haru-chan… lo siento…- Cubrió a su amigo con una sabana y se fue de su habitación.

Era tarde, debía ir a dormir. Al día siguiente tenía escuela.

Apenas había caminado 100 metros desde la casa de Haruka Nanase, cuando alguien lo sorprendio en la calle. Lo acorraló contra un muro, con un cuchillo sobre una parte demasiado debil para él. Su vientre. Se atrevió a ver a su agresor. No era un desconocido.

-Rin-chan…

-¡Dime que le hiciste a Haruka!- Oprimió el cuchillo un poco.- Dime que no lo lastimaste… ni a él… ni al bebé…

-… Si lo hice…- Respondió.- Pero… me arrepentí de ello.

-¡SOLO CON ARREPENTIRSE NO BASTA!- Gritó enojado. Pudo ver sus ojos humedos.

-¡PERO NO LE HICE NADA!

-… ¿A que te refieres?

-… Quería herir a Haru-chan… pero… la dosis que le inyecte no era letal… tal vez mañana se sienta mal… pero el bebé de Haru-chan esta bien.

-¿Dónde esta ese liquido verde?- Preguntó, alejandose un poco de él. Nagisa sacó de su bolsillo aquella aguja que estaba con un poco más de la mitad del liquido.- No usaste mucho.

-Practicamente nada… puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella…

-Podria…- Guardó el cuchillo y empuñó la jeringa contra Nagisa.- Hacerte lo mismo que tu a Haru…

-Si… eh… podrías… pero… esa cantidad… con un bebé tan pequeño como el mío… solo tiene 2 meses…- Respondió nervioso.- Seria…

-¿Letal?- Preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa. Nagisa solo trago saliva.- Te dire algo… si vuelves a acercarte a Haru o a su hijo, con malas intenciones, no dudare en usar esto contigo, y con ese bastardo que esperas de Gafas Speedo.- Se alejó de Nagisa, y se fue caminando en una dirección opuesta.

-¿Bastardo el mío? ¿Y el hijo de Haru-chan que?- Rin se dio vuelta ante esta pregunta.

-¿Quién te asegura que no me casare con Haru?

-Mhh…- Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.- Pues… deberás apresurarte entonces…- Rió un poco.

Algo tramaba… o algo escondía. Pues si, era algo que solo él sabia. Y que Haruka lo sabría en unas cuantas semanas, después de que pasara la tan cercana Navidad.

* * *

**Y mañana es navidad \._./ ... ok no, pero en la linea de tiempo de la historia, sera dentro de muy poco :3 **

**Nagisa-kun staph! **

**Les hice enojar con lo de Petra? La verdad ni me dolio su muerte, me hizo enojar que la sobreexplotaran en todos lados .-.-.-.-.- mejor si no se hubiera muerto ._. pero ya saben, si no me importa un pepino Petra, puedo ser mucho muy cruel en capitulos futuros**

**Y creanme, lo sere. **

**Sayonara ^^/**


End file.
